Are You Happy Now?
by Chach-A-Lot
Summary: One summer changed it all. Now, in their seventh year, what would she do if it all changed again?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own the plot.. though it is a Mary Sue! Oh and I don't own camp green lake...  
  
It's from 'HOLES'. I love that book! Oh and it's not that Camp Green Lake... I just needed a name!  
  
WARNING! Ok no this is nothing like the Live on no evil warning. All I am warning you about is   
  
Hermione's temper! MOOD SWINGS! LOL! Hey who can blame her? I'd do the same thing!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger," came Mrs. Granger from down the steps, "Get a move on, or we'll   
  
be late!"  
  
"Comming mum!" yelled Hermione from her bedroom. She had just finished packing her stuff,  
  
and was ready to go. It was her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she was really looking forward to it.  
  
Not just school it's self but the summer holiday. She would be going to Camp Green Lake. She   
  
had just gotten back not five days ago and already she missed her friends. Camp Green Lake was  
  
in America. It was a regular camp, you know, the kind you go to to just have fun. There is all   
  
sorts of stuff to do there. There is an acting program, a musical program, a nature program, and  
  
pretty much anything else you can think of. Hermione was in acting, musical, stars and plannets,   
  
nature, and reading. Her and her friends, from America of corse, had a band, and acted in plays  
  
togeather. There were five of them. They were in all of their clubs togeather, in fact, but they  
  
were most known for their music and acting abilitys. Their band consisted of, Hermione on the   
  
vocals, Hannah on the guitar, Kandi on the drums, Leslie (Less) on the keybored, and Amy on bass.  
  
They were all around the same age, 15 or 16. The camp is open to ages 10-19. Any way.....  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at the picture of them all. Hannah and long spiral  
  
curls of jet black, about down to her waist, and bright green eyes, brighter then Harry's!   
  
Amy was the youngest and had pin strait light brown hair with a red tint that was a little past   
  
her sholders, and enormous baby blue eyes. Kandi, the oldest, but only by 2 days,   
  
had blonde hair that was layred and kept at her sholders at all times, and hazel eyes.   
  
Leslie had bright red hair that she kept up either in a pony tail, a bun, pigtails, braided, or   
  
in a clip with the tips sticking over her head, and her eyes changed colors with her moods, gray  
  
when she was sad, blue when she was happy, green when she was excited, hazel with a gold rim when  
  
she was tired.... you get the point. Hermione had changed a little over the summer too. Nothing  
  
so huge had no one would recognize her. She basically grew a cup size (which wasn't much considering  
  
she is an A now), and straightened her hair.  
  
That's all!   
  
"HERMIONE! I'm not gunna tell you again!" called Mrs. Granger once again.  
  
"Sorry! I'm comming!" she called back as she stuffed the picture into her trunk and shut  
  
it. She drug it down the steps, out the door, and into the trunk of her dad's Sunfire. She climbed  
  
in the back seat and they were off. She was excited to see Harry and Ron again. She had a crush on  
  
Ron.   
  
She stepped throught the platform and looked around. She heard her name being called,  
  
and turned around to see Harry and Ron running up to her. She greeted them each with a gigantic  
  
hug and a kiss on the cheek!  
  
"We've missed you!" panted Harry, he was still out of breath from running.   
  
"I've missed you too." said Hermioe looking back up at Ron, "Ron! I love your hair!"  
  
'He looks so damn sexy!' she thought.  
  
"Thanks! Mum insted on getting it trimmed so I did and Fred and George introduced gel and  
  
mouse to it!" His hair was ruffeled and looked like it was wind blown, or he just got out of bed,  
  
and put clothes on.  
  
"It doesn't look like you got it trimmed, but you can definitely tell that you style it!"  
  
"Let's get on the train," said Harry. Hermione nodded.   
  
When they found an empty compartment they all sat down and proceeded to talk about how their  
  
summers went.  
  
"So Hermione," Harry said, "How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh it was great!" she told them, "Amy, Hannah, Kandi, Leslie, and I had so much fun! They  
  
finally let our band perform in the one workshop, but we were suspended from performing again until  
  
next year, because we did Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' and did dirty things while dancing!" She  
  
had to stop and laugh at the look that appeared Harry and Ron's faces when she said she did   
  
something dirty.  
  
"What did you do?" piped Harry.  
  
"Spare us no detials!" added Ron.  
  
"Do you really want to hear?" she said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"YES!" they said in unison.  
  
"Ok..." she looked at them, "Well, we had been wanting to perform to the younger students  
  
at the workshops all year, because this was our second year being able to do so, and we didn't have  
  
the guts last year. When we finally got to go up there I started singing....  
  
*Ooh, I'm overdue Gimme some room, Comin' through Paid my dues, I'm in the mood Me and my girls   
  
gonna shake the room* and We started shakeing out butts and sticking out our breasts. So when we   
  
go to the part that goes, *Here it comes It's the one you been waitin' on Get up, get it up  
  
Yo, that's what's up Givin' just what you want to the maximum Uh oh Here we go* and we all took off  
  
our shirts. WE HAD BRAS ON YOU SICKOS!"  
  
"I hope you had a bra on," drawled a cold voice comming form the door to the compartment,  
  
"The guy's would probably be blinded by you hideous small breats."  
  
They turned to see Draco Malfoy watching with interest.  
  
"How much did you hear?" came Hermione  
  
"Oh not much just that you're quite the slut."  
  
"I-am-not-a-slut!" she said through clenched teeth, "It was part of the dance!"  
  
"Okay, note to self, Mudblood's not a slut!"  
  
"Get out!" she screamed pointing to the hall.  
  
"No, I think I'll join you. I am interested in what else you did."  
  
"Leave!" said Ron standing up and drawing his wand. Harry followed.  
  
"Weasley, loosen your breifs!" he snarled as he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
A few months later in potions class Hermione was sharing her usual table with Harry, and Ron.  
  
Of corse she was doing all the work, as usual.   
  
"Ron go get me a bottle of Butterfly juice." Hermione snapped. She was sick and tired of  
  
doing all of the work while the boys sat and chated.  
  
"Hermione! We are in the middle of an important discussion!" Ron said.  
  
"Don't touch the potion then!" 'Yeah like that'll happen' she thought.  
  
She got the Butterfly Juice and turned around to see Malfoy standing at the table. She  
  
was a little worried that he put someting in their potion because Harry and Ron didn't even  
  
know he was there.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" she said. She almost always called him Draco.  
  
"Oh nothing Granger. Just wanted to see how your potion was comming along."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she shouted in a warning like tone, and the whole class turned to watch.  
  
"Don't worry! I didn't do a thing," he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, right. If this explodes in my face I'll kill you!" She sat down and started to open  
  
the bottle of juice when he grabbed it. "Give it here!"   
  
Noticeing that the whole class was still watching (minus Snape, he wasn't in the room)  
  
Draco held the bottle up above his head and said, "I need it!"  
  
Hermione glanced at Crabbe and Goyle (Draco's partners) who's cauldron was simmering an   
  
orange potion that signeled they were done, and then up at Snape's desk, where a tube labeled  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, sat.  
  
"You're done with your potion! Now give me the juice!" she tried to jump for it but   
  
he was to tall for her. By then the Slythering began to laugh.  
  
"Beg." he said cooly  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said as she cocked and eyebrow.  
  
"I said beg, Granger. Down on your knees and beg!" With that little comment all of the   
  
Slytherins were in an uproar.  
  
"FUCK THIS!" said Hermione. She got up from her chair walked to where Crabbe and Goyle  
  
were sitting picked up the crushed berrys in one hand and the acid rain in the other and poured it  
  
into his cauldron. "Oops! I am so sorry Malfoy! That was so clumsy of me!" she said putting her  
  
hand on her chest and giving him an innocent look. Then she marched up to Snape's desk and took   
  
tube in her hand. "Is this all thats left?" she said pretending to trip and drop the tube. It smashed  
  
on the floor. "Sorry!" she said looking at the shocked expression on his face. All of the Slytherins  
  
staired at her in shock and it was the Gryffindors trun to laugh.   
  
"You little bitch!" sneered Draco as he drew his wand.  
  
"Is that a challange?" retorted Hermione following his actions.   
  
"Detention both of you! Tonight my office!" called a voice from behind them.   
  
They turned to see no one but Snape. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: I can't remember who the Slytherin girl prefect was and if it was Pansy too bad! I also can't  
  
remember who the other two houses were so work with me! Oh and there will only be about four or  
  
five chapters to this story so bear with me again!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"What?" sputtered Hermione, "he started it!"  
  
"I don't care who started it. The point is you both had your wands out. 15 points from   
  
Gryffindor for pointing it at a Slytherin."  
  
"Fuck you." she muttered under her breath.   
  
  
  
They left potions and went to lunch. Dumbledore told all of the students about the   
  
Christmas ball comming up and asked the prefects to meet him in the room behind the staff table.  
  
As Hermione and Ron got up from the table, Ron took it to his advantige and asked Hermione  
  
a very important question.  
  
"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked up at him in shock. Ron blushed.  
  
"Yes!" she squealed jumping up and down and getting a few look from the other tables.  
  
They entered the room and sat down on the couches.   
  
"Now, as I have just informed you, there will be a Christmas ball, Head's will be going  
  
togeather, as will the Prefects. I will assign you partners." Dumbledore started, "You will  
  
also help with the decoration plans. Ok, the pairs will be, Ron Wealsey with Blaise Z...(no clue   
  
how to spell her last name), Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy....." Hermione didn't hear the   
  
rest, because she was in shock.  
  
"Excuse me professor, I think you made a mistake, I couldn't possibly..." she stopped  
  
when Dumbledore put his hand up.  
  
"You will go with Mr. Malfoy, end of discussion. You will also be alloud to wear regualr  
  
dresses and tuxes. Goodnight."  
  
A couple of day's past and the decoration plans for the ball were complete. Now all they  
  
needed was to buy new dresses.   
  
"Ginny," Hermione asked, "we are going shopping togeather right? You'll help me pick  
  
out my dress robes?"  
  
"Hell yeah! You think I'd let you pick them out on your own? Oh and I am doing you  
  
hair and make up!" Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny cut in. "Deal!"  
  
"Oh I love you too Gin!"  
  
They got up the next day and headed for Hogsmeade. First they went into the dress   
  
shop called 'Daisy's Dresses'. Hermione and Ginny modeled for eachother and goofed  
  
off a little but Hermion just couldn't seem to find the right one. Even though she wasn't going  
  
with Ron she still wanted to impress him.   
  
"Hermione! Look here!" Ginny held up this beautiful silver dress that had a low round   
  
neckline and two thin straps that obviously tied wround her neck. It was was glittered with   
  
sequence except that thin line where her stomach showed.   
  
Hermione went into the dressing room put it on and came back out with it on.  
  
"Oh Hermione! You look beautiful!" Ginny gasped. The dress came down to her knees  
  
and enhanced her curves.   
  
"I like it too!" said the lady at the counter who was distracted by how pretty Hermione  
  
looked.  
  
"I'll get it then." she said turning back into the dressing room. Ginny decided on a   
  
bright red one with no straps and red matching gloves.  
  
"What next?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Shoes." said Ginny simply.   
  
The entered the shoe store simply called 'The Shoe Store'. Ginny got a pair of red   
  
spiked-heel shoes that matched her dress perfectly. Hermione deciede on a pair of clear heels  
  
with glittler in the strap. Then they went to the jewelry store.  
  
"Hermione, look at this pendent." said Ginny holding up a gold chained necklace with a  
  
heart shaped crystal hanging form it.   
  
"Oh that is beautiful!"   
  
"Marry Christmas!" said Ginny, "I new you'd love it so I got it for you."  
  
"Oh Ginny!" said Hermione hugging her. When she pulled away she rolled her eyes and handed  
  
Ginny a ruby necklace.  
  
"Marry Christmas!"  
  
"Oh Hermione!" gasped Ginny.  
  
"It went so well with you dress and I just figured...."  
  
"It's perfect Hermione!" squealed Ginny grasping Hermione tight. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I love you!  
  
Imperfectionist ;D: Sorry I'll try to make it more funny! I swear!  
  
Tigrechica: Thanks, Oh and I lied there will be more then 4 or 5 chaps!  
  
mei-san: Like I said I'll keep it going! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Oh and Hermione's friends are muggles. Camp Green Lake is a muggle camp.  
  
Well next chap! Hope you enjoy!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
They went back up to Hogwarts. There was still time before they had to get ready so they  
  
sat down with Ron and Harry and talked.   
  
"What's your dress look like Hermione?" asked Ron putting his arm around her.  
  
"Oh it's beaut...." started Ginny  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione stopped her, "It's a suprise!" Ron glared at her.  
  
"Hermione!" whined Ron  
  
"Nope. You'll wait." she whispered and then she kissed him.   
  
"Hermione, that's my brother..."  
  
"Ron, spare your sister!" said Harry  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine... I'll just give up!"  
  
"Nope! You won't!" said Harry and he pulled her into a kiss.   
  
They made out for a while, well, until Seamus and Neville came in.   
  
"Hey guys!" said Seamus.  
  
"Hi" said Hermione.  
  
"We'd better get ready." said Ginny.  
  
Ginny and Hermione got up and went up to Ginny's room. They put on their dresses and Ginny  
  
did Hermione's makeup. She put silver eyeshadow on her with black eyeliner and pink tint lip gloss.  
  
She put sparkles on her chest area place.. you know... and on her arms. Then Ginny did her hair,   
  
she pulled it up in a ponytail at the top of her head and pulled loose strands out from all over,  
  
and curled it. All of it. The ponytail and the strands. She looked beautiful! Ginny had on a   
  
brown eyeshadow that sparkled, sparkle powder on her face, so she shimmered and brown lipstick.  
  
Her hair was in a bun on top of her head. Nothing like Hermione.  
  
When they were finished they put on their necklaces and shoes, and went down stairs.  
  
They were in the common room, and they were supposed to meet the guys in front of the Fat Lady   
  
(Harry and Malfoy not Harry and Ron).  
  
"Are you ready for this?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I am!" answered Hermione, "But I really don't want to go with Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't blame you. He's such a git!"  
  
They walked out of the common room, Ginny first then Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, you look wonder..." Harry started then he looked up at Hermione, "Wow! Hermione!"  
  
"You're Ginny's date, Harry. Stop gawking." she said and then she looked at Draco.  
  
His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were big, and he was apparently lost for words. She walked  
  
over to him and pushed his mouth closed. She took the time to notice how good he looked.  
  
'Wow! He sure looks good tonight.' 'Hermione you did not just say that! You hate him  
  
and he hates you.' 'Yeah but look at him!' 'Ron!' 'You're right! Must think of Ron!' She  
  
argured with herself.  
  
"You don't look to bad tonight, Mudblood!" he smirked.  
  
"You really need new material!" she said back  
  
"Well shall we?" he said as he gave her his arm.  
  
"Quite the gentleman tonight!"  
  
"Yeah well, I have to be!"  
  
"Ok lets go!" said Ginny.  
  
They walked down to the great hall togeather. As they entered Ginny and Harry gasped.  
  
It didn't have the four long tables it had booths up against the walls and some tables  
  
and chairs. Mistletoe was hung from the cealing in a few spots. It was enchanted so the people  
  
that were under it couldn't move until they kissed. The first song came on. Hermione new it!  
  
It was her fav. song! Hold on by Good Charlotte.  
  
"Let's dance, Draco" she said.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and his were around her waist.  
  
"Why'd you wanna dance?"  
  
"Because this is a dance and you are who I am here with, so..."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I didn't think I'd get to dance at all."  
  
"Again... Why?"  
  
"Because we hate eachother."  
  
"Good point but how 'bout we get along tonight."  
  
"Alright but none of the Slytherins can know."  
  
"I think they already do." she said makeing a gesture to all of the people stairing at them.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Listen! Dumbledore made us come togeather" She anounced. "So die!"  
  
The song was over, and pretty soon there was only 2 hours left!  
  
So they sat in a booth and Draco went to get them some punch.  
  
Hermione didn't notice Ron walking up to her.  
  
"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" he said.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Are you haveing fun?"  
  
"Not really" he commented, "Blaise is a bitch!"  
  
"I believe that!"  
  
"Hermione, would you like to...."   
  
"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco interupted  
  
"I, am planning on asking my girlfriend to dance."  
  
"She says no! Now go away!"  
  
"Ron..." Hermione started.  
  
"Fine!" Ron said as he turned around and stormed away.  
  
"Draco!? Why did you do that?"  
  
"You're my date!"  
  
"So he's my boyfriend!" she got up and started to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry! Don't go, there's still 2 hours left." They had been there for two   
  
already.  
  
"Let go, Draco" she said pulling her arm away. She tried to trun around and walk away.  
  
She was stuck.  
  
"Draco can you move?"  
  
"No" he said wiggiling around.  
  
"Oh no!" she said looking up and pointing to the mistletoe.  
  
(A/N I was gunna leave you hanging but I'm not that mean!)  
  
"Great now we have to kiss."  
  
"It's not exactly a party for me eaither."  
  
"Let's just get it over with!"  
  
"Fine!"   
  
She leaned in and so did he. His lips met hers. They were soft and warm. They were there  
  
for what seemed like an eternity. Until...  
  
"HERMIONE!"   
  
"Ron! This isn't what it looks like.. Well, actually it's exactly what it looks like but,  
  
I can explain."  
  
"Please do!"  
  
"The mistletoe is charmed so that the people under it can't move until they kiss."  
  
"Not buying it!"  
  
"Please Ron.. Go ask Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine, I forgive you!"  
  
They stepped out from under the mistletoe and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were.  
  
"Hey Gin, hey Harry!"  
  
"Hey 'Mione!"  
  
They were all laughing at a joke Draco just told and Pansy came over with a glass of punch.  
  
"Dracie, do you have something for the Mudblood? I saw you kiss her!"  
  
"Pansy, go away I hate you!" said Draco.  
  
"It's all because of her!" she said as she took her glass of punch and spilled  
  
it down the front of Hermione's silver dress.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. Then she slapped Pansy across the face turned on her heel  
  
and stormed out of the great hall. The Slytherin's erupted with laughter. All except for Draco. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: Since I don't know how long this is gunna be (The story not the chapter) when you see   
  
~*END*~ then its over!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron as he ran after her.  
  
"You know you deserved that!" Draco snarled getting looks form the Slytherins, Harry, and  
  
Ginny. He hated to see women cry.  
  
"You're sticking up for her?"  
  
"Stuff it, Pansy." he said as he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"Hermione! Stop!" yelled Ron.  
  
"What Ron?" said Hermione through tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Are you blind Ron, or did you not just see me get humiliated infront of the entire school?!"  
  
"Who cares about that?"  
  
"I care!"  
  
"Don't cry!"  
  
"Oh Ron." she cried hugging him.  
  
He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "I love you 'Mione!"  
  
"Do you really?" she asked. He nodded, "I love you too!"  
  
They kissed and headed up to the common room. They went up to Ron's room and feel asleep  
  
in eachother's arms. (All they did was hug kiss and sleep.)  
  
The next day Hermione was extremely happy that Ron told her he loved her. She went to classes  
  
and in potions was approached by Draco.  
  
"Sorry about last night... You know for what Pansy did."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"No I am sorry! Not that you were humiliated or anything but because that dress was   
  
really pretty! It enhanced you appearnce, but today you're just the ugly mudblood you always are!"  
  
Her eyes widened. "I hate you!"  
  
"Where's you boyfriend? He hasn't been is any of the classes?"  
  
"S-so-sorry I'm late professor!" panted Ron. His face was red and sweaty. It looked like  
  
he just ran a marathon. "I didn't feel well!"  
  
"15 points to Gryffindor. Take you seat Mr. Weasley!" drawled Snape.  
  
"What's the matter Ron? Are you ok?" Hermione asked feeling his forehead and his cheeks.  
  
He was flushed. "You should go to Madame..."  
  
"No Hermione I'm fine!" he snapped. It made her want to cry, but she held it back.  
  
The rest of the week was about the same. Ron avoided her as much as possible. He  
  
was late for classes all the time and he even skipped dinner. Hermione wanted to know what was  
  
going on so that night she talked to Harry.  
  
"Harry, what's up with Ron?"  
  
"I don't know but he has been acting weird lately."  
  
"Yeah, ever since the Christmas when he told me he loved me."  
  
"He said he loves you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it sure as hell doesnt' seem like he love me that much."  
  
"Mabey he just doesn't feel good."  
  
"Let's go back to the common room mabey he's there."  
  
"Yeah we'd better get back anyway Filch is gunna be comming out soon and we don't wanna  
  
be caught!"  
  
So they went up to the common room. Ron wasn't there.   
  
"Let's check upstairs Harry."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They walked up the stairs to the boys dorms and Hermione opened the door to his dorm.  
  
She heard a girls giggling. She looked and the curtins on Ron's four poster were closed.  
  
She shot a worried glance at Harry, and started to walk over to the bed with her hand stretched out.  
  
She grabbed the curtin and pulled it open. She couldn't breath at what she saw. Ron was in   
  
his boxers on top of a half naked Cho Chang. He was kissing her neck and she didn't have a bra on.  
  
When they heart the curtin open they both looked up.  
  
"Hermione, I can explain." He said standing up and reaching out to touch her.  
  
She shook her head and whispered, "No!" while looking at Cho. Then she turned her eyes to  
  
him. "You love me huh?" With that started crying and turned and fled the scene.  
  
"You sicken me Ron." said Harry as he too turned and left.  
  
Hermione ran. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going, but she  
  
didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away. She finally couldn't run anymore and leaned  
  
against the wall and slid down it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry even  
  
harder. "How could he do this to me?" she said talking to no one inperticular. She curled into a ball  
  
on the floor and cried.  
  
"What's the matter?" came a cold voice.  
  
"Why do you care? I'm just an ugly mudblood!"  
  
"Granger? Is that you?"  
  
"No, I'm Harry!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"No sorry Granger! I am not gunna leave you alone until you tell me why you're crying."  
  
"Who cares why I'm crying? No one cares that's who!"  
  
"Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"Why? So you can tell all of you Slytherin friends? So you can make fun of me even more?  
  
No I'm sorry!" she said as she stood up an ran again. She heard his footsteps behind her. He grabbed  
  
her arm.  
  
"Granger, I won't tell my Slythering friends, and I won't make fun of you now tell me why  
  
you are crying!"  
  
"I don't believe you for one thing and for two I don't feel like being laughed at right now!"  
  
"I won't laugh at you! I promise!"  
  
"Fine!" she said sitting against the wall once again she needed it off her chest anyway,  
  
"Ron he... Well, the when I ran out of the Christmas ball after Pansy ruined my dress, he caught   
  
up with me and told me he loved me. Then he started being late for class and every time I saw him  
  
he was sweaty and flushed like he had just ran the whole castle in 5 minutes." she looked at Draco  
  
she didn't think she should continue. She took a deep breath, "So tonight he missed dinner and   
  
Harry and I went out to talk. We went back to the common room and he wasn't there so we went to   
  
the dorms and I caught him in bed with Cho Chang!" she burst into tears at that last part.  
  
"Hermione, I...." Draco started  
  
"Ok I told you! Are you happy now? Now you can go and tell all of your friends and they  
  
can make fun of me!" she stood up and stormed away. 


	5. Chapter Five

Discalimer: Don't own!  
  
Thanks to preciousonee for reviewing!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Draco called after her.   
  
"What? Ok! Go ahead laugh! I give you permission!"  
  
"No, I won't do that."  
  
"You never passed up the chance to kick me while I'm down before." she said through sniffles.  
  
"That's because you weren't crying." he said hugging her and trying to calm her down.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"   
  
'Shit!' he thought, 'I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy's aren't nice!'  
  
"I'm not Mudblood, I just want you to calm down, because your crying is getting annoying."  
  
She pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him. She noticed his eyes weren't the same  
  
cold as usual. Then she started crying again and ran off.  
  
'Damn! Why did I have to scare her off like that?' he thought.  
  
'Why did I trush him? By lunch tomorrow the whole school will know." Hermione thought as  
  
she walked back up to the common room.   
  
When she entered everyone got quiet. It was apparent that they were talking about her.  
  
  
  
She was right. The next day everybody knew. Draco didn't tell of corse, he kept his   
  
word. Harry told Ginny, and was overheard by a few other Gryffindors. The Gryffindors that heard  
  
told more Gryffindors, who told Ravenclaws, and so forth. And as for the people who didn't know,  
  
well Ginny told Luna, and you can guess what happened from there. Hermione couldn't stand it!  
  
She hated pity and that's what she got. Pity and from those who didn't pity her she got laughed at.  
  
Ron was bragging to everyone who would listen about the fact that he played her for so long.  
  
Harry of corse was on Hermione's side, as was Ginny. She over heard one of his conversations with  
  
Justin, Seamus, and a few random slytherins.   
  
"And then I was like 'Hermione would you be my girlfriend?'. And then she squealed and  
  
screamed 'Yes!'. Then a couple of days later I met with Cho and she was like all crying. So  
  
I took her back to my room and "made her feel better" if you know what I mean!"  
  
"You go!" said a Slytherin.  
  
"Yeah! You're the man!" said the other Slytherin  
  
"No.. no.. no.. this is the best part! When she ran out of the dance, I caught up with  
  
her and told her I loved her! She bought it! She's so...."  
  
"I hate you Ronald Weasley" she interupted him, "Do me a favor and just die!"  
  
Ron just stood there in shock at being told to die. He couldn't believe it! She embarrassed  
  
him in front of all of his friends! He couldn't just stand there and let it happen. So he chased her.  
  
When he cought up to her he grabbed her wrist a whirled her around. Then he slammed her  
  
up against the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER, tell me to die Hermione Anne Granger!"  
  
"Don't YOU ever, EVER, use my middle name! My mother is the only one who can do that! And  
  
SHE only uses when we're late or I'm in trouble."  
  
"Oh, my dear, you are in trouble!" he said grinning evily. Then he slapped her across the   
  
face. Her eyes widened in shock.   
  
"Don't you ever hit me again!" she screamed.  
  
::Smack:: He wammed her in the face again. He raised his hand to hit her yet again but a  
  
voice called out.  
  
"Wait till mother hears about this Ronald Weasley." the voice said.  
  
He slowly turned around and there stood Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Ginny you wouldn't!" He said letting go of Hermione who slid down the wall. Her   
  
wrists were brusing and her face stund and was beat red. She could tell she was going to have   
  
a black eye. She was trying not to cry, seeing as how she was on the ground and he could easily  
  
kick her. She didn't wan't to pravoke him.  
  
"Get out of here Ron!" said Harry his wand in his hand and pointed at Ron.  
  
"No I am not done with her yet." he said turning around and doing what she feared most...  
  
kicking her. Hard. Three times, in the stomach.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" harry yelled, and Ron went flying into the wall and fell with a 'thump'  
  
on top of Hermione who, as it is, already couldn't breathe.  
  
Harry and Ginny rushed over to her and pushed Ron off.   
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." she said standing up, "let's get back to the common room. Please don't   
  
mention this to anyone."  
  
"But Hermion..." said Ginny  
  
"No Gin! I am gunna walk with Harry to classes from now on and I'll try not to venture out  
  
alone. I promise!"  
  
"Cross you heart and hope to die?" said Ginny holding out her pinky.  
  
"Stick a needle in my eye!" said Hermione wrapping her pinky around Ginny's.  
  
The next day in Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione showed up with a black eye.   
  
"What happened Mudblood?" sneered Draco, "Did Weasley finally get ahold of you for breaking  
  
in on him and cho?"  
  
"I hate you Draco Malfoy! You are such a.... a..... a selfish asshole!" Hermione screamed.  
  
She turned and ran into the Forbiddin Forest.  
  
'Draco next time just keep your mouth shut!' he thought  
  
Meanwhile in the forest....... 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
A/N: I am sorry for doing that to you! Please don't hate me! Thanks to all who reviewed! ::Hugs::  
  
I love you all! Oh and Hermione's coversation with herself is confuseing. Have you ever been   
  
thinking about one thing and then all of a sudden start thinking about another? Well if not it   
  
might make no sence! Oh and The Vixen Pixies was the name of my group but we changed it!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could as far as she could. She was oblivious to the fallen  
  
branches cutting and scratching her legs. Finally she collapsed on a patch of warm grass where   
  
the sun was shining through the trees. She began to wimper and sob.  
  
'Why? Why does he have to be so cold?' 'Why does Ron have to be such a bastard?'  
  
'Oh Hermione you know you still love him.' 'No I don't' 'Yes you do! Nothing he could say or do   
  
to you could make you hate him.' 'You're right!' 'Of course I'm right! I'm you!' 'What if Malfoy  
  
knows what he did to you?' 'No he couldn't. Could he?' 'He might!' 'Well, school will be over soon  
  
and you'll be with Hannah, Kandi, Les, and Amy!' 'Yeah! No Ron, no Draco, no anyone but the five  
  
of us! The Vixen Pixies!'   
  
She looked up, the realization of being in the forest caught up with her. She looked   
  
around. She was really scared. She got up and looked towards where she tought the grounds were.  
  
'Surely class is over, and everyone is at dinner by now.' 'Let's get back!'   
  
She started to walk where she was looking. She walked for a while.  
  
"Shit, I'm lost." she cursed aloud. She heard a twig snap. Her head jerked the way the  
  
sound came form. "Hello? Is anyone there? Can you help me? I'm lost."  
  
"Hermione?" came a familiar voice.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I should know it! I've gone to school with you for six years! Not to mention I know  
  
you pretty well! Trust me! I know your name!" the voice said as another twig snapped. They were   
  
getting closer. "Where are you? Keep talking, I'll follow your voice!"  
  
"Ok what should I say?"  
  
"Sing."  
  
"What song....." she said turning her head. Harry came into view.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"When you ran out I ran after you! Then I got lost and I heard someone sobbing so I followed  
  
the sobs. Then I heard someone say, 'Shit, I'm lost!' I knew it was you so...."  
  
"Let's go, it's getting dark."  
  
"Ok. Follow me. I left a trail."  
  
"What did Malfoy do after I left?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence the rest of the way.   
  
'Why did I ask about him?' she thought. 'You asked bacause you were curious as how he   
  
reacted!' 'You're right.' She sighed  
  
Soon they were back at the castle, and late for DADA. They ran up the steps as fast as   
  
they could and barged through the door. Panting, they took their seets.  
  
"Oh look!" said Malfoy, "Mudblood and Scarhead finally decided to break up their make-out  
  
fest to come to class."  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy!" said Harry.  
  
"Denying it? Well I guess I would too, if it was her I was with!" he said makeing a   
  
head movement to Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" came a voice. They turned to see Ron.  
  
'He's sticking up for me' Hermione thought, but her thoughts were interupted.  
  
"Oh stuff it! You're only sticking up for her because you want Harry to forgive you  
  
for cheating on her! You're low. You're lower then low, you're the scum on the bacteria in  
  
Fang's saliva. No, you're worse then that!" Draco sneered, then he realized what he was doing,  
  
and looking around at the whole class that was stairing at him, he quickly saved himself.   
  
"Not that I care about her, but cheating is low! I thought you couln't get anylower! You were low  
  
enough as it is."  
  
Ron turned as red as Pansy's nail polish (which was very red), and put down his head.  
  
'So he wasn't sticking up for me. He want's Harry back. I should have known that  
  
he wouldn't be interested in me again.' She fought down tears, as she looked at Ron. Then she  
  
looked at Malfoy once again and she couldn't hold it in any longer.   
  
As a tear ran down her cheek, she got up went over to Ron, and smacked him across the   
  
face with all of her might. The sound echoed around the class, and everyone looked up once again.  
  
"That was for this," she pointed to the bruse on her wrists, "and this!" she pointed to   
  
her eye.   
  
She whirled around and took her seat again.   
  
"Why'd you do that? You didn't want anyone to know!" asked Harry.  
  
"Well they were probablly gunna find out anyway." she answered.  
  
'So the Weasel really did hit her.' Draco thought, 'That's why she ran away when I said  
  
that this morning!'  
  
Hermione mustered all of her courage, and turned around to look at Draco. Then without  
  
hesitation she said, "You were right." There were tears running down her cheeks and she turned  
  
back around.   
  
As Draco looked at her, he couldn't help but feel sorry. 'Why does she always have to cry  
  
when I'm around?' 'You have a weekness.' 'No I don't! I'm a Malfoy we don't have weeknesses!'  
  
'You hate to see women cry.' 'So?' 'So, that's a weekness!' 'Well that's father's fault! If he   
  
wouln't have made mother cry so much then it wouldn't hurt me.' 'But it does hurt you.'  
  
'Shut up, you don't know anyting!' 'You know you just insulted your self!' 'Well in that case,  
  
your great!' 'Sure...' he argued with himself.  
  
Soon it was time to leave Hogwarts. Hermione was so happy to be getting away from it all.  
  
From Ron, and her feelings for him, Draco, and his... weirdness around her, Harry and, well not  
  
Harry. She was also excited about seing Les, Kandi, Amy, and Hannah. She was so excited. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept Brian, Troy, Renee, Nicole, and Alyssa. I don't really own  
  
them as they are based on real people and those are their names.   
  
A/N: Hey! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Ace Fyre I am sorry that Hogwarts went fast but  
  
I was getting bored writing it! I hope I won't get bored with this part, but I don't think I will  
  
as I get to make American Muggles and I can base them on people I know!! Well here's the next   
  
chapter! This is before she goes to Camp Green Lake but after Hogwarts! I'll try to put in as   
  
much detil as possible! Oh and Nicole is based on a friend who moved away, Alyssa is based on  
  
one of my best friends, Renee is based on my best friend in the entire world and my soul sister,  
  
Brian is based on one of my other bestfriends and Renee's twin, Troy is based on the boy who  
  
I have the hugest crush on and Brian's best friend, he, in a way, is my friend too.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione was on the train ride home. She was, of course, sitting with Harry and Ginny.  
  
They were flirting endlessly, and it was makeing her sick. Ginny had a crush on Harry for the  
  
longest time and it looked like Harry was starting to give in to her. She invited him  
  
to visit the Burrow the summer, and Harry gratefully accepted. Ron was happy because it would  
  
give him time to try to regain Harry's trust and friendship.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Ginny giggled batting her eyelashes, "Harry you're so funny!"  
  
"I try!" Harry said huffing on his nails and wipeing them on his shirt.  
  
"Stop!" she said slapping him playfully.  
  
Hermione made a face that showed she was disgusted, got up, walked out of the compartment,  
  
and went to look for an empty one. Luckily she found one. She sat down pulled out her diary and  
  
began to write,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hello, I am on my way home from Hogwarts. Like I have told you in many past pages, this  
  
year was interesting. Draco Malfoy, a stupid prick has been being nice for no reason at all.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if he has a soft spot. He seems so nice at times, I think that the only reason  
  
he is a dick head is because he was brainwashed by Lucius, his father. I mean it seems like, with  
  
even with his mother and father, Malfoy's show no emotion. When he tries to show emotion,  
  
he quickly catches himself, and snaps at you with a comment like 'Mudblood'. God!   
  
Ron, my ex-boyfriend, and the one I'm still in love with, told me he loved me, cheated on  
  
me with Cho Chang, then beat me up because I told him to die. Harry and Ginny are going to  
  
get togeather this summer, I can feel it. All I have to look forward to is Alyssa, Renee, Nicole,  
  
Troy, Brian, Hannah, Amy, Kandi, and Les. I have a feeling that Ron is going to pull Harry onto  
  
his side. He's done it before, and then next year, I will be alone. Ron will never talk to me   
  
again. Harry is either going to be with his new found love Ginny, or with Ron, if Ron get's his  
  
way. And to top it all off, I will undoubtedly be Head Girl, and Malfoy head boy. That means  
  
that I will have to share a common room, and probablly a bathroom if we don't get our own. Now,   
  
I am sitting in a compartment by myself thinking. My friends are all I have at home. I mean, my  
  
parents used to care but now all they do is fight. I am afraid that one of these days my mom is  
  
gunna push dad to far and get put into intensive care. They act so perfect around my friends.   
  
I am also afraid that he is going to start on me too. I guess I don't really have to worry all   
  
that much because I am gone for 1 and 1/2 months at an American muggle camp, Camp Green Lake.  
  
It is so beautiful! It has a great big lake and tons of trees. Well anyway, I don't get to see   
  
my friends alot because......  
  
She was so caught up in writing in the diary she didn't notice the compartment door open  
  
and Draco step in. He snatched the diary away from her and began to look it over. She staired up  
  
at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm.. a diary!?" he said, smirking, "Let's see, Dear Diary, Hello, I am on my way..."  
  
he read.  
  
"Give it here Malfoy!" she yelled jumping up and trying to get it from him.   
  
"Nope let's see is there anything about me in here?" he questioned looking at the page.  
  
"Ahhhh.. Yes, hmm.. Draco Malfoy, a stupid prick has been being nice for no reason at all.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if he has a soft spot. He seems so nice at times, I think that the only reason  
  
he is a dick head is because he was brainwashed by Lucius, his father. I mean it seems like, with  
  
even with his mother and father, Malfoy's show no emotion. When he tries to show emotion,  
  
he quickly catches himself, and snaps at you with a comment like 'Mudblood'. God!" His mouth hung  
  
open as he staired at the page. Hermione took the oppertunity to snatch the book out of his hands.   
  
"Never, EVER, do that again! THAT IS PRIVATE!" she screamed.   
  
"What are you gunna do Mudblood? Write something else about me?"  
  
"Get out of here! GET OUT!" she pulled out her wand. "GO!"  
  
He turned and headed out of the door. She quickly finished off the entry in her diary and  
  
closed it. She staired out of the window and pulled out her charmed CD player and turned on Good  
  
Charlotte. She tried not to think of Draco as she sung.   
  
"If you want me to wait,   
  
I will wait for you.   
  
If you tell me to stay,   
  
I will stay right through.   
  
If you don't wanna say,   
  
anything at all.   
  
I'm happy wondering." She was interupted by the compartment door opening again. Two people stumbled  
  
in. They were kissing furiously. She tried to see who it was but she couldn't see their face's, but  
  
even so, she knew who the guy was. There was only one person she knew with that color hair. Ron.  
  
Wrapped in some girls arms. She was stunned. She got up and ran out of the compartment knocking  
  
into the couple. She started to cry as she ran down the hall. She ran into someone and was   
  
knocked on her butt. Only to be looking once again, at Draco. He wasn't alone this time. He was   
  
accoumpyed by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.   
  
"Watch it!" said Malfoy coldy.   
  
"Look, Mudblood's crying!" shreiked Pansy happily.  
  
"Fuck you Pansy!" she said as she got up and pushed past them.   
  
She went into yet another empty compartment. "WHY?" she cried laying down, "Why me?"  
  
She cried until the train came to a halt. She got her stuff and headed towards the barrier.  
  
She stepped out and was greeted with a loud shout.  
  
"HERMIONE!" she turned to see Troy, Brian, Renee, Nicole, and Alyssa running her way. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Discalimer: You know what I own and what I don't!   
  
A/N: yeah... Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! ::kisses hand and blows it your way::  
  
WOO! Oh and is it me or are all of my friends short? Oh well! Alyssa and Renee are the shortest!  
  
then me! But hey! Life is short and so am I! Oh and La is Alyssa.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Troy! Brian! Renee! Nicole! Alyssa!" she shrieked happly, flinging her arms around Brian  
  
who was the closest to her. "I have missed you sooooooo much!" She broke apart from Brian and   
  
continued to hug the rest of them. Then stepped back to observe them.  
  
Brian has brown hair and green eyes, and is Renee's twin. He is pretty tall.   
  
Renee has brown hair and blue eyes, she is somewhat short and very pale. Nicole has blonde hair  
  
with brown roots, it lookes almost like she died it but it is like that natural, she has blue eyes  
  
also, she is very skinny. Alyssa is blonde and has green eyes, she is also short. Troy had also  
  
has blonde hair with brown in it and blue eyes. Out of all of them he was the tallest. He had been  
  
short when she left for Hogwarts but he obviously grew.   
  
"WOW! Troy, you grew!" she said looking him over (no she wasn't checking him out!), "When  
  
I left you were shorter then me!"  
  
"I didn't grow you just shrunk!" he said patting her head. She growled at him.  
  
"If you treat a girl like a dog she's going to pee on you!" Niclole said.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger and her muggle friends." drawled a cold voice.  
  
She didn't even need to turn around. "What do you want Draco?" she questioned. When she  
  
heard him laugh she whirled around and stared daggers at him. "To make me cry some more?"  
  
"He made you cry 'Mione?" said Brian.  
  
"Want us to take him down?" said Renee stepping forward.  
  
"He's cute!" said Alyssa.   
  
"LA!" said Nicole, Renee, Brian, Troy, and Hermione togeather.  
  
"He is a grade A ass! What do you want?" Hermione said tapping her foot.   
  
"Well...." Draco started.   
  
"Hey! Hermione!" she turned to see Ginny and Harry running up to her.   
  
"Ginny, Harry, I thought you left!" she said looking at them confused.  
  
"Well, mum and dad aren't here yet and we spotted you and Malfoy, and we came to see  
  
if you needed us to knock his brains out." Ron said squeezing his hands closed so tight his knuckles  
  
were white.  
  
"Awwww!" smirked Draco, "Potty and Weasel sticking up for their girlfriend?"  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy!" said Hermione.  
  
"And what will you do? Smack me again?"   
  
Hermione screamed jumping on him and straddling his waist with her legs.   
  
"I hate you Malfoy" she screamed punching him hard in the chest.  
  
Harry and Ginny just looked at her in shock while Alyssa and Nicole made to pull her off.  
  
"Ferret" insulted Hermione.  
  
"Crazy bitch!" retorted Draco.  
  
"How's it feel to get the crap kicked out of you by a 'Mudblood', huh?" said Ginny.  
  
"You know what, Granger? I didn't know you had it in you! Well, at least we know you're not  
  
pure muggle!"   
  
Hermione tried to jump on him again but the grasp La and Nicole had on her was to tight.  
  
Renee, not being magical, but still knowing that it was an insult, pushed past Brian and Troy and  
  
tackled Draco to the ground. She continued to punch and smack him until Brian pulled her off.  
  
Draco got up off the ground, quickly raised and lowered his eyebrows, turned on his heel,  
  
and left.  
  
"Wow!" said Ginny.  
  
"Hermoine, where did that come from?" said Harry in shock.  
  
"Oh don't mind her. You should have seen her last summer when she went at Dan Sherbondy."  
  
said Troy.   
  
"That was so funny!" said Alyssa.  
  
"Oh yeah!" excalimed Brian, "When he insulted Renee and Troy. That was great!." He turned  
  
to Harry and Ginny. "She stood up and said 'What did you say?'. He was like, 'You heard me, freak.'  
  
Then she went, 'No you're mistaken! The only freak here is you.'. Then he laughed at her and  
  
went back to picking on Troy and Renee. You should have seen her face! She walked over to him and  
  
punched him so hard in the face he fell down then she started kicking him and everything."  
  
"Thanks, Brian! I didn't really want them to know that!"  
  
"WOW! Hermione, violent?" said Ginny.  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed." said Harry.  
  
"Well I don't like to show it at school." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Hey, you never introduced us!" said Troy quickly stepping up to Ginny and takeing her hand.  
  
"Troy, get that look out of you're eye!" said Nicole, knocking her out of the way and  
  
takeing Harry's hand. "How do you do? I'm Nicole."  
  
"I'm Ginny, and this is Harry." Ginny said eyeing Nicole with great dislike  
  
"Hi Harry!" said Nicole, "I'm Nicole and your eyes are beautiful!"  
  
"He's taken 'Cole!" said Hermione pushing her out of the way and pulling Harry away  
  
form Nicole. "Sorry about them! They tend to take to guys quickly!"  
  
"It's ok! That Nicole was scary!" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah but not as scary as you when you're mad!" added Harry.  
  
"Give it another try?"   
  
"Fine!" they said in unison.  
  
"Ok!" Hermione said turning around and faceing her friends, "If Nicole will  
  
stop scaring off my friends, then I can introduce Harry and Ginny to you guys."  
  
Troy took Nicole by the sholders.   
  
"Ok we're ready!" said Renee.   
  
"Ok, everyone, this is Harry and Ginny. Harry, Ginny, this is Troy, Brian, and Renee, I think  
  
you have already met Alyssa and Nicole."  
  
"Hi!" said Ginny.  
  
"Did Hermione really go mentle on that kid last year?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah!" said Renee, "right before she left for camp."  
  
"You should hear her music!" said Brian.  
  
"Brian!" Hermione said looking at him like she was gunna kill him.   
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"What does she do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"She sing's." said Troy  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How come you've never sang to us?" asked Harry.  
  
"How come you've never asked me to?"  
  
"We never knew you could sing!"  
  
"Don't push it!"  
  
"Ginny!" someone called.  
  
"Oh that's Ron! Comming! Come on Harry! Bye Hermione!" said Ginny hugging Hermione.   
  
"Bye Gin! Bye Harry!" Hermione said giveing Harry a hug.  
  
Harry and Gin walked away and Hermione turned to her other friends.  
  
"So you wanna go have some fun?" she asked.  
  
Troy raised his eyebrows at her, Renee smirked, Nicole pursed her lips, Alyssa was watching  
  
Harry walk away, and Brian said, "What do ya have in mind?"  
  
Hermione gave them her 'Let's go to hell in a fast car' look.  
  
"Come on!" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah!  
  
A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry! Thank you to katherine for pointing out that Ron beats up Hermione  
  
then is all nice to her! If Ron was with Harry in chapter 8 go back and read it! I AM SO SORRY!  
  
I feel all stupid and shit! Well thanks to all who reviewed I probablly wouln't know what to do  
  
without you! Oh yeah and I based Hermione's clothes on stuff I have.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
They went to Hermione's house to drop off her stuff. She didn't even bother to say hi  
  
to her parents because it was unlikely that they would care. So after her stuff was all unpacked  
  
they sat there for a little bit in her room talking about what happened at school. (both schools).  
  
"So, 'Mione, tell us. Did you ever get that stud muffin that you wanted so bad? What was his  
  
name Ron?" asked Alyssa.   
  
"Yeah Hermione, he was a hott one!" added Nicole.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she looked down at the green carpet. She was trying to fight   
  
back tears. She couldn't hold them in.   
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" asked Renee going over and comforting her.   
  
"You guys know Ginny? She is his sister." stated Hermione.  
  
"You're avoiding the subject!" said Troy matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermoine shook her head. "I don't really wanna talk about it."  
  
"'Mione we're some of your best buds. You can tell us anything." said Brian looking worried.  
  
"Ok. Well, at Hogwarts..." she stopped, looked up at the eager faces of her friends,   
  
looked back down, and continued, "he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes."\  
  
She continued to tell them the whole story. When she was done she recieved hugs from all of them.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, youre to good for him." said Nicole.  
  
"Well, I still love him!"   
  
"Hey! What's this you said about going to hell in a fast car?" said Alyssa trying to change  
  
the subject.  
  
"Oh right!" said Hermione as she got up and headed down stairs and out the door.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
They walked until they were at the local club called 'Casa De Ice'. Hermione entered first.  
  
She breathed deep. It had been so long since she was there. She missed the smell and the feeling  
  
of being there. She smiled.  
  
"Good to be home isn't it?" asked Renee.  
  
"Yeah... it is." answered Hermione.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" said Troy.  
  
"You." said Hermione, grabbing his shirt and takeing him onto the dance floor. At home,   
  
Hermione was different. She dressed differently, she acted differently, and she was just plain   
  
different. She flirted alot when she was at home, even with her bestfriends.   
  
"Woah! 'Mione I didn't know you cared!"   
  
"Oh well you don't know everything about me!" she said, and they laughed.   
  
"Let's party!" shouted Nicole over the heads of many people to no one, inparticular.  
  
Renee and Brian started to dance. Renee never had much confidince when it came to men.  
  
Well in the flirting, dateing, sence.   
  
Nicole pulled some random guy onto the dance floor, as did Alyssa.   
  
They danced all night, and kept switching partners. Hermione took a likeing to being Troy's  
  
partner because Renee liked to dance with Brian and she wasn't really in the mood for randomness.  
  
"Haveing fun?" asked Troy.  
  
"Yeah, but the real fun starts when we get outta here!" she said jokeingly.   
  
"Same old Hermione!"  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Well..." Troy started when Hermione was tapped on the back.   
  
She turned around, and standing in front of her was a tall, green eyed, black haired,   
  
guy.   
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
By this time the rest of the crew was watching her, to see what she would do.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" the boy asked.  
  
"You just did. But I think I could grant you one more."  
  
"Ok, well, do you wash your pants in Windex?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear. He was too quiet for Renee, Brian, Nicole, and  
  
Alyssa to hear, but loud enough for Troy to hear.   
  
"'Cause I can see myself in them!"  
  
Troy burts into uncontrollable laughter, and Hermione's eyes grew wide.   
  
She whirled around, smaked Troy on the chest, and said, "That wasn't funny!"  
  
Then she turned back around faced the guy and said, "You can't win me over by feeding me the  
  
cheesest line I've ever heard!"  
  
"Really? Well how about this one?" he started.   
  
"What is your name?" Hermione interrupted.   
  
"My name is Ben."   
  
"Right... Well, Ben..." she started stepping close to him and walking her fingers up his   
  
chest. "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Ben nearly jumped out of his skin, turned, and ran away.  
  
"That was great!" said Troy, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Troy! That was not funny! I hate men!"  
  
"I resent that!" said Brian.   
  
"Yeah well, it's true.. but you don't count. You'd never feed me a line like that."  
  
"That's because," said Troy, "We are not attracted to you and you'd kill us."  
  
"What did he whisper to you?" said Alyssa.  
  
"He said, 'I can see myself in them'" said Hermione, and Troy started laughing again.  
  
"I'm outta here!" said Hermoine turning around, "Comming?"  
  
"Yeah" they all said in unison.  
  
Hermione went home and went strait to bed. She was tired. She had a long day. The next day  
  
Alyssa came and got her.   
  
"Come on 'Mione! Shopping! HE HE! Troy and Brian get to carry the bags!" she said.  
  
"I'll be down in a half hour! Wait in the living room."  
  
"Yeppers!"   
  
She got up, got a shower, went down stairs, got her friends, and they headed to the mall.   
  
First they went to 'Hot Topic', where she got most of her clothes. She bought a pair of pink  
  
pants that were long and loose fitting, a shirt that had 3 fairys on it. The fairys represented  
  
See no evil, hear no evil, speek no evil, but the first one was peeking through her fingers,   
  
the second one was listining, and the last one was whispering into a cellphone. The shirt was black  
  
and the fairys were red, blue, and purple. She got another shirt with a happy bunny on it. It said  
  
'Cute but kinda scary' below the bunny and the bunny had fangs. She got a couple more shirts, one  
  
with a pink fairy, one that had a little girl on it that says 'life's to short to grow old',   
  
another that was pink and had a girl blowing a bubble on the frot and on the back it says   
  
'Here come's trouble', another said 'Reality is a nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live   
  
there', another that has a kitty with wings on it, and another that had a little girl in a bright  
  
pink dress on it and it says under her 'Welcome to my nightmare'. She got a few more pairs of pants,   
  
a couple pairs, of shorts, a few skirts, and a pair of black shoes that were high off the ground,   
  
and a pair of boots that came up to the knee. She also got fish nets in, pink, green, red, and   
  
black colors. They went to JC Penny's (It's all inside! Sorry!) and she got a shirt that says  
  
'Guilty' and a black one with fishnet sleves that says 'rock and roll'. Then they went to   
  
the salon where she got her hair lightened to a really brown and got thin blonde red and darker  
  
brown streeks in it. It looked really pretty. She also bought a wonder bra to make her chest look  
  
bigger. They then went into a new store and Hermione saw a pair of leather pants she had to have,  
  
so she took them and went into the dressing room. When they didn't fit she was determined to get  
  
them on as they were the last pair.   
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
"What did you fail again?" said Renee.  
  
"NO! I've not failed! I've just found 10,000 ways that wont work!"  
  
"'Mione just give it up!" said Brian holding Alyssa and Renee's bags, while Troy  
  
took Hermione and Nicole's.  
  
"Let's go I am tired!" said Troy.   
  
When they finally did leave the mall, they went to the local park. Where they met up with  
  
Dan Sherbondy again! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own not but the plot.   
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! You all deserve 10 galleons! LOL Oh and..  
  
Ace Fyre, yes I do get my clothes at Hot Topic! I don't have a job either but I have a 26  
  
year old brother who loves me dearly and insists on buying me stuff when we're out and a mom  
  
who will also spoil me! It kinda bugs me that my mom never lets me buy for myself but I'll guess  
  
I'll live because if I didn't there would be no more stories! Oh and Sorry Nae I know how bad  
  
you hate Newsies but what can I say? I'm in love... ::thinks about John Partridge as Spot Conlon::  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? It looks like the loser's club is back in session."  
  
drawled Dan.   
  
"Well, well, well, what have we HERE?" said Hermione, "Looks like the Dickless Prick's  
  
Club is back in session." She tilted her head to the side and gave him an innocent look. The others  
  
laughed at her actions.   
  
"Granger's got a mouth on her." sneered Dan.  
  
"You remind me of Draco so badly it's funny. You have the same exact attitude... and   
  
temper for that matter. And what a bad temper at that." she smiled.   
  
"Who is Draco? You're bitch?"  
  
"He'd kill you if he heard you call him a bitch... I think I'll tell him."  
  
"Like anyone could kill me." he said flexing his muscles.  
  
"I could kill you.... Not that I would want to, but I'm at the point of putting you in   
  
intensive care."  
  
"You don't scare me, Granger."  
  
"Really? I should."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"I'm the kind of person your parents warned you about.... Actually, I'm the kind of person  
  
MY parents warned me about." she said putting a hand on her chin.   
  
"OOOHHHHH..... Look at me I'm shakeing!"  
  
"You should be."  
  
"You're skum, Granger, and all of your friends to."  
  
"Never look down on someone unless you're helping them up."  
  
"Well, some people need to be looked down on."  
  
"Well, then you must be one of them."  
  
"No... I am the one you look up to. The one who you will want to make out with."  
  
"My imagionary friend thinks you have serious mental problems.." Hermione said raising  
  
her eyebrow.  
  
"Your imagionary friend? You still have one of those? You're such a baby."  
  
"Don't judge what your small mind cannot comprehend." She whirled around and took off for  
  
the swings. "Last one there is a rotten egg." she yelled at her friends getting there first.  
  
"First one there has to eat it." yelled Nicole getting there second to last.  
  
"You have to eat Alyssa!" stated Troy.  
  
"You wish!" said Hermione.  
  
"That was great, 'Mione. You totally told him off!" said Brian.  
  
"I think he believed that you had an imaginary friend. Did you see his face?" asked Renee.  
  
"Well, I think Dan's a few fries short of a Happy Meal." answered Hermione.  
  
"GRANGER!" they heard Dan's annoying voice once again.  
  
"What?" she said sounding like she was going to pounce at any moment.   
  
"What was that last comment?"  
  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box, now are we?"  
  
"Listen here, Granger, cause I'm only gunna say this once.." he started.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE!" she screamed tackleing him to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!" said Nicole, Brian, and Alyssa in unison. Troy and Renee just starting laughing.  
  
"Look at her!" said Nicole.  
  
"Should we help him?" said Alyssa.  
  
"She could get introuble!" stated Nicole again.  
  
"No let her do it because.." started Brian  
  
"It's a good idea, and it's much easier to apologize then it is to get permission!"  
  
finished Renee.  
  
When Hermione had finished beating the crap out of Dan, she got up turned to her friends,  
  
and said, "Let's go back to my house. My parents shouldn't be home for a while."  
  
When they arrived at her house, they went inside and sat on the living room couch.   
  
They put in Newsies. It was one of their favortie musicals, based on a true story, about the  
  
News Boy strike in 1899. They memorized it and soon they were singing and danceing all over the  
  
living room. They each had one that they were totally inlove with. Hermione liked Racetrack ('cause  
  
he's simply the best.), Alyssa liked Mush, Troy liked Spot, Nicole liked Kid Blink (eyepatch everyone),  
  
Brian liked Jack, and Renee liked Crutchy. They liked to play the parts of who they liked and   
  
when it was just a random Newsie someone would sing it.  
  
"That's my cigar!" sung Hermione.  
  
"You'll steal anudder!" sung Brian.  
  
"Hey bummer's we got work ta do!" sung Nicole.  
  
"Since when did you become me mudder?" sung Alyssa.  
  
"Ah, stop yer bawlin'!" sung Renee.  
  
"HEY WHO ASKED YOU" they said in unison.  
  
"Try Bottle Alley or the Harbor" sung Alyssa.   
  
"Try Central Park, it's guaranteed" sung Hermione  
  
"Try any banker, bum, or barber" sung Brian   
  
"They almost all knows how to read." sung Troy.   
  
"I smell money!" sung Nicole   
  
"You smell foul!" sung Renee.   
  
"Met this goil last night..." sung Alyssa.  
  
"AHHHH move your elbow!" sung Renee.   
  
"Pass the towe...." started Hermione but there was a knock at the door. She went to answer  
  
it intending to kill whoever interrupted her precious Newsie moment. She opened the door and Dan  
  
walked right in.  
  
"What was that horribile racket?" he asked.  
  
"If you're happy and you know it get out of my house!" Hermione yelled pushing him out the  
  
door and slamming it in his face.   
  
When Newsies was over Nicole, Alyssa, Brian, Renee and Troy decided to stay the night.   
  
They went home to get their things. While they were gone, Hermione's parents came home from work.  
  
They walked through the door accompanied by a very hurt looking Dan.   
  
'Shit! I'm in trouble' she thought. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Nope! ::runs away and cries::  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Ace Fyre I kinda did base Hermione on me. I didn't mean to   
  
though. I didn't even realize it until you pointed it out. The only difference is I don't pound  
  
people until they bleed... One hit does it for me! LOL! Oh yeah and Dan Sherbondy is based  
  
on two boys that I despise! Dan is the one's frist name Sherbondy is the other's last.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
'What do I do?' Hermione thought as her father glared at her.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger!" her father screamed, "What did you do to this boy?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to him father" she lied.  
  
"How did he get all these bruses and his hair has blood on it. He claims you jumped  
  
on him and started hitting him for no reason."  
  
"Father!" she said looking at Dan who had a smirk on, "He started it!"  
  
"I don't believe that, you pathetic exuse for a daughter." he said while slapping her  
  
across the face. That was the first time hit her.  
  
"Burny! Don't she's just a child." yelled her mother.  
  
"Get out of the way bitch. I'll deal with you later." he said going red in the face.  
  
Hermione looked at Dan whose smirk disappeared. Hermione couldn't think strait. Everything  
  
was spinning. Her father hit hard.  
  
"Don't look at him girl!" he roared grabbing her face and turning her head, "What do you   
  
say to him?"  
  
"Sorry Dan!" she said. But it didn't convince her dad.  
  
"Say it again and mean it!"  
  
"I did mean it."  
  
"I didn't sound like it!" he said throwing her to the floor and kicking her stomach.  
  
He grabbed her hair and yanked her up to face him. He slammed her up against the wall so hard the  
  
wall cracked. He grabbed her by the throat causing her to choke. "Now if I ever hear of you behaveing  
  
like that again, you'll pay. And next time, I won't be so nice." he through her down on the ground,  
  
kicked her once more, and turned to her mother, "Come on we're going out." by the look in her  
  
mother's eyes she wanted to stay with Hermione, when Burny say this he screamed, "NOW!" They hurried  
  
out the door.   
  
Hermione lay there not wanting to move until she heard someone move.  
  
'Oh god, I thought they left.' she thought. Then she realized that Dan was still there.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" he asked softly.  
  
"Why do you care?" she snapped. "Get o..." Just as she was about to tell him to get out,  
  
Troy, Brian, Renee, Nicole, and Alyssa came in, obviously not haveing a clue what was going on.   
  
They looked at Hermione, then looked at Dan.  
  
Troy and Brian, in one swift movement, had Dan pinned up against the wall.   
  
"What did you do to her?" Brian asked.  
  
"Nothing, I-I I didn't do it!"   
  
"Yeah like we believe that!" said Renee.  
  
"No! He didn't do it." came a soft voice from the floor, "I'll explain just get him out of  
  
here now!"  
  
When Dan was gone and everyone was settled in the living room watching Chicago she expained.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here!" she said laying back, "I'll be at Camp Green Lake and  
  
wont have to care about anything."  
  
"Won't you miss us?" said Renee doing a cheep imitation of the puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Sorry hun! Only I can get away with those!" said Hermione. "Yeah I will miss you,  
  
but think about it. You live next to me. When I come home I see you. I only go to America for  
  
so much time then it's over!"  
  
"Yeah well..." started Nicole, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hermione got up to answer it and there he was....... Dan.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry!"   
  
"You had every intention on getting me in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know he did that!"  
  
"The voices in my head don't like you!" she said as she turned around and shut the door  
  
in his face.   
  
The night went on and they had fun watching musicals. Chicago, Newsies.... again, CATS,  
  
The Sound of Music, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, West Side Story, and The Nightmare   
  
Before Christmas. I know what you're thinking how did they have time? They only watched their   
  
favorite songs! The rest of her time at home was pretty boreing until the day before she left for  
  
camp.....  
  
(A/N: I should have left you hanging but then you'd hate me so.. LOVE ME!)  
  
Hermione's father stormed up into her bedroom.   
  
"Are you going somewhere?" he asked looking at her luggage.  
  
"Camp father."  
  
"Oh right... I forgot! Come here." he said and beckoned her.  
  
'Shit!' she thought.  
  
"Ok father." she said getting up slowly. She walked over to him where he picked her up and  
  
threw her.   
  
She screamed in pain.  
  
"Don't you scream at me girl!" he said walking over to her and kicking her everywhere he  
  
could kick.  
  
"Please.... Stop!" she screamed.  
  
"Stop? Let me think... NO!" Then he stood her up and started hitting her and punching her,  
  
all over her body. (Not her face!) He picked her up over his sholders and took her to the stair-  
  
case where he threw her down the stairs. He rushed down stairs grabbed her by the hair and dragged  
  
her back to her room, where he continued beating her. When he was finished he left.  
  
Hermione got a shower, and went to bed. While she was fallling asleep she thought,  
  
'Muggle camp... Can't use magic to heal bruses. What will I tell everyone?' with that last thought  
  
she drifted into a restless sleep. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Sure... rub it in!  
  
A/N: cob1 she is supposed to be small... thats why she got a wonder bra  
  
Ace no her father wasn't based on anyone. Don't worry I don't get beat.  
  
This is a very short chapter I am tired and I want to go to bed. It lacks alot of detail because  
  
I am tired so live. I'll post more when I get up.   
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very sore. It took her a while to figure out  
  
why. When she did she kicked herself mentally. She would have kicked herself physically but it   
  
would have hurt to damn much! She had already had her clothes packed, she had already taken  
  
her shower, so she went down staris to eat breakfast. She had 2 dippy eggs and 4 peices of bacon.  
  
She couldn't eat much bacon because to much of it made her sick. It was about 10 AM and the plain  
  
didn't leave until 11:30, and it only took 10 minutes to get to the airport, so she called Troy.  
  
Brian had slept over the night before so she went down to say bye to them. Renee and Nicole were  
  
there also. Alyssa was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Hey, 'Mione, we'll miss you." said Renee pulling her into a hug.   
  
"I know you will." Hermione said cooly.  
  
"Wont you miss us?" Brian asked attempting the puppy eyes.   
  
"Brian, if your sister can't pull those off then how do you expect to? Only I can get  
  
away with that!" she said  
  
"Well, you didn't answer him. Will you miss us?" said Troy nudging her with his elbow.  
  
"No." she stated plain and simple.  
  
"You're full of shit!" said Nicole.  
  
"No... I'm not full of shit, I'm full of eggs!" she said sticking out her tounge.  
  
They all laughed at the way she was acting. She lifted her arm exposeing some of the  
  
brusied skin underneath her shirt.  
  
"'Mione what happened?" said Nicole.  
  
"Oh.. I fell down the steps! Got to go! I love you all!" she said hugging all of them.  
  
With that she rushed off towards her house. When she got there her luggage was already in the car  
  
and so was her mother.   
  
"Ready dear?" said her mother.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
When they got to the airport they checked in her bags. Then she gave her mother a kiss  
  
and got on the plane. On the plane she sat inbetween 2 people. One was a heavy man about 36 with   
  
horrid body oder, and he kept his hands behind his head exposing his armpits almost the whole time.  
  
Luckly the other man was about 17. They talked until they fell asleep. He seemed like a really  
  
nice boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. They talked about everything. Well, not EVERYTHING!  
  
You get the point!  
  
When they got off the plain, Hermione went with Ben to get their bags. While waiting for  
  
Ben to recieve his so they could talk while waiting for the bus, Hermione was approached by a  
  
guy about 16 with light red hair and bright green eyes.   
  
"Hey." said the guy  
  
"Hey." said Hermione.  
  
"What's up."  
  
"Nothing... Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Well," said the boy slyly, "You seem sweet. Can I lick you to find out?"  
  
Ben whirled around and punched the kid square in the nose.   
  
"Nice shot!" snorted Hermione, over taken with laughter.   
  
They went out and got on the bus. They sat next to eachother and started talking when   
  
Hermione heard a fimiliar voice mumbleing to himself. She couldn't place who it was but she knew  
  
it from somewhere. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but it sounded something like,  
  
"Nobody better recgonize me. I'll make father pay. Wait! I'm in America. I don't know anyone  
  
here. I hate you father."  
  
Hermione just shrugged and started talking to Ben again. Soon it was Bens stop. He got off,  
  
and she just sat there by herself thinking. Soon she felt the bus slow and looked up and saw.  
  
'WELCOME TO CAMP GREEN LAKE' 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Random Reader: ::runs up to me, grabs my arm and:: "Don't forget the disclaimer!"  
  
Me: ::Grabs the Random Reader's chin and makes him look at me:: "DO I LOOK LIKE J.K. ROWLING TO YOU?"  
  
Random Reader: "No ma'am"  
  
Me: "Good!" ::Lets go and pushes the reader away:: "Get!" ::Points away and mumbles to self::  
  
"I hate Disclaimers!"  
  
A/N: Sorry about the disclaimer! It just popped into my head! I wouldn't do that to any of you  
  
just so you know! I am harmless... ::bats eyelashes:: See? Wouldn't hurt a fly. ::sees a fly,  
  
grabs fly swater:: DAMN FLY! I'M GUNNA GET YOU!   
  
(you know it's a joke right? Good! I'm not a nutcase... most of the time!)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Another A/N: This is Draco's POV before he has to go to camp. Oh and I decided to change Lucius  
  
a little! I hate the bastard and I thought I'd make him nice for a change. Let's just say Voldie  
  
is gone and Lucius had a reality check!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy called, "Could you come down here?"  
  
"Comming Mother," Draco called back, and added to him self, "Why does she always get me   
  
when I'm singing?" He walked down the stairs in the Malfoy Mannor. "Yes Mother?"  
  
"Your father and I decided to send you to away to summercamp. It is in America and it  
  
is a muggle camp. There are great singing and acting programs. As well as nature and a book  
  
club. You name it they probably have it! It's called Camp Green Lake."  
  
"But father hates muggles." he said turning to his father sitting on the couch beside   
  
Narcissa.   
  
"I think I changed his mind last night." she said kissing Lucius.   
  
"EWWWWWW! MOM!" Draco shouted.   
  
Lucius and Narcissa laughed. Lucius spoke up. "I never hated muggles Draco, I just  
  
highly dislike them. Besides, I must become friendly with them because your mother's old friends,  
  
who are muggles, are visiting next weekend."  
  
"But why do I have to go? I won't be able to use magic." complained Draco.  
  
"You have to go because it would be a great experience for you." said Narcissa.  
  
"Must I mother?"  
  
"You must! Now go pack. Your plane leaves in the morning!"  
  
Draco stormed up to his room. His nasty temper getting the better of him. He learned  
  
it from his father. What had gotten into Lucius was beyond him. Draco used to get beatings,   
  
and whipped. Now he gets hugs.   
  
'Why must I go to this Camp Green Lake?' he thought. 'It's a stupid muggle camp.'  
  
'You don't hate muggles' 'Yes I do' 'No you never did, you were just like that to muggles and   
  
muggle-borns, to hide your real feelings from your father.' 'Well he never liked them' 'Well,  
  
he doesn't mind them now! Get used to it! Now you can tell Hermione how you really feel about   
  
her' 'I hate her!' 'You like her' 'Shut up! You're stupid!' 'Then you're stupid too... I'm you  
  
remember?' 'Oh in that case you're a sexy beast!' 'That's more like it.' he argued with himself  
  
for about an hour or so.   
  
He packed a portable CD player (let's just pretend the wizarding world has them too)  
  
and some CDs. He liked Muggle bands. American muggle bands. This is probably what brought on  
  
his parents decision. His favorite bands were, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Evanescence, Nelly, and  
  
Eminem. He went to bed after packing.   
  
When he borded the plane the next day, he couldn't help but think that this might be fun.  
  
The plane ride was boreing, as he got stuck next to an old couple who were trying to make out.  
  
It was not a pretty site. When the plane ride was over he got on the bus. The pulled a cloke around  
  
him as to cover his face. He was still indenile.  
  
He started thinking things like, 'Nobody better recgonize me.' and, 'I'll make father pay.'   
  
'Wait! I'm in America.' 'I don't know anyone here.' 'I hate you father.' 'No one I know will be here'  
  
'This might be great!' Little did he know that he was mumbleing some of this aloud, and that a   
  
Hermione Granger sat in the seat infront of him listing. She was completly obvilious to who it was   
  
though. He looked up at a sign that said   
  
'WELCOME TO CAMP GREEN LAKE!' 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I don't own HOLES.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer is being gay and It wont let me  
  
on the internet. Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh and Mr. Sir is from HOLES also.   
  
So is Mr. Pendanski.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Wow!" Hermione said outloud.  
  
"You are now entering Camp Green Lake." the driver called.   
  
'Oh YES! I can't wait until I see Les, Hannah, Amy, and Kandi. I'm gunna tell them  
  
everything!' she thought. 'Everything. About Malfoy, about Ron, about Dan. Everything.'  
  
The bus came to a complete halt, and everybody got off. She grabbed her luggage and took  
  
off towards her cabin. She shared a cabin with the four girls. She was so excited. She burst through  
  
the door and Les and Kandi looked up, they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"'MIONE!" they said in unison.  
  
"Kandi, Leslie!" she screamed as she hugged them.   
  
"Oh 'Mione, I love your hair!" Les said.  
  
"Yeah you look great!" added Kandi.  
  
"You guys look great too!" Hermione said, "Where's Hannah and Amy?"  
  
"They went to explore." said Les.  
  
"Has it changed at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are they explorin...." she started.  
  
"'MIONE!" she was greated by two screaming girls.   
  
"Hannah! Amy!" she said hugging them.  
  
"Oh my god! Hermione, there is this really hott boy here and I think mabey you'd like to   
  
flirt a little." said Amy while Hannah nodded.  
  
"What's he look like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh he is so cute! He has blonde hair, he is pale, but not in a sickning kind of way, he  
  
has stormy grey eyes, and he is built."  
  
"He does sound cute! I'll check him out later tonight when he have the bon fire. After  
  
I tell you all about my summer and you tell me about your's. We are gunna enter the compation   
  
this year, right?"  
  
"Yeah and we are gunna win." said Kandi putting out her hand.  
  
"Yeah!" said Les putting her hand on top of Kandi's.  
  
"Yeah!" said Hermione, putting her hand on top of Les's.  
  
"Yeah!" said Hannah throwing in her hand.  
  
"YEAH!" screamed Amy smacking her hand on top.  
  
"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" they shouted throwing their hands in the air.  
  
"Ok now let me tell you about my summer! It's important!" Hermione said and when the grils  
  
nodded, she began. "Well, you remember Ron? Ok, then I'll start at school, just to tell you everything."  
  
She told them everything, about how Draco was being nice. (She had told them about him when they  
  
first met.) About Ron, about her dad, everything. When she was done with her story the girls just  
  
sat there and staired in horror. Hannah had a tear stained face.   
  
"Always remember when a guy sweeps you off your feet, he's in the perfect position to drop  
  
you on your butt!" commented Kandi.  
  
"Yeah, my life sucks! I wish I were Barbie, the bitch has everything!" Hermione said,  
  
and they all laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. Don't you go to school away from home like right after here?" asked  
  
Les, and Hermione nodded. "Well you won't be with him, ignore Ron, and as for the Malfoy thing,   
  
you poor dear! You have to share a Common Room with him!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You are a sweet one Les."  
  
"God made land, God made sea, God needed a princess so he made me!" Les said innocently.  
  
The girls laughed.   
  
"Wanna head to the bonfire now?" Hannah asked.  
  
"You really want me to see this boy don't you."  
  
"He's dreamy." said Amy her hands supporting her chin.  
  
"Let's go." sighed Kandi.  
  
They got up and they went to the bonfire. There were already people crouding around and  
  
the instructor, Mr. Sir, was standing with the head counsler, Mr. Pendanski.   
  
"He's not here yet." pouted Amy.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. When everyone was there Mr. Sir stood up. He was a kind man.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" he called when all eyes were on him she began, "I   
  
welcome you back to another exciteing summer at Camp Green Lake. We have a new friend. He is in  
  
the 16-17 age group. Usually the first year you come you cant perform, but we are makeing an   
  
exception for him, because, Cosmic, is short a singer." Everyone glanced at the group. The lead  
  
person in the group is Brandon. He had a crush on Hermione. "Please welcome, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped as he walked out to stand with Mr. Sir. Obviously the other's didn't  
  
hear the name because, Hannah shouted "There he is."  
  
Hermione stood up and made her way over to him. "Malfoy?" she said in shock.  
  
His eyes grew wide, "Granger?" 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Why must you torture me? I don't own it!  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoy! For those of you who don't know Amy Lee is the singer in Evanscence. I   
  
know I left out parts to the song but I don't have the part lil' Kim sings so I just put in what   
  
I can remember.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"No Amy Lee." Hermione said sarcasticly. "Come here." she grabbed his arm and pulled him   
  
away from the bonfire. Everyone was stairing at them.   
  
Brandon turned to Chris whispered, "You don't think she likes him do you?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I come every year. It was you on the bus."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, I just want to warn you to stay out of my way. This is my world and you  
  
just happened to land in it. You obey my rules now." she said. She turned on her heel and walked  
  
away.  
  
Draco just stood there for a moment stunned. Then he went after her. He grabbed her arm,  
  
right in the spot that her dad had grabbed her the night before she left. It was still sore.  
  
Hermione gasped, and winced in pain. Draco realized that he was hurting her he let go.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You'd better be!" she said rubbing her arm. She rolled up her sleve giving him a clear  
  
view of the bruse. She didn't mean to, she just wanted to look at her arm. Over the bruse a red  
  
hand print was forming.   
  
"Geez Granger. What happened?"  
  
"I fell down the steps." she lied.  
  
"Well anyway, I just wanted to warn you that if anyone finds out that I have been to a muggle  
  
camp I'm comming after you."  
  
"What if I don't tell what if, let's just say Harry hears me talking about camp to you and  
  
he tells everybody? You can't blame me." she again turned and went bact to the bonfire.  
  
"Was that Malfoy?" Kandi asked her eyes wide.   
  
"Sadly. As if I won't be spending enough time with him next year."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! He is cute though!" said Amy.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"He is rich and snobby."  
  
"Well to me," said Hannah looking at him laughing with Brandon, "He looks sweet and funny."  
  
"Oh come on!" said Les, "How many hott, rich, funny, sweet guys are out there in this world?"  
  
"Two," said Hermione, "but their dateing eachother." Everyone in her group laughed at this.  
  
  
  
The next day at breakfast. Mr. Sir explained the comp. to them.  
  
"Well, we are holding our annual singing compatition, starting tomorrow. For those of you  
  
who are new here, this is how it goes. Anyone in that are 15-19, who have a band may enter.  
  
You will enter your group, and your group will perform for everyone the first day. one group will  
  
be elimanated until there are only two groups standing. They will perform two songs, chosen for them,  
  
and the last one standing performs at our goodbye dance. It is great fun. The students vote for  
  
their favorite bands. The bands with the least votes will be the ones elimanated."  
  
The students cheered.   
  
"Leaders," Mr. Pendanski shouted, "will you please come up here and enter your bands?"  
  
Hermione got up, of course. She entered the conpetition. Mr. Sir stopped her.  
  
"Nothing like last year?" he asked Brandon, who was standing beside her laughed, remembering  
  
what she did.  
  
"No Sir." she said as she shook her head. She turned around to go back to her table and   
  
started laughing.   
  
"What?" asked Kandi.  
  
"He asked me if we were planning anything like last year."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Those were the days!"  
  
Soon breakfast was over and they went out onto the field to practice. Once they had their   
  
stuff set up. They had already attracted a small croud. Everyone knew how good they were, but didn't  
  
get to hear them much because of last year. They turned on their stuff. Hermione turned around  
  
to talk to the girls for a moment. They nodded. Hermione went back to her mike.  
  
"This is for every woman out there." she said. Draco was walking past when he heard this, and went to investigate. He looked at Hermione  
  
who turned around and nodded. The music started up. She started to sing  
  
"So- What am I not s'pposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind  
  
I guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
  
So he does what every little boy would do   
  
Makein' up a few false rumors of two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come a cross a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin' 'em know we're gunna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it out loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down   
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can never will  
  
So what am I not s'pposed to say what I'm sayin  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringin'  
  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history it's a common double standerd of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's ok  
  
The guy can get away with it the girl gets named  
  
Ally my ladies come togeather and make a change  
  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come a cross a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin' 'em know we're gunna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it out loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down   
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can never will  
  
(Lesley)  
  
Now here's somethin' I just can't understand  
  
If a guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can even give us head and sex galore  
  
If the girl do the same then she's a whore  
  
But the table's bout to turn I bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put they name on it  
  
it's aiight though you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin  
  
(both)  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come a cross a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin' 'em know we're gunna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it out loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down   
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can never will  
  
(Hermione)  
  
You're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute so coy  
  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
  
You're just a little boy  
  
All you do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come a cross a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin' 'em know we're gunna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it out loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down   
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can never will  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who have come a cross a man that don't respect your worth  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
  
Lettin' 'em know we're gunna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it out loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down   
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can never will"  
  
They ended and everybody clapped. Draco was stunned, he didn't know she could sing like that  
  
He couldn't wait to hear he sing again. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: Don't own it.. Well, some of it.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I give it all to Mr. Black, I don't think Hermione is really a  
  
punk, and I am sorry that you hate the chapter. Hermione is supposed to be different when she  
  
is at home so that's why the words sound weird. Thanks again for the review.   
  
Oh and for those of you who haven't heard of Newsies, and like musicals. I recommend it.   
  
I personally love it to death.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Well he would have to wait. The day wasn't over yet.   
  
Hermione began to talk to the now rather large croud. "Hey everyone! So did you like that?  
  
Be honest now!" Everybody began to cheer and whistle. "Well, thank you! My girls and I would  
  
like to share some 'Words of Wisdom' with you. Ok here it goes. Psychiatrists say that 1 of 4   
  
people are mentally ill. Check 3 friends. If they're OK, you're it. Now, now, now, that was not  
  
ment to be rude. Oh yeah and to all of the girls out there, Wasn't life so much easier when your  
  
clothes didn't match and boys had cooties?" She heard shouts of all of the girls. "Well, then   
  
again, some of them still do!" everyone laughed. "Leslie has some stuff to share as well."  
  
She stepped aside letting Les take the mike.  
  
"OK. You know alot of people make the same mistake. It's like DUH common knowlage.  
  
Don't look where you fell, but where you slipped." she smiled. "Oh and also, don't look down  
  
on someone unless you're helping them up!" Hermione blushed. Les told her that the first day they  
  
met, and she had undoubtibly used it this summer. Les handed the mike to Kandi.  
  
"For the men out there, never move to fast with a girl. Moving too fast is like going   
  
over the speed limit, there's a chance you might crash. Oh and yeah, The road is full of flat   
  
squirrels, who couldn't make up their mind!" she handed the mike to Hannah.  
  
"Every girl wonders the same thing. They are about to get their answers. Before I ask  
  
the question I want to see hands of boy's who would like to answer. No one? AWWW!! Their scared!"  
  
all of the girls laughed again and the boys blused. "Ok I'll pick you myself. You, uhh.. you,  
  
hmmmm, you, and ahhh yes! The new guy, you." she pointed to Brandon, Steve, Chris, and of course,  
  
Draco. "Ok now come on up here." they did as they were told. "Ok the question... DUN DUN DUN! Ha   
  
ha. No only jokeing.. it's not that bad. Why do guys like hurting girls feelings? I want an   
  
answer from all of you." the boys were lined up and she went down the row. The order was  
  
Steve, Chris, Brandon, and Draco. "Steve?"  
  
"Well, I dunno. It's fun..."  
  
"Jerk! Chris?"  
  
"Umm.. I don't try to hurt girls feelings."  
  
"A likely story. Brandon?"  
  
"I don't think I have ever hurt a girls feelings. I really haven't had the chance,  
  
as you, and almost everyone here know I am saveing myself for Hermione."  
  
'What?' Draco thought. 'No! He can't have her.'  
  
"Well, sorry to break it to you, but 'Mione is in love with Ron Weasley."  
  
'She still likes that freak? God!'  
  
"DRACO? I AM NOT GUNNA ASK YOU AGAIN!" apparently she had repeated his name many times.  
  
"Oh, I don't."  
  
"Uhh-huh..." Hannah was interruped  
  
"Oh yeah right Draco!" Hermione yelled pushing past Hannah, "Sure you don't...   
  
PFT! You constently run around school calling me and manyothers 'Mudlood' and you insult Pansy all  
  
the time. What did she do but like you? Oh not that I care that you insult her. She is the slut  
  
of Slytherin, but still she is a person and people have feelings. Oh wait... my mistake,  
  
The slut of Slytherin, is you! And you don't even deserve to call your self a pureb....." she  
  
was cut short by a hand over her mouth. It was Draco's. When she tried to break free he didn't let  
  
her go.  
  
He whispered in her ear. "You do realize that we are surrounded by muggles. And you just  
  
told them a hell of alot about the wizarding world?"   
  
Hermione's eye's widened. Why had she been so stupid? She bit down on Draco's palm causeing  
  
him to shout in pain. Hermione quickly made her way into the woods to her favorite spot. It over   
  
looked a beautiful lake and a waterfall across form it. She liked it almost as much as the roof top,   
  
to the Walmart down town.  
  
Only Les, Kandi, Hannah, and Amy knew about this place. No one knew about her rooftop.   
  
If she wanted to be alone, she'd go there. It was so beautiful expecially at night. Looking down   
  
on all the cars. It was her special place, all to herself. She didn't think she'd ever tell   
  
anyone. She just sat here watching the waterfall, and decided to go for a swim. She jumped of the   
  
Pier into the deep part of the water. She swam over to the waterfall she stood up, because it was  
  
shallow there and she let the water rundown over her. Meanwhile...  
  
"What did you say to her?" Brandon asked pushing Draco.  
  
"Nothing man, calm down." he said looking around. Everyone was still there watching.  
  
"You had to have done some..."  
  
"Brandon," Kandi interrupted, "she's fine. She's at the Pier."  
  
"Huh?" Draco and Brandon said in unison.  
  
"The Pier is the place she goes to get away. To think about things. You don't have to worry,  
  
because she ran into the woods. That means that she doesn't necessarily want to be alone. If  
  
she wanted to be alone, she would have ran to 'Her Spot'. I don't even know where that is. She goes  
  
there if she needs total and complete privacy. Let Draco go, and all of you can go back to whatever,  
  
it was you were doing." said Les.  
  
Everyone left and the girls started packing their stuff. Well not everyone left, Draco  
  
needed to talk to them.  
  
"Hey, exactly where is this Pier?" he asked.  
  
"Confedential." said Amy.  
  
"I need to talk to Hermione."   
  
"Well, we can't tell you." said Hannah.  
  
"Listen if you don't tell me I'll go look for it myself, and I am not familiar to these  
  
woods so I'll get lost. Now direct me!" he pleaded.  
  
"Ok, you go through that opening, go strait until you come to a large rock that reads,  
  
H+K+L+H+A=BFF. Turn right, continue down that path until you come to a tree. You'll know it   
  
because it is blocking your path. Climb over it. Then there will be a hill to your left. Climb it.  
  
When you get to the top, you're there." Les said.  
  
"Thanks." said Draco before heading for the clearing. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: You know what's mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Some of you might be wondering why they told so fast. It was because,  
  
he was new and they didn't want him to get lost. But still, if I had a place, I used to but then   
  
more people found it, and my friends told I'd kill. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! Ok so I'd never kill  
  
anybody, so sue me.. NO DON'T! You wanna see two cute Draco Pics? Oh who cares if in one  
  
he is a girl! It's still him! http://giniroi-drayko.net/pics/solo_draco/carebear2.html and  
  
http://giniroi-drayko.net/pics/solo_group/thedracorulesclub2.html want more check out  
  
http://giniroi-drayko.net/0front.html click on art.   
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione decided to climb back up and dive in. She couldn't do it when her friends were  
  
there because they wouldn't let her. There are rocks right under the pier and if she didn't   
  
jump out far enough she would hit the rocks. She didn't care about the risk. She liked the way  
  
it felt in the pit of her stomach. She slowly made her way to the edge of the pier to look down.  
  
She was peering over the edge when someone spoke.  
  
"Haveing fun Granger?" This startled her and sent her toppling over the edge. Luckly she   
  
caught onto the edge of the pier.   
  
Draco rushed over to her and grabbed her arms. "I won't let you fall," he said, "let go  
  
and grab my hands." All Hermione could do was nod. She did what she was told. She let go of the   
  
wall, and slid down a little further. The only thing that kept her from falling was Draco's  
  
tight grip on her wrists. He loosened so that his hands slid over hers. "Hold on tight."  
  
She again nodded.   
  
He grunted as he pulled her up. She kicked the wall as if she was climbing it, in attempt  
  
to help him. When he finally got her up she laid down on the stone. "Thanks!" she gasped.   
  
"Yeah." he mumbled.  
  
"How did you find me here?"  
  
"Your friends gave me directions."  
  
"They are so dead." she said standing up and starting to walk away. Someting stopped her.  
  
Draco had grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't you want me here?"  
  
"No, you can stay if you want but I need to go kill them."   
  
"Well, I came here to talk and I am not letting go until I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since we are going to be with eachother for the whole summer, I think we should make a  
  
truce. Let's be nice to eachother and call eachother by our first names."   
  
Hermoine just staired in shock. Draco Malfoy wanting to be nice to HER?  
  
"Sure, DRACO, now let go. They told, they die." she said jerking her arm out of his grasp  
  
and storming out of the woods.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed as she walked into her cabbin.  
  
"Uh-oh." said Amy.  
  
"Les did it!" squeeked Hannah.  
  
"I don't care who did it! None of you stopped her." she yelled stomping her foot.   
  
"Look, Hermione I'm sorry but he was gunna go out into those woods alone. He has no clue  
  
where he is. We didn't know if he'd be able to find his way back or not. Our place isn't as  
  
important as someone's life." Les explained.  
  
"She's right you know." said Kandi.  
  
Hermione growled. "You still shouldn't have told. Now I have no where to go, to be by   
  
myself, unless I go to my spot and, I really don't feel like getting kicked out in the first week."  
  
"So," said Amy trying to change the subject, "He's a pureblood?"   
  
Hermione looked at her shocked. "How do you know about purebloods?"  
  
"Well, we are witches too. I'm muggleborn myself, Hannah's a pureblood, Les and Kandi,  
  
are half bloods."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We weren't sure if you were one or not, but as soon as you said Mudblood and Slytherin,  
  
we knew. So you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great school that is!"  
  
"I thought this was a muggle camp." Hermione said still in shock.  
  
"You're here."  
  
"True."  
  
"Amy, you were always good at changeing the subject." said Les.  
  
"Yeah well..." she said huffing on her nails and wipeing them on her shirt.  
  
"Hey what do ya say we do some clubbin' tonight?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Lets!" said Kandi throwing her hand in the middle. All of the girls followed her actions.  
  
"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL." they shouted.  
  
"Let's see if some guys wanna come." said Les standing up.  
  
"Yeah we can get Brandon, and Chris." suggested Amy.  
  
"Ok, Amy and Hannah, you go get them, and Les, Kandi and I will go get a few more."   
  
Hermione said. As they all filed out.  
  
**Brandon's cabbin**  
  
"So Brandon you guys in?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"As long as we can bring Draco. He's part of the band now."  
  
"Fine with us."  
  
**back in the girls cabbin**  
  
"So did you get them?" Kandi asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Amy.  
  
"We are leaving soon right."  
  
"Yeah they are gunna meet us at the gate after lights out."  
  
"Ok that's when we told Jay, and Mark to meet us."  
  
It was time to go and the girls were ready. Hermione had on a pair of red plastic pants   
  
and a red belly shirt. She figured since she didn't know this club very well she might as well,  
  
not dress herself. Leslie wore a black minni skirt, with a black spaghetti strap tank top.  
  
Kandi wore leather pants, with a black bra and a black fishnet top over it. Hannah wore a pink   
  
tank top with a tan mini skirt. Amy wore a blue tube top that said 'ANGEL' with horns on the N   
  
and E, and black velvet pants. They looked great.  
  
"Hey world! Are you ready for us?" Hermione screamed as the rest of the girls laughed.  
  
They snuck out of the cabbin and went to meet the boys. Sure enought they didn't have to   
  
wait. The boys were there already.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Brandon.  
  
"We're girls, what do you expect?" said Hannah.  
  
"Looking good Hermione." said Draco.  
  
"Draco?" she said turning to her Hannah and Amy, "Which one of you invited him?"  
  
"Brandon." the girls answered in unison.  
  
"BRANDON!"   
  
"Let's just go." said Les.  
  
So they went to the club. Hermione got many dance offers from men. She accepted a few, and  
  
declined a few.   
  
"Hermione do you wanna dance?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sure why not?" she said takeing his hand and leading him on the dance floor.  
  
They danced to the song, The Anthem by GC. They were both familiar with the song, as  
  
it was one of Draco's favorties.  
  
"Shake it once that's fine, shake it twice that's ok, shake it three time's you're playin'  
  
with your self... again." sang Hermione. That was her faveorite part. While she sung it she  
  
shook her hand up and down, near her groin. Draco burst out laughing.  
  
"Thanks for the dance." Draco said after he had calmed.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, "Oh and Draco. I really wanted to thank you again for saveing me."  
  
she said as she hugged him.  
  
Draco was speachless.  
  
"Hey," a boy tapped Hermione on the sholder, "Wanna dance."  
  
"I'm busy!" she said holding on to Draco as if, if she let go she'd die. The next song  
  
was a slow song. Hermione just held onto Draco and they danced that one too.  
  
Hermione sat down with Kandi and Hannah and took a sip of her drink. Little did she know  
  
that when the girls weren't looking someone spiked it. Soon enough she was all over every guy  
  
that passed her.   
  
"Hey do ya wanna dance?" an extremely cute guy asked her.  
  
"Hey, why not?" she asked as she got up and started to dance with him. He grabbed her butt,   
  
and pulled her closer to him. She was drunk, yes she was really drunk, but she was sober enough   
  
to know that that wasn't right. "Get off." she said trying to pull away but the guy was to strong  
  
for her.  
  
"Come on you know you want it baby."  
  
"GET OFF!" she screamed. The guy just held on to her tighter and bent down and licked her   
  
neck.  
  
"I believe she said get off." said an angery Draco.  
  
"I believe she is with me."  
  
Draco just punched him so hard he staggered back. Draco picked Hermione up (You know Snow  
  
White Prince Charming style) and told Hannah that he was takeing her back. When they arrived  
  
back at camp Hermione was fast asleep in his arms. He felt comfortable holding her. Yes he'd   
  
admit it, to know one but himself, he liked it. He had begun to develop feelings for Hermione.  
  
He took her into his cabbin, not knowing where her's was, and placed her on his bed. He put the   
  
covers over her, curled up in a ball on the floor and slept. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: By now, I'd think you get the idea that I don't own Harry Potter...  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And do you guys know how bad it hurts to smack your knee off of  
  
a wooden thingy like 5 times in a row... You think after the second time I'd move the chair but,  
  
noooooooo stupid me! Oh yeah and I never explained that in chapter 8 when Hermione is pulled  
  
off of Draco and she says "Ferret" and he says "Crazy Bitch", that was from Now and Then. It  
  
is like one of the best movies ever.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione woke up to an unfamiliar smell. She didn't open her eyes because she wanted to  
  
go back to sleep. The smell however, smelled so good she couldn't fall back asleep so, she groaned  
  
and rolled over on her side. She rolled to far, and off the bed she went. In her dorm there was a  
  
wall there that would have broken her fall. She groaned again and opened her eyes. There in front  
  
of her was the sleeping form of Draco. He looked cold. She pulled the blanket off of the bed and   
  
put it on top of him. She looked around the room. JT, Chris, and Brandon were sleeping soundly  
  
in the beds next to her. 'I must be in the boy's dorm' she thought. She jumped back on the bed  
  
and continued to smell the pillows. Little did she know that when she put the blanket over Draco,  
  
he woke up. He was watching her smell his pillows.  
  
'She is so beautiful.' he thought.  
  
"Like what you smell Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked down at him and blushed. "Sorry. You smell good. It's not my falt! What  
  
am I doing here?" she asked.  
  
"You passed out last night and I didn't know where your cabin was. So I brought you here."  
  
She stuck her face back in the pillow. "Why are you (sniff) being so nice (sniff) to me?  
  
(long sniff)" she said though her voice was barely noticeable, as her face was in the pillow.  
  
"I told you yesterday, but when we get back to school, we were never friends! This NEVER   
  
happened."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. God! You know, you are very good at ruining moments." she said looking  
  
down at him again. "You should go into it as a profession. I can see it now. Your add, it reads:  
  
DRACO MALFOY, MOMENT RUINER. DON'T LIKE THE MOMENT? DIAL 1-800-MOMENT-IN-RUINS." They laughed.  
  
"Who kenw you could be this much fun?"  
  
"I did!" she stated. "Hey I'm really sorry about giving you a bloody nose in front of   
  
Harry. I was just haveing a bad day.   
  
"It's ok. I shouldn't have started. Who were those people? Who was that girl that attacked  
  
me after you? She was hott."  
  
"Oh that was Renee. She is my bestfriend in the entire world. The boy with brown hair is  
  
her twin Brian, the boy with blonde hair is Troy, the gril with blonde hair and brown roots was   
  
Nicole, and the other girl was Alyssa. If Renee heard you say she was hott she'd kill you!"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"That's just the way she is. Plus she hates that word! 'Hermione don't use that word! You  
  
know how much I hate it'" she mocked. "Come on." She got up pulled Draco off the floor and headed  
  
out the door.  
  
"I'm still in my PJs"   
  
"I'm still in you're PJs too." she said as she looked down at herself. She was in a way   
  
to big tee shirt and a pair of black boxers. "How did you get me into these anyway?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
"You can't use magic."   
  
"Father works at the Ministry."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
They walked to the Pier and sat down on it looking at the waterfall.   
  
"It's beautiful." said Draco.  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy said something was beautiful." she  
  
said grabbing her heart, and pretending to faint.  
  
"Ha ha very funny." he said as he nudged her.  
  
"Did you know that Les, Kandi, Hannah, and Amy are witches?"  
  
"They are?" Draco asked suprised.  
  
"Yeah, they told me yesterday when I got back to the cabin. They said they knew I was one  
  
too, when I said the words Mudblood and Slytherin."  
  
"Do they know about Hogwarts?"  
  
"How could they not?"  
  
"I don't know...." he was interrupted by Hermione grabbing his hand and dragging him down  
  
a path on the side of the Pier. When they got to the bottom she pushed him into the lake. "HA HA!  
  
ALL HAIL THE GREAT HERMIONE GRANGER!" she shouted. Draco grabbed her ankle and pulled her in   
  
with him.  
  
"HA HA! NOW WHO IS THE GREAT?" he asked holding her arms. They both laughed. "SURRENDER  
  
TO MY POWER!"   
  
"NEVER!" Hermione yelled. They laughed and splashed around like that trying to get eachother  
  
to 'Surrender to their power' for a while longer. "We'd better get back to camp."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Aren't we singing today?"  
  
"Uh-huh, but not until dinner."  
  
Draco got out of the water, offering his hand to Hermione for help. Hermione took it.  
  
She got up on the bank and started to walk back, when she tripped. Draco and his fast reflexes,  
  
caught her before she fell. They just stood there for a few minutes looking into eachother's eyes.  
  
Hermione still in his arms. She pulled away.  
  
"Thanks." she said, blushing furiously.  
  
"No problem, that color looks good on you." he said pointing to her cheeks and smileing.  
  
"Shut up." she said smacking his sholder.  
  
"OUCH!" he grabbed his arm pretending to be hurt. He fell to the ground and started screaming  
  
"EMERGENCY! HELP! I HAVE BEEN BRUTALLY BEATEN! HELP!"   
  
"Brutally beaten huh?" Hermione said then she pounced on him, straddling his legs, and holding  
  
his wrists above his head. "I'll show you brutally beaten. I'm vicious.. RAR!" she said laughing.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sat up with her still on top of him, causeing her to tumble  
  
backwards. "Don't mess with a Quidditch player!" he said.   
  
She was on the ground laughing madly. She didn't know why she was laughing... she just was.  
  
"I-I don't think... think... I c-c-can moooooove." she laughed.  
  
"Hop on." said Draco bending down and motioning to his back. She did what she was told and,  
  
the next thing she knew she was getting a piggy-back ride back to camp, soaking wet, with Draco  
  
Malfoy, in his PJs.   
  
'What is this world comming to?' she thought. 'He smells sooooooo good.'  
  
"You smell good." she stated.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"No I smell like you, I am in your clothes after all."   
  
"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.  
  
They arrived at the girls cabin, when Draco stopped.  
  
"Why are you stopping? Go on!" she said.  
  
Draco hesitantly took the door knob and turned it. He stepped inside with Hermione still  
  
on his back.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHH!" squeaked Amy, "LOOK!" she pointed to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" said Les, "We were so worried."  
  
"Where were you?" asked Kandi, "You weren't in your bed lastnight."  
  
"Why are you on you're worst enemy's back?" asked Hannah.  
  
"SLOW DOWN!" Hermoine yelled as she hopped off Draco's back. She laughed at the faces her  
  
friends were makeing when they saw what she was wareing. "First of all. Sorry I worried you. Second,  
  
I was in the boy's cabin. Draco brought me home last night, as you probably already know, and  
  
he couldn't find the cabin. Third, he's not my enemy...." she thought about what she was saying,  
  
was she developing feelings for him? He was so fun to be with. He had shown her his other side,  
  
the side that he nevershowed. Yes, she was falling in love with him. "anymore." She looked at Draco,  
  
and smiled, he smiled back.  
  
"Why are you in his clothes?" asked Kandi, "You didn't sleep with him did you?"  
  
"KANDI! You know me better then that!" she yelled.  
  
"Why are you all wet?"  
  
"We went swimming in the lake."  
  
"OH I SEE!" said Hannah nudging her, with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hannah!" Hermione said looking ready to pounce.  
  
"Break it up!" said Draco pulling Hermione back so that she was against his chest. She  
  
blushed again, trying not to smile. Draco smirked. That's when reality hit him hard. He had feelings  
  
for Hermione too, of course he didn't know she felt the same way.  
  
"ANY WAY...." said Amy trying to change the subject. "What are we gunna sing today?"  
  
"OOH! I'M OVER DUE! GIMME SOME ROOM! COMMIN THROUGH!" sung Hermione, breaking into dance.  
  
"We can't sing that again." said Les.  
  
"No shit!" said Hermione, "I just love that song!"  
  
"Why can't you sing that song?" asked the blonde.  
  
"We have a dance with it. We can't do it here. It was our first song last year and we weren't  
  
aloud to continue with the contest, for being 'crude'." explained Kandi.  
  
"Show me!"  
  
They all looked at Hermione, she nodded. They showed it to him and when they were done,  
  
the look on his face showed that he was shocked.  
  
"Whatcha think?" asked Amy.  
  
"Nice." he nodded his head approvelingly.  
  
"Yeah if it was Pansy." said Hermione.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Hermione you know I hate that witch... literally."  
  
It was Hermione's trun to roll her eyes.   
  
"Well what are we gunna sing?" asked Amy again.  
  
"How about 'Desperately' or 'Breathe'?" suggested Hermione, "Vote, 1 finger Desperately,  
  
2 fingers Breathe. My suggestion." When they said my suggestion that ment they didn't have to   
  
vote.  
  
They voted and it was a tie so Draco got to pic. That night at dinner Mr. Sir announced  
  
the annual 'Back to Camp' dance. It was late this year. Draco wanted to go with Hermione bad, and  
  
her him.  
  
Soon it was time to sing. The list went in alphabetical order, and there were only 5 groups.   
  
That ment 'Cosmic' was first. Their bands were sitting togeather.   
  
"Good luck!" whispered Hermione.  
  
They took the stage, the music started. Draco started to sing.  
  
"If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Since I was a young man  
  
I never was a fun man  
  
I never had a plan and no security  
  
Then ever since i met you  
  
I never could forget you  
  
I only wanna get you right here next to me  
  
Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
That I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Now my life is changing  
  
It's always rearranging  
  
It's always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
  
Ever since I found you  
  
I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you  
  
Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
That I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Don't tell me  
  
The bad news  
  
Don't tell me anything at all  
  
Just tell me  
  
That you need me  
  
And stay right here with me  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering."  
  
Hermione stood up on the bench and whistled "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH!"  
  
she screamed.  
  
Draco bowed. Soon enough it was The Vixen Pixies trun. Hermione sighed. "Let's do this."  
  
she said. She got up and made her way to the stage. People cheered for them. "Thank you!" she yelled  
  
into the mike. "I've been driving for an hour   
  
Just talking to the rain   
  
You say I've been driving you crazy   
  
Cause its keeping you away   
  
So just give me one good reason   
  
Tell me why I should stay   
  
Cause I dont wanna waste another moment   
  
Saying things we never meant to say   
  
And I   
  
Take it just a little bit   
  
I Hold my breath and count to ten   
  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in   
  
If I just breathe   
  
Let it fill the space in between   
  
I'll know everything is alright   
  
Breathe   
  
Every little piece of me   
  
You'll see   
  
Everything is alright   
  
If I just breathe   
  
Well it's all so overrated   
  
In not saying how you feel   
  
So you end up watching chances fade   
  
And wondering what's real   
  
And I give you just a little time   
  
I wonder if you realize   
  
I've been waitin till I see it in your eyes   
  
If I just breathe   
  
Let it fill the space in between   
  
I'll know everything is alright   
  
Breathe   
  
Every little piece of me   
  
You'll see   
  
Everything is alright   
  
If I just breathe  
  
Breathe   
  
So I whisper in the dark   
  
Hoping you'll hear me   
  
Do you hear me?   
  
If I just breathe   
  
Let it fill the space in between   
  
I'll know everything is alright   
  
Breathe   
  
Every little piece of me   
  
You'll see   
  
Everything is alright yeah   
  
Everything is alright   
  
If I just breathe   
  
Everythinng is alright if I just breathe  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain"  
  
When she was singing, Draco was watching her intently, when Brandon leaned over to him,  
  
and asked "Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah I do." he answered.  
  
"Are you gunna tell her?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Yeah, she likes you too, I can see it in her eyes."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"Be good to her."   
  
"I will."  
  
She smiled as everyone cheered. 'Wow!' she thought. She looked at Draco, he looked deep  
  
in thought. She made her way over to the table. "What's the matter?" she asked him.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Come with me." he didn't wait for her to say anything else, he grabbed her hand and led her  
  
outside.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hermione, w-will.. uhh.. will you.. will you go to the.. ummm.. the dance with me?" he  
  
studdered, looking at his feet and blushing.  
  
"I'd love to." Hermione said, "That color looks good on you." She smiled as he looked  
  
up at her.   
  
She took his hand and they headed back into the Mess Hall. Mr. Pendanski was announceing,  
  
what band would be out.  
  
"......Gravey." Hermione looked at the members of Gravey, they all looked really sad.  
  
"Sorry Jamie." she whispered to Jamie Harrison, lead singer of Gravey. She just nodded.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Brandon.  
  
"AWWW! Was Draco embarrassed?" asked Hannah.  
  
"You told them?" he asked Brandon.  
  
"They were gunna find out anyway."  
  
"Ok 'Mione, we gotta go shopping tomorrow." said Kandi.  
  
"DRESSES!" Hermione yelled happily.  
  
"You like dresses?" asked Draco.   
  
"Sometimes. Ok we'll go to the dress shop and then to get shoes, and then accessorys."  
  
"Sounds good." said Les.  
  
"Draco, you'll be going with Brandon and Chris." Hermione turned to him, he nodded. "I can't  
  
wait!" 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Blah don't own HP blah own some characters blah  
  
A/N: Hey Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
ShortStuff10: I try to update everyday so yeah there is a chance that I'll finish it tonight and  
  
get it up by tomorrow. Actually I'll try to get it up tonight!   
  
preciousonee: He is singing Wondering by Good Charlotte, and she is singing Breathe by Michelle  
  
Branch! If you have never heard those songs then you should download them they are good ones!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, she was being shaken awake from a way to excited Les.  
  
"Come ON, Hermione we'll miss the bus and we'll have to walk there. WAKE UP!" Les said  
  
eagerly as she shook Hermione to no end.  
  
"I'M UP!" Hermione yelled swating Les away. Hermione got up and got dressed. She wore her  
  
shirt with the happy bunny on it and that said 'Cute But Kinda Scary' on it, a pair of black  
  
shorts, and her black shoes, that she got from Hot Topic. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun.  
  
"Let's go already!" shouted Kandi.  
  
"God, Kandi, give it a rest. You're as bad as Les."  
  
"Oh shoot me! I vowed never to get that bad! AHHHHHHH!"   
  
Hermione made her fist look like a gun and screamed, "POW! POW-POW-POW!" She said the last  
  
three really fast. Kandi grabbed heart where Hermione was aiming and fell over, pretending to be  
  
dead.  
  
"Geez, Granger, don't kill the poor girl. Chirs would be dateless." said a familiar voice,  
  
she knew only to well.   
  
"I'll kill who I please, Malfoy." she pointed her fist at Draco, who threw his hands up  
  
in surrender. Hermione raised and lowered her eyebrows. She smirked. "POW." she said in an almost  
  
deadly tone. At this Draco clutched his stomach gave a "hmph" sound and fell over. "Two dead five  
  
to go." She knew that Ben and Les wouldn't play so she counted them off. She turned to Hannah and Amy,  
  
"POW. POW." she said they fell to the ground. JT and Brandon ran to them. "POW, and uhh POW." she  
  
said. "Oh and POW to you Chris." Chris died too. "HA HA HA HA! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" she screamed,  
  
standing over Draco's 'dead' body. Just then he reached up and grabbed her leg and pulled her down  
  
on top of him. Everybody, even Les and Ben, where laughing.   
  
"L-l-let's get g-go-going." said Les through laughs.  
  
They all got up off the ground, and Hermione turned to Brandon and said, "So, I see you're  
  
takeing Amy." Brandon looked at his feet.  
  
"He wanted to ask you." sighed Amy.  
  
"Oh.... uhh.. So you boy's are going to have to shop alone. We aren't letting you see us  
  
until the dance."  
  
The boys groaned but didn't protest. When they got to their destination they split up.  
  
The girls went into a shop called 'La Fairy'. Hermione got a beautiful red dress, that was cut a   
  
few inches above her knee. It had thin, clear, plastic straps with butterfly's in them. It had  
  
glitter all over it. She got red high-heels that had two straps going across the part of her foot  
  
right above her toes are, with a strap going diagnail acoss them, and tied around her ankle to match.  
  
She got a silver bracelet with red stones in it that barely fit her wrist. She didn't buy a necklace,  
  
simply because Kandi told her not to. Hermione was obivious to the fact the Draco was checking  
  
out a necklace for her right now. He was even in the same store. How she didn't notice him is a   
  
mystery. Les had bought a sea green dress that went to mid thigh and shoes to match. Kandi's   
  
dress was orange and longer then any of the other girls. Hannah's was a deep blue with diamonds   
  
across the neck, and Amy's was pink.  
  
After they all got their clothes, they went to get their hair done. Hermione's hair was   
  
done up in curls on the top of her head with stray curls from all over falling down. Kandi's hair  
  
was up in a bun with braids leading back to it (I can't explain it). Hannah's hair was done up in  
  
a twist so that the tips of her hair could be seen sticking up in the back of her head. Amy's  
  
hair was up in a ponytail with strands hanging in her eyes (Amy is a simple girl), and Les's  
  
hair was done in two braids that hung to her sholders until they were pinned up in the back. (See  
  
Demi Moore in Now and Then).   
  
By the time they got back, it was almost time to go to the dance. They just barely had  
  
time to dress. (Wow that's alot of times.) They ran to meet up with the guys outside of the Mess  
  
Hall. When Hermione spotted Draco, her stomach lurched. He looked truely handsome. She admited it,  
  
she was in love with Draco Malfoy. She knew it the moment she noticed she was wearing his PJs, but  
  
she wouldn't admit it.  
  
When Draco saw Hermione, he knew, in that moment, that he wanted to spend the rest of   
  
his life with her. He was in love with her. She was the greatest thing in his life. He didn't want  
  
her to ever leave it.   
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." Draco said.  
  
"Thanks, you're not to shabby your self."  
  
"I know! I'm pure sexy." he said. She just laughed. "I have someting for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The gave her a thin box and told her to open it. She gasped. It was a necklace with a   
  
heart shaped ruby on it. It had to have cost a fortune. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's beautiful.. you shouldn't.... I don't deserve it....."   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah." she said as he turned her around and put the necklas on her neck.  
  
"It must have cost a fortune." she said.  
  
"You're worth it." he turned her around and pecked her on the lips. "We have an audience."  
  
he whispered. She turned back around and there they were, Kandi, Les, Hannah, Amy, JT, Brandon,  
  
Chris, and Ben, all standing there with grins on their faces. She shook her head and sighed.   
  
"Hey." she said takeing Draco's hand and walking back over to them.  
  
"AWWWWW! Mrs. Draco Malfoy." said Amy dreamily. "When's the wedding? Am I invited?"  
  
Hermione blused a deep red and everyone else just laughed.   
  
"Hey, I have an idea." said Les.   
  
"What?" Brandon asked.  
  
"How about after the dance, you guys go back to your cabin and get into your PJs and come  
  
sleep over at ours. Draco knows which one it is."  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Ben kissing her.  
  
They all went inside. The DJ, Mr. Pendanski in a 'hip' outfit, announced the first slow dance.  
  
Before it started Draco said, "What ever song this is, It's our song."  
  
"Deal." said Hermione hugging him. The music started and Hermione gasped. She loved this   
  
song.  
  
"Do you know this song?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Sing it to me."  
  
"Ok...  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,   
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light   
  
to light my way.   
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;   
  
When my world is going crazy,   
  
You can turn it all around.   
  
And when I'm down   
  
you're there; pushing me to the top.   
  
You're always there;   
  
giving me all you've got.   
  
For a shield from the storm;   
  
For a friend; for a love   
  
To keep me safe and warm,   
  
I turn to you.   
  
For the strength to be strong;   
  
For the will to carry on;   
  
For everything you do;   
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.   
  
When I lose the will to win,   
  
I just reach for you   
  
and I can reach the sky again.   
  
I can do anything,   
  
'Cause your love is so amazing;   
  
'cause your love inspires me.   
  
And when I need a friend,   
  
you're always on my side;   
  
Giving me faith to get me through the night.   
  
For a shield from the storm;   
  
For a friend; for a love   
  
To keep me safe and warm,   
  
I turn to you.   
  
For the strength to be strong;   
  
For the will to carry on;   
  
For everything you do;   
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter   
  
through all the rain;   
  
For truth that will never change;   
  
For someone to lean on;   
  
for a heart I can rely on   
  
through anything;   
  
For that one who I can run to....   
  
I turn to you.   
  
For a shield from the storm;   
  
For a friend; for a love   
  
To keep me safe and warm,   
  
I turn to you.   
  
For the strength to be strong;   
  
For the will to carry on;   
  
For everything you do;   
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you."  
  
She sung it softly into Draco's ear. He smiled that song was perfect.   
  
"The song is perfect." he said to her.  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you are."   
  
"I am a guy."  
  
"So.. guys can be beautiful."  
  
"Well, I've never heard of a beautiful guy."  
  
"Fine, but somtimes you have to make an acception. You are an acception." she stuck out her  
  
tounge. They smiled at eachother.  
  
Soon the dance was over and they were about to go back to their cabins to get changed.  
  
"Draco?" said Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring me some clothes huh?"  
  
"Ok." he laughed. Then he captured her lips in a kiss. "I'll bring you my favortie boxers."  
  
"Should I feel special?"  
  
"You should."  
  
"Ok... See ya!"  
  
She went back to the cabin. Only to get bombarded.  
  
"So, Hermione do you like him?" said Hannah.  
  
"Well I said yes didn't I?"  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Kandi.  
  
"Yeah I think I do." and she did. It was true love too. He felt exactly the same about   
  
her.  
  
The boys arrived and Draco gave Hermione his clothes. She went into the bathroom and  
  
changed. She was wearing a black tee shirt with silky black boxers, with snakes on them on.  
  
"I'm not tired in the least." she said comming out of the bathroom.   
  
"Neither am I." said JT, Draco, Hannah, Kandi and Les in unison, while the others muttered  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Hermioen suggested.   
  
"You remember last time we played that?" asked Brandon.  
  
"Admit it! You liked it."   
  
"Ok so I liked it."  
  
"What happened." asked Draco.  
  
"She dared Amy to take her top off and give me a lap dance." Draco's eyes widdened.  
  
"And we have one rule. You have to answer truthfully or take the dare, which ever." said  
  
Kandi.  
  
"So?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why not?" said Les.  
  
"Ok, My suggestion. Ben, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." he said.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Hermione stroaked her chin. "Ah-huh! Ok tomorrow at breakfast you have to confess,  
  
your undieing love for Mr. Sir."  
  
"'MIONE!" said Les.  
  
"To late, it's done." said Hannah.  
  
"Draco, truth or dare?" asked Ben.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"   
  
Hermione snorted. Everyone knew Draco wasn't a virgin.  
  
"Yes, I am." he said.  
  
Hermione gaped at him. Apparently everybody was wrong.  
  
"Hermione truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake. With me, and Ben, and Brandon, and JT, and   
  
Chris all watching ."  
  
Everybody looked at Draco like he was nuts.  
  
"That's not fair." she protested.  
  
"Just kidding!" he smirked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she stood up and walked out of the cabbin.  
  
"You pissed her off." stated JT.  
  
He got up and rushed out after Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry! I was kidding." he said.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I can't be your girlfriend anymore." He looked at her on the virge of tears.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
"HERMIONE! Don't do that to me."  
  
"RAR!" she said acting like she was gunna scratch him.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"I know you are!" she said.  
  
"Hermione.. I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-LOVE-YOU! I thought you were smart."  
  
"I love you too Draco." she said, and they kissed.  
  
It was about 1:00 AM and they were outside on the porch of the cabin just sitting there   
  
with eachother.  
  
"Draco, can I show you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You can't tell anybody."  
  
"I promise."  
  
She got up and led him out of camp. They walked for about 15 minutes when they came to a   
  
ladder. Hermione started to climb up it. "Come on!" she said.   
  
Soon they got to the top. It was the roof top. Her place.  
  
"This is my spot." she said, "I come here when I want to be completely alone. No body knows  
  
about it just you. It's beautiful."   
  
"Just like you." he whispered into her ear.   
  
They sat down and soon Hermione was asleep in his arms. He levitated her down, and carried  
  
her back to the cabin. He pulled down the covers in her bed and laid her in them. Her climbed over  
  
her and laid down next to her. He was soon asleep. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: Don't own most of it.... You know I'm not JK  
  
A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Today I wen't down Renee's for our next D&D meeting and   
  
after the game Troy and Brian sung Duke Of Earl. Troy has an amazeing voice. Then Brian was teasing  
  
me about likeing Troy, in front of him! It's not my falt! Hmm.. Let's see. He's nice, he's funny,  
  
he's cute, he smells good, he has nice hands. See it's not my falt! Oh and this chap is long because  
  
it has a lotta song lyrics in it.   
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning in her bed with Draco. She didn't remember comming to bed  
  
last night. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the rooftop with Draco. Wow, she showed  
  
him. She must really love him. She vowed never to ever tell anyone, but she told Draco. That had  
  
to mean something. Today they had another round for the compititon. It was right after lunch.   
  
Hermione had tried out for the play with the girls. She got in but it wasn't a very important role.  
  
She had three lines. 'WOW' she thought 'Three lines!'. She didn't really care though because Les   
  
was the best actress. She rolled over so that she was faceing Draco and laid her head on his chest.  
  
She took a deep breath. She LOVED the way he smelled. She smiled. She just laid there. Sure, she  
  
missed breakfast, and all of her friends were out, but she just felt like laying there with Draco,  
  
all day.   
  
"Draco?" she whispered. He groaned, and she giggled. "Draco?" she repeated.  
  
"Five more minutes, mommy." he said. She laughed.  
  
"Draco, hunny, wake up now or no pony ride!" she said firmly.  
  
He shot up in bed.  
  
"So you wanted to ride the pony huh?" He just looked at her and groaned once again. He laid  
  
back down.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Good for you." she said as she lent over and kissed his cheek. "I'll come get you before  
  
lunch."  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure." he said waveing his hand at her.  
  
She walked to her reading club. Les, Kandi, Hannah, and Amy were already there.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Kandi, "You missed acting."  
  
"Not like it makes any difference. They really don't care if you don't come or not." said  
  
Hannah.  
  
"She still should have been there." said Kandi.  
  
"Well, not the whole world revolves around being in acting class when you have three lines."  
  
remarked Hermione.  
  
"So," said Amy, once again, trying to change the subject, "Where's lover boy?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Still?"   
  
"Yeah, when I tried to wake him he went back to sleep."  
  
"Hey Hermione" said Susan, a girl that is in her reading class, "How many books you read?"  
  
"Ten, why? How many did you read."  
  
"Twenty-three." replyed Susan, "You see, I always knew I was better then you."  
  
"Sure you keep on thinkin that."  
  
"I don't see what Draco sees in you. You're ugly, and not to mention your a freak."  
  
"Yeah well let's see.... How many boyfriends have you had?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uhh.. Two." said Susan in a snotty tone, "Which is more then you'll ever have in your life  
  
time."  
  
"HUH! That's where your wrong! I've already got you beaten. Let's see there was Kyle.. and  
  
Seth. What ever happened to him? There was Ron, and now Draco. HAA!" she said turning on her heel.  
  
She dated Seth two summers ago. He used to come here but he stopped.  
  
"Seth goes to our school. He said he doesn't come anymore because his parents think he's   
  
too old. He misses you though." said Amy.  
  
"So he's a wiziard?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, and a good one at that." said Les.  
  
"He was so sweet, and funny." said Hermione, "When we broke up we promised to stay friends."  
  
"He's in our house. He used to talk about you like you were a goddess." said Hannah.  
  
"But she is." said Draco walking over to where Hermione was standing and hugging her.  
  
"Hardly." said Susan who was listing intenly. "Oh and you might want to make sure no one   
  
is listing before going and talking about magic. A muggle might hear you, we're everywhere!"   
  
With that she stood and walked away.  
  
"Stupid git." called Hermione after her. Susan gave her the finger.  
  
"God! I hate her." said Les.  
  
"I agree, she can't stay out of other people's business." said Kandi.  
  
"How does she know about magic?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, her bestfriend is a witch." said Amy.  
  
"Oh... You guys should tell me these things." said Hermione.  
  
"Who were you guys talking about before I came over?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh Seth Steffey. He used to come here, but he stopped. He was a great guy." said Hermione.  
  
She looked at Draco and quickly added, "Not as great as you my dear Malfoy." He smiled.  
  
"Come on, it's time to go to Nature Study." said Les.  
  
They all walked to where the nature study was. They sat in the back so no one could hear   
  
them talking.   
  
"Lunch is after this." said Hannah.  
  
"Performance." said Amy sounding slightly nervious.  
  
"Don't be scaired Amz, they love us." said Kandi.  
  
"I can't wait until they anounce the winner." said Hermione.   
  
"Well, we have a good chance of not getting it, because Cosmic is really good." said Hannah.  
  
They just sat in silence the rest of the time until lunch. When lunch was over they were called  
  
up.   
  
"Now," said Mr. Sir, "Tomorrow will be the final face off. The two remaining groups from  
  
today, will compete tomorrow, outside. They will be required to spin the bored and sing the song picked.  
  
They will do this twice and the band who has the most votes wins. Ok. First up is Cosmic, then   
  
Tricks and Treats, and then Vixen Pixies."  
  
Draco's group stood up and went to sing.  
  
"Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there and I'm here waiting  
  
And I   
  
Wrote this letter in my head  
  
Cause so may things were left unsaid  
  
But now your gone and I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me cause I know I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place and never come back  
  
So now  
  
Maybe after all these years if you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here, I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me cause I know I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
  
(Nanana, nanana)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
(Nanana, nanana)  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
...to fall asleep with you, yeah  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I want...  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Cause I know I won't forget you"  
  
They got a great big cheer. Wow, mabey they could beat Vixen Pixies. Well, we'll see. It   
  
was soon Hermione's turn.  
  
"People ask if I'm in love with you  
  
Because I'm sitting here with your picture   
  
And smiling to myself  
  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through   
  
And I blush as I say yes  
  
What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me   
  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak  
  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being   
  
With abilities to set me free  
  
Free, make me be me  
  
Makes me want to say  
  
Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
People ask why I'm in love with you  
  
Well, let me start by saying  
  
You got my heart by just being who you are  
  
And what we got is between me and you  
  
It doesn't matter about the money I make   
  
Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star  
  
Unconditionally you're there for me   
  
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
  
This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
  
The way I feel, so sweet  
  
Makes me want to say  
  
Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
  
I must admit it's a part of me  
  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
  
Like a melody  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
  
We were meant to be  
  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Is that you're loving me for me  
  
Its so amazing how something so sweet   
  
Has come and rearranged my life  
  
I've been kissed by destiny  
  
Oh, heaven came and saved me   
  
An angel was placed at my feet  
  
This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me  
  
Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
  
No cover ups, push ups  
  
With him, I don't have to put on a show  
  
He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
  
Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
  
He's real,he's honest, he's loving me for me  
  
Yeah"  
  
Well, you guessed it Tricks and Treats was dismissed. The rest of the day people argued   
  
about who would win. Soon it was time for the face off. Hermione and Draco faced eachother.  
  
"May the best band win." Draco said.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we will." Hermione smirked.  
  
Was to go first. She stepped up to the wheel, she spun it. It landed on My last breath,  
  
by Evanescence. Hermione loved that band she new the song well.  
  
"hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black"  
  
When the rest of camp broke into a roar of whistles and cheers and clapping she smiled, and  
  
ran back to Les and Kandi and took their hands. The girls bowed.  
  
Draco stepped up and it landed on Girl all the bad guys want by Bowling for Soup.  
  
"8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'   
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.   
  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,   
  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.   
  
And when she walks,   
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.   
  
She doesn't notice me!   
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling   
  
Creamin' over tough guys   
  
Listenin' to rap metal   
  
Turntables in her eyes   
  
It's like a bad movie   
  
She is lookin' through me   
  
If you were me, then you'd be   
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
  
As I fail miserably,   
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange   
  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad   
  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty   
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have   
  
And when she walks,   
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.   
  
She'll never notice me!   
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling   
  
Creamin' over tough guys   
  
Listenin' to rap metal   
  
Turntables in her eyes   
  
She likes 'em with a mustache   
  
Racetrack season pass   
  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am   
  
Does a mullet make a man?   
  
It's like a bad movie   
  
She is lookin' through me   
  
If you were me, then you'd be   
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
  
As I fail miserably,   
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
There she goes again   
  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair   
  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated   
  
All I wanted was to see her naked!   
  
Now I am watchin' wrestling   
  
Tryin' to be a tough guy   
  
Listenin' to rap metal   
  
Turntables in my eyes   
  
I can't grow a mustache   
  
And I ain't got no season pass   
  
All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....   
  
It's like a bad movie   
  
She is lookin' through me   
  
If you were me, then you'd be   
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
  
As I fail miserably,   
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
(There she goes again)   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
(There she goes again)   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!"  
  
The people went wild once again. And Hermione stepped up for her last turn.  
  
She spun the wheel, it landed on Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte.  
  
"Oh, my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out his throat  
  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singing...  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was...  
  
Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singing...  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight...  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home   
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window   
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do   
  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you   
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight.."  
  
Then Draco, spun again and it was Riot Girl By GC.  
  
"She's got tattoos and piercings  
  
She like Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion  
  
My girl's a hot girl  
  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment  
  
Christina wouldn't wanna meet her  
  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
  
My girl's a hot girl  
  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly  
  
But that's OK 'cause I know, I know  
  
I know my baby would do anything for me, yeah  
  
Christina wouldn't wanna meet her  
  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
  
My girl's a hot girl  
  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
  
Gotta know that all I really want is you  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot, she wants a riot"  
  
So then it was time to anounce the winner.   
  
"And the winner is........" Mr. Pendanski opened the paper his mouth fell open and his  
  
eyes bugged. "Well, this has never happened before! It's a tie!"  
  
"Cosmic, Pixies, will you share the stage?" asked Mr. Sir.   
  
"Yeah." said Draco and Hermioen in unison.   
  
So they practiced, until the goodbye dance. They shared the stage. They even sung I Turn  
  
To You, togeather. When it was time to go back home, Hermione and Draco promised eachother that,  
  
things wouldn't go back to normal at Hogwarts, that they would stay togeather, and Hermione promised  
  
Les, and the rest of the girls that she would owl them every day.  
  
"Tell Seth, hi for me!" she said getting on the bus and waveing to them.   
  
Draco and Hermione sat togeather on the plane and on the bus. They talked and when hey had  
  
to get off of the plane they said their good byes. The rest of the summer (the little that was left)  
  
went uneventfully. Hermione, was head girl and Draco, head boy.  
  
Soon it was time to go to Kings Cross station. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: Not mine.. Well, at least not the HP part.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. As for the part where I tell you something that has  
  
to do with me and my life, well, there is nothing except I died my hair! Wow! How exciteing!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione was at the barrier and getting ready to go through it. She turned to her mother,  
  
gave her a hug and a kiss and said, "I'll miss you mum, I love you, and write me!"  
  
"I'll miss you too hunny, I love you, and I will."  
  
Hermione smiled and without even a glance at her father (for obvious reasons) turned and  
  
walked through the barrier. She couldn't wait to see if Harry was still talking to her. She hadn't  
  
heard from him all summer. She looked around, sure enough she saw Harry running towards her with  
  
Ginny at his heels.  
  
"Hermione! Oh I missed you so much!" he said hugging her.  
  
"I missed you too Harry, but just because you missed me doesn't mean you have to kill me!"  
  
she said gasping for air.  
  
"Gin! How are you?" she asked hugging her other bestfriend.  
  
"Great, Ron was so mad when we told him that we were gunna share a compartment with you."  
  
she said.  
  
"Yeah! He's been trying to make up with me all summer. Like that possible." Harry stated.  
  
Hermione laughed. "He's such a pig head." she said.  
  
"Let's go." said Ginny takeing her hand.  
  
They set off to find a compartment. When they finally did, they settled down to talk about,  
  
their summers.   
  
"Oh, our's was pretty boreing." said Ginny, "Ron wouldn't stop bugging Harry, and all we did  
  
was sit at the burrow."  
  
"It was better then the Dursleys." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh well, Hermione how was your summer?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It was great. Well, most of it. I beat up this kid Dan, and he told my dad and I got beat.  
  
Not just like smacked, beat. Then I went to a bar and got hit on by this guy who fed me the dumbest  
  
line in history, 'Do you wash your pants in windex? Cause I can see myself in them'" she mocked.  
  
"Then I went to camp and.." she paused. "I'll be back I am going to find someone." She got up to   
  
go find Draco.  
  
Draco walked through the platform and went on the train. He was accompanyed by Crabbe, Goyle,  
  
and Pansy. That girl was scary. Her dad was a very powerful man and she had him totally wrapped.  
  
They all went to sit in a compartment, after a while he got sick of them and left to go find Hermione.  
  
He walked in on Potty and Weasel makeing out.  
  
"If it isn't Potty and Weasel!" he drawled.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"I was looking for Hermione," he said, "Has anyone seen her?"  
  
"She went looking for someone, now go away! She should be back soon and I don't think she  
  
want's to see you." said Ginny.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay." he said as he sat down across from them.  
  
About five minutes later Hermione entered looking a little sad. She was looking at the floor.  
  
"I couldn't find him anywhere." she said.  
  
"Find who?" said the one person who she'd been dyeing to see.   
  
Her head shot up. "Draco!" she squealed, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"'Mione? Are you ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine!" she said. "Draco is who I was looking for. I want to tell you someting.  
  
Don't get mad.. please! Promise?"  
  
"What has the lug done to you 'Mione?" yelled Harry standing up.  
  
"No Harry," Hermione said pushing him down, "He hasn't done anything. Promise?" she said  
  
again.  
  
"Promise." sighed Harry.  
  
"Ginny?" she questioned.  
  
"I couldn't ever get mad at you Hermione." she said.  
  
Draco was now smirking.  
  
"Well, at camp this summer. Draco.. well, he was kind of there, and he kindof asked me to   
  
be his girlfriend." she started.  
  
"And she kindof said yes." Draco finished for her.  
  
Harry and Ginny both staired at her in amazement. How could she pick Malfoy?  
  
"Isn't that a muggle camp?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, Potty, It is." said Draco now getting extremely pissed.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Can you please be civil to eachother?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry protested. She glared at him. "Yes Hermione."  
  
"Anything for you." said Draco kissing her cheek. Hermione blused.  
  
"OH HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed jumping up and putting her arms around her friend.  
  
"Ron is gunna blow a fuse! Let's go tell him!" Before Hermione could protest she pulled her out of  
  
the compartment, leaving the two boys behind.  
  
"If you hurt her I'll kill you!" Harry said.  
  
"Like I'd ever do that!" said Draco.  
  
They both got up and followed the girls. They got to Ron's compartment, letting Ginny and  
  
Harry enter first.  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry.   
  
Ron looked up. "Huh? You're talking to me?"   
  
"No." Harry replyed in a bored voice. "I just wanted to introduce Hogwarts newest couple"  
  
he pointed at the door and Hermione and Draco walked in hand in hand.  
  
"Yeah right." said Ron.  
  
Hermione laughed and turned to put her arms around Draco's sholders. Draco inturn put his  
  
around her waist, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart after a while panting  
  
for air. They both turned to look at Ron. His face was red and his fists were clunched.  
  
The four turned and left.  
  
"That was great!" said Harry.  
  
"I never seen him so mad!" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's over now." said Hermione turning to Draco, "Are you head boy?"  
  
"Yeah, are you head Girl?"   
  
"Yeah. We get to live togeather this year!" Hermione said jumping up and down.  
  
"Would you mind telling me how this started?" asked Harry, when they finally reached their  
  
compartment.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said sitting down next to Draco, "Well, I was at camp of course, and I went  
  
into my cabin to meet Hannah, Les, Kandi, and Amy, who turned out to be witches, but anyway, only  
  
Kandi and Les where there. We were talking when Amy and Hannah ran it and started talking about this  
  
hott, new blonde boy, who joined Brandon's band. 'He's perfect for you Hermione' they said. I told  
  
them I'd give him a lookover to shut them up. I did plan to look him over. When I found out it was  
  
him I flipped. Well, we had compition this year again and, we managed not to get kicked out. I was  
  
back in the woods thinking about it and about and about almost anouncing to the entire muggle camp  
  
that magic was real, and Draco came along. I slipped and he caught me. Well, we all snuck out that  
  
night and I was hit on again only I couldn't do anything about it because I was totally drunk, I   
  
think someone spiked my drink." everyone was listining intently, "Draco carried me home and I ended  
  
up sleeping in his bed because he couldn't find my cabin, to top it all off I was in his clothes."  
  
she turned to Draco, "which by the way you are not getting back." he smiled "Well, he asked me to   
  
the welcome back dance, and then bought me this," she pulled the ruby out of her shirt. "and asked  
  
me to be his girlfriend, I accepted. And well, it went from there."  
  
"That's so sweet." said Ginny looking at Draco.  
  
"He's a sweety!" said Hermione. "He has a soft heart!" Draco nudged her. "What? It's true!"  
  
"So, Malfoy.... I guess this means we have to get along." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah I guess it does." said Draco.  
  
Just then Ron barged into the compartment.   
  
"What have you done to her Malfoy?" he screamed.  
  
"I've treated her better then you ever have." Draco remarked.  
  
"Guys." said Hermione.  
  
"I'll kill you Malfoy." said Ron pulling out his wand. "Expellimaremius!" he shouted.  
  
A red light shot out from his wand and hit Draco square in the chest.  
  
"RON!" yelled Hermione and Ginny in unison.  
  
"Get out of here Ron." said Harry pushing Ron out of the compartment, and turning to see  
  
the two girls standing over an unconcious Draco.  
  
"You two take him to the teachers compartment. Ron's sooooo dead." said Hermione storming  
  
out of the compartment. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer:   
  
Officer: ::Grabs my arms and cuffs me:: "You're comming with me."  
  
Me: "Why Officer?"  
  
Officer: "You used JK Rowling's characters for a story."  
  
Me: Honostly officer, I just borrowed them! ::give officer puppy eyes::  
  
Officer: ::uncuffs me:: "Alright, but only because you can get away with the puppy eyes! Don't let  
  
it happen again"  
  
Me: "Yes officer."  
  
Officer: ::nods and walks away::  
  
Me: ::laughs:: "Puppy eyes! Works everytime!"  
  
A/N: The disclaimer is for Renee! I love ya! Nice review by the way! I printed it out! Oh and  
  
for the rest of you, thanks for the reviews! MWAH! Oh! And I put 'There's a fish' in here just  
  
for Renee. It's a song that we made up, one day at the playground when I thought there was a fish  
  
in the puddle my feet were in and I freaked out... Don't ask! The Grash part is all for Mr. (K)  
  
He circles the K! GO YOU MR. (K) YOU KNOW I'M GUNNA MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione didn't have to go far, she bumped into Ron almost the second she walked out of   
  
the compartment door!  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" she said whiping out her wand.   
  
"I thought you learned you lesson, last year."  
  
"I guess I haven't! Stupify!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at Ron's chest. He fell  
  
to the ground.   
  
She walked over to him and kicked him in the side. "This is for acting like I'm a punching  
  
bag!" She stepped onto his stomach and gave a little jump. "This is for Draco." Then she got off   
  
of him and undid the spell. "Still wish to mess with me?"  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with Hermione!" stated Ron.  
  
"No, correction. YOU don't know who you're dealing with. I may have not fought back last   
  
year but I can assure you that I will take you down if you try anything funny."  
  
Ron lunged on her tackleing her to the ground and hitting her right square in the breast.  
  
(All you women know how much that hurts.) Then he hit her in the stomach.   
  
Hermione was in the better position, even though he was on top his weak spot was exposed   
  
and her leg inbetween his. In one swift movent she brought her leg up as fast and as hard as she  
  
could.  
  
Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. He screamed in pain. She took the time to break his nose.  
  
With a quick movement of her palm, blood splattered everywhere. She then rose her leg again and  
  
hit his hand which were forced to push on himself. (OUCH!) She pushed him off of her and punched him  
  
once again in the face. She turned and headed to the teacher's compartment.  
  
Draco had to spend the first few days in the hospital wing. The spell had hit him pretty  
  
hard. Hermione spent the whole time with him. They haven't even seen their living quarters yet.  
  
Draco lay in the bed asleep while Hermione read. He groaned and woke up. He turned to look at her.   
  
"Hermione?" he mumbled.  
  
"Yes, Draco I'm here." she said.  
  
"Hermione, I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok.... don't move. I'll be back." she got up and went to the Kitchens to get some food  
  
for Draco. She returned, and fed it to him.   
  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, when am I gunna get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm getting sick of Madam Pomphrey trying to make me leave."  
  
"You should. Go to our living quarters and come back and describe it to me."  
  
"Nope! I don't know where it is and I'm not planning to find out until you're better. I'm  
  
staying right here!"   
  
"You're stubborn!"  
  
Draco was released later that day and they went to Dumbledore's office and got to play  
  
guess the candy.  
  
"Butterbear?" said Hermione.  
  
"Ton-Tounge Toffeys?" asked Draco.  
  
"Peaches and Cream?" joked Hermione. They were suprised to find that the gargoyle sprung  
  
aside and they headed up the staircase. They knocked on the door at the top.  
  
"Come in" said the old head master.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, we were wondering if you'd show us to our quarters now." stated   
  
Hermione.  
  
"Yes, yes follow me." he said standing up and leading the way.   
  
They stopped infront of a portrit of three beautiful mermaids.  
  
"I'll leave you to decide your password." said Dumbledore as he swept away.   
  
The mermaids were sitting on rocks, like in Peter Pan only one had green hair and green eyes,   
  
another had blue hair and blue eyes, and the other had pink hair and pink eyes. Their fins   
  
matched their hair and their eyes.   
  
"Hello. You must be the new heads!" said the pink one.  
  
"Yes, I'm Hermione and this is Draco." said Hermione motioning to herself then to Draco.  
  
"How do you do, Hermione? I'm Love, that's Faith" she pointed to the green one, "and that's  
  
Hope." she pointed the the blue one.  
  
"What lovely names."   
  
"Can we just think up our password?" asked Draco.  
  
"Aren't we in a hurry?" said Hermione sarcasticly.  
  
"How about America?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Fine by me." she said and she turned to Faith, Hope and Love, "America."  
  
The portrit swung open revealing a large green and red common room with silver and gold  
  
trimmings. Hermione gasped. She looked around. There was a large green couch with silver swirls in  
  
it and red chairs with gold swirls in them. There was a coffee table right infront of the couch.  
  
There were two desks on either side of the room and a huge library through an archway in the wall.  
  
There were three doors. One read 'Draco Malfoy', another read 'Hermione Granger', the last one   
  
read 'Bathroom'. Hermone walked into the bathroom. The ceiling was enchanted like the great hall,  
  
and there was a huge tub there. It was bigger then the one in the prefects bathroom. There was  
  
a glass shower in the corner and a large counter.   
  
"WOW!" said Hermione.   
  
"I know it's so big!"   
  
The explored a little more their rooms were pretty much the same only different colors.  
  
They had a fourposter bed a night stand, a desk, and a closet.  
  
Classes started the nextday, so Hermione and Draco went to bed early. They had potions first.  
  
They had all of their classes togeather this year.  
  
In potions the next morning Draco and Hermione sat togeather earning glances from both houses.  
  
Harry was the acception. He sat with Lavender Brown in the table behind them.   
  
Snape swept into the classroom. "Today we are makeing a Truth Potion. You and you're partner  
  
will test it on eachother when you're finished. You may pick your partners. Begin." he waved  
  
his hand and the ingreadents were on the board.  
  
The class were working in whispers. When all of a sudden Snape jumped up on his desk,  
  
and broke into dance singing to the beat of 'Brick Wall' a funk song. "There's a fish, GARSH, Stuck  
  
in da puddle, but how's it gunna get out? Yeah, there's a fish, GARSH, It's lookin' mighty, but   
  
how's it gunna get out?" Snape hopped off his desk and sat back in his chair, and continued gradeing  
  
papers.  
  
The class burst into laughter.   
  
Hermione and Draco were the first people to be done. They each took a small amount.  
  
"You first." said Hermione.  
  
"How do you feel about me?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm in love with you." Draco's eyes widened. He knew she loved him, but he didn't know  
  
she was in love with him. She blused.  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
"I am in love with you too. I love you with all of my heart and soul." he replyed. "Who  
  
are your bestfriends?"  
  
"Harry, Les, Kandi, Renee, Troy, Brian, Hannah, You, Amy, Nicole, Alyssa, and Ginny." she  
  
said without a pause.  
  
"And your's?"  
  
"You." he said then he turned red and looked down.  
  
Little did they know that a certin Pansy Parkson was listing to them talk. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: NO! IT'S NOT MINE! WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME? ::runs and cries until the officer   
  
comes and comforts me:: (I snaged him with the puppy eyes!)  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I love all of you! I know the last chapter was short! Sorry!  
  
I'm hopeing this ones longer.   
  
=/\_/\=  
  
After classes were done that evening Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco went out to sit  
  
under the tree by the lake.   
  
"So what's your common room look like?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, Gin! It's huge! The bathroom is bigger then the prefect's. The bedrooms are marvelous!  
  
Oh! You have to come and see it!" Hermione said.   
  
The boy's weren't paying attention. They were talking about something else.  
  
"Hermione is a wonderful singer." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah.. We should go to Dumbledore and tell him. We can ask him to let her put on a consert  
  
with the Pixies. The whole group are witches. But don't tell her. We'll wait till the day of the  
  
concert to tell her!" said Draco.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked at them. They were up to something.  
  
"What are you up to?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, where are you going?" asked Draco.  
  
"To the common room. Ginny wants to see." she said. "You comming?"  
  
"Yeah." the boys sighed and stood up.  
  
They all walked back to the common room togeather, Ginny and Hermione walking a little  
  
ahead of Harry and Draco, while they plotted.  
  
They arrived at the portrit and Hermione whispered the password to Love. It swung open  
  
and Ginny gasped while Harry gaped.   
  
"You're right! It's huge!" said Ginny.  
  
"No shit!" said Hermione, "Go look at the bathroom!"  
  
Ginny walked over to the bathroom and fainted. Hermione took her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Now would be a good time to go talk to Dumbledore." said Harry.  
  
Draco and Harry walked to his office only stopping to recite the password. They knocked.  
  
"Come in." came Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, professor." said Draco.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Professor, we were wondering if Hermione's band from America could porform a concert.   
  
All of the girls are witches and they would die to come here to sing. They are from out of the  
  
country but they could easily floo here." said Draco.  
  
"That would be a great idea." said the old Headmaster.  
  
"Well, it is a suprise, so you can't tell Hermione. We are planning to have the girls meet  
  
us in the common room the day of the concert and have them tell her."  
  
"Yes, I will inform the staff. I think it should be right before the Christmas Hollidays  
  
bagin."   
  
"Yes, Headmaster." said Harry, they turned and left.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it! He actually said yes!  
  
"So Harry," Draco started. "Are we friends."  
  
"I guess so, for Hermione." he said. Draco was relieved.  
  
They parted their ways and Draco went back to the Heads Quarters. Hermoine was sitting  
  
on the couch, reading a letter and smiling.  
  
"Who's that from?" Draco asked.  
  
"Seth. God! I haven't heard from him in ages."  
  
"What's he want."   
  
"Just to talk. He was a really good friend. Then he just stopped going to camp." she shruged.  
  
"Oh well, shit happens."  
  
"Is Ginny gunna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she has to stay over night, but she's fine." Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her sholders. She, in turn, laid her  
  
head on his sholder.  
  
"I miss Renee." Hermione stated.  
  
"I don't." said Draco.  
  
"Hey! Watch it buddy. She's not usually like that, but you insulted me so she pounced. She's  
  
very protective." she said, then she started singing, to the beat of when you're good to Mama form  
  
Chacago, "Got a little motto, Always sees her through, When you're good to Nae Nae, Nae Nae's   
  
good to you. There's a lot of favors, She's prepared to do, You do one for Nae Nae, She'll do one  
  
for you." she giggled. She remembered when they made up that song.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
They were watching Chicago, when 'When you're good to Mama' came on.  
  
"I love this song." said Renee. "Ask any of the chickies in my pen  
  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen  
  
I love 'em all and all of them love me  
  
Because the system works  
  
The system called reciprocity..."  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" said Hermoine. "I got it!" she started the song over.  
  
"Ask any of the chickies in her pen  
  
They'll tell you She's the biggest mother hen  
  
She loves 'em all and all of them love her  
  
Because the system works  
  
The system called reciprocity...  
  
Got a little motto  
  
Always sees her through  
  
When you're good to Nae Nae  
  
Nae Nae's good to you.  
  
There's a lot of favors  
  
She's prepared to do  
  
You do one for Nae Nae  
  
She'll do one for you....."   
  
Soon they were all singing it.  
  
"They say that life is tit for tat  
  
And that's the way she lives  
  
So, She deserves a lot of tat  
  
For what She's got to give  
  
Don't you know that this hand  
  
Washes that one too  
  
When you're good to Nae Nae  
  
Nae Nae's good to you!  
  
If you want her gravy  
  
Pepper her ragout  
  
Spice it up for Nae Nae  
  
She'll get hot for you  
  
When they pass that basket  
  
Folk contribut to  
  
You out in for Nae Nae  
  
She'll put out for you  
  
The folks atop the ladder  
  
Are the ones the world adores  
  
So boost her up her ladder, Kid  
  
And she'll boost you up your's  
  
Let's all stroke together  
  
Like the Princeton crew  
  
When you're strokin' Nae Nae  
  
Nae Nae's strokin' you  
  
So what's the one conclusion  
  
We can bring this number to?  
  
When you're good to Nae Nae  
  
Nae Nae's good to you!"  
  
They were all giggleing like mad when the song was over.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Draco.  
  
"Just remembering." she turned and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. When I'm lost in the rain." Draco sung.  
  
"In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way!" Hermione sung. She smiled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey what?"   
  
"Come on!" She pulled him into his room and grabbed his broom.  
  
"Hermione you hate flying!"   
  
"I'm not flying alone. Take me up there!" she said pointing up.  
  
They hopped on the broom and soared upward. Hermione closed her eyes and held onto Draco,  
  
TIGHT!  
  
"Mabey this was a mistake! Take me back down."  
  
"Nope!" Draco swooped down  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! DRACO! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
Draco took a dive towards the ground. Not a good time for Hermione to open her eyes right?  
  
Guess what? She did.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE GUNNA KILL US!"  
  
"No I won't"   
  
After about an hour of torture he flew them back in the window of the common room.  
  
"Did you like it?"   
  
"No!" she said smacking him.  
  
"It was your idea."   
  
"I don't care! I told you to put me down and you should ha...." she was interrupted by an  
  
owl swooping in the window and dropping a letter into Hermione's hands. "It's from Kandi."  
  
"Dear Hermione," she read, "I have just been informed of something that I am not allowed to tell  
  
you, and I know this will kill you so I'm not going to. But I can tell you this, you'll know soon  
  
enough! Love, Love, and even more love (KRAGEY ALL THE WAY!) Kandi!" she stopped and staired at the  
  
letter. "Well, that was stupid."  
  
Draco sighed, he thought the girl would ruin it.   
  
"Well, I'm tired." he said. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him into her bedroom. They  
  
cuddled up under the blankets and fell asleep in eachother's arms. Forgetting to set the alarm   
  
clock in the process. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Just telling truth: I'm sorry if I don't live up to you're high standard  
  
of writing! What does it have to be 1000% perfect? I bet T.S. Eliot couldn't even do it! T.S. Eliot  
  
was one of the best writers of all time. Mabey I'm not normal but, at least I'm not like you who  
  
has to have everything perfect! In case you haven't noticed, Miss Priss, this is my story  
  
and I can make the characters however I damn well please.. GO FRISK A COW!  
  
Sorry to EVERYONE who had to read that... Lost my temper. I don't mind flames, but she went a   
  
little too far.. ::puppy eyes::  
  
preciousonee: Your last review made me fall over laughing! I don't know why, but it was funny!  
  
Oh and I am not getting to the Pansy part just yet. Hold tight it'll come!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to Draco's sweet sent. She opened her eyes and looked  
  
up at his face. He was sleeping like a baby. 'How much cuter can he get?' she thought. She rolled  
  
over so that her back was towards Draco and she was faceing her night stand. The clock read 9:30.  
  
'Wait! 9:30?' "Shit!" she yelled. They were late for potions.  
  
Draco jumped clear out of his skin when she screamed. "Mione what is it?" he asked, looking  
  
at her with pure worry.  
  
"Late! Potions! Snape! Kill! Death! Points!" she panted hurrying around the room, throwing  
  
clothing frantically around the room. "DRACO?!?! Did you not here me?" She stopped and looked at  
  
him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"WE-ARE-LATE-FOR-POTIONS!" she said makeing it very clear.  
  
"OH SHIT!" he said jumping up, and running to his room to get ready.  
  
Hermione was dressed and grabbed a robe off the floor.   
  
Draco and Hermione ran as fast as they could to the dungeons. They entered. Everyone looked  
  
up at them. The Slytherins were snickering and smirking. The Gryffindors were glareing at Hermione.  
  
She couldn't figure out why. They hadn't acted mean to her about Draco yet.Most of them were   
  
understanding. She and Draco took a seat next to Harry. Hermione in the middle. Harry was trying   
  
not to burst into laughter.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione, look at your robes." he whispered.  
  
Hermione slowly looked down, not to see the maroon and gold gryffin, but a green and silver  
  
snake. She was wearing Draco's robes. He had run out of the room he didn't take his clothes. (He   
  
sleeps in boxers, get your heads out of the gutter!)  
  
"Fuck!" she cursed. Draco looked over at her.  
  
"What?" he asked, and she pointed to the Slytherin badge. He laughed, "Sorry hun, but that  
  
doesn't go well with your tie." he said pointing to her Gryffindor tie.  
  
"You're not funny!" she said. Harry and Draco were laughing by now.  
  
Snape walked in. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, when did you get here. You definitally weren't  
  
here when the class started. 10 points from Slytherin for being late, 20 points from Gryffindor  
  
for being late. Mr. Potter, can't contain your laughter? That's another 15. Oh and another 10 for  
  
impersonating a Slytherin." He smirked at Hermione. She turned red and hid her face.   
  
They had Care of Magical Creatures right after potions, so she didn't have time to get  
  
a new robe.   
  
Draco, Harry, and Hermione made their way down to Hagrids hut.  
  
"'Ello Harry, 'Mione, what's Malfoy doin' with yeh?" he asked.  
  
"Draco and Hermione have been dateing since this summer." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well, 'Appy for yeh 'Ermione" said Hagrid. "Can't wait 'till yeh see what I've got  
  
planned fer yeh today!"  
  
The rest of the class arrived, and Hagrid started.  
  
"Today we're studyin' Jarveys! Can 'nyone tell me wut they do?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes 'Mione?"  
  
"The Jarvey is found in Britian, Ireland, and North America. It resembles an over grown  
  
ferret," she looked at Draco and smiled remembering fourth year, "in most respects, except for the  
  
fact that it can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the with of the Jarvey, which tends  
  
to confine itself to short, and often rude, phrases in an almost constant stream. Jarveys live  
  
mostly below ground, where they pursue gnomes, though they will also eat moles, rats, and voles."  
  
she said, directly quoteing Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor. Right, two in a group. Pair up. Get your Jarvey out of that crate  
  
over there and try to tame it." he said pointing two a long wooden crate.   
  
"So Mudblood," said Blaise, "What made you take the sudden interest in Slytherin? I mean,  
  
first you become Draco's whore, and then you dress like him. What next?"  
  
Hermione smacked Blaise right across the face. "I am not Draco's whore!"  
  
Blaise grabbed her cheek, and glared daggers at Hermione. "You'll pay mudblood!" With  
  
that she went to talk to Pansy.   
  
"Are you ok 'Mione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, peachy." she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Draco." she said and she hugged him and went to grab the Jarvey.  
  
"UNHAND ME YOU UGLY BEING." it shouted.  
  
"That's not very nice." Hermione stated.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE LOOKING!"   
  
"I don't think I like this thing Draco." remarked Hermione.  
  
Draco laughed and the lesson went on. They managed to tame it, and they named it Hot-Head.  
  
They were on their way to dinner when they heard a screeching behind them.  
  
"Drackie! What are you doing hanging out with the mudblood?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Don't call her that, Parkinson. Get away form me." Draco snapped.  
  
"You'll pay for this." she said to Hermione before running to the dungeons.  
  
"That's the second time today, I've been told that." she said.  
  
"They can't do anything to you, don't worry." Draco assured her and they went into the  
  
Great Hall and separated to go to their tables. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: Ok.. This is FAN FICTION... FAN-FIC-TION! There is a reason that it's not called  
  
FAMOUS WRITERS FICTION! I hate damn disclaimers.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews.   
  
Blue-Dreamz: Thanks I'm glad you like it.  
  
Ace Fyre: Yes it is good to hear it twice... and three times for that matter. Oh hell, I could  
  
listen to it all day! HE HE!  
  
preciousonee: ....::smirks evily, laughs like a maniack (SP?)::...... There's a catch I swear!  
  
::Laughs some more::  
  
hermione31: Thanks, but it's not all me. Alot of it is things I think up off the top of my head,  
  
but alot of it is also things I hear someone say, like Kragey (Renee) for instence. Thank you   
  
though! ::BIG HUG::  
  
Cute-Kitty: Thanks  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: I was really hyper tonight so don't ask me where that came from. As for the  
  
way I deal with flaimers... well, I kinda lost my temper. I do that from time to time... Sorry,  
  
oh and 'GO FRISK A COW' is one of my favorite sayings. Me and my friends were sitting there talking  
  
about something when we got into an arguement and one of them (Kendra) said "God Alyssa, Go Frisk  
  
A Cow!" It was really funny.   
  
DanceChic0869: Yes, well, I'm dying to write it... but I can't just yet because I'd feel bad,  
  
and start crying.   
  
THANK YOU TO MEG FOR TELLING ME HOW TO SPELL ZAMBINI!  
  
Is Susan Bones in Hufflepuff? Oh well, she is now. Zach Stuwert, Josh Wonk, and Caitlin Bozo are  
  
based on my friends, who without I would never make it through school. Josh has the smallest hands  
  
in the world! Not really but they are really small and I have an obsession, so sue me. No those  
  
aren't their real last names I didn't change them completely, I just messed them up a little.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
After dinner they had a Prefects/Heads meeting in the Prefect Quarters. Hermione and  
  
Draco knew the password to their common room as well as their own. (Did I name the prefects in  
  
this story? No?) The Prefects were Blaise Zambini and Kyle Wigglelybug (please don't ask!)   
  
from Slytherin, Ginny Weasley and Josh Wonk from Gryffindor, Susan Bones and Zach Stuwert from   
  
Hufflepuff, and Caitlin Bozo and Zash Berstuwenk (I love my creativity!).  
  
Hermione and Draco came to the portrit of the bubble yum duck, and said the password   
  
'Crackers are yummy' (Hey I am looking at a pack of bubble yum and eating crackers so there!) and  
  
went in. Everyone was there already.   
  
"Ok," said Draco, "We are here to discuss the balls we will be holding this year. We  
  
are having a Comming Back dance at the end of next week,"  
  
"A Halloween Ball, on Halloween. Noting for Christmas, hmm... I wonder why... Oh well, and  
  
a Valentinesday Ball." Hermione finished for him.  
  
Draco smirked. She was clueless, to the fact that she was totally clueless as to why they  
  
were not haveing anything for Christmas.   
  
"We are going to start with the Comeing Back dance, it will be held next Friday, (It was  
  
Tuesday) not to be confused with this Friday. We will need you to put up the decorations, post  
  
flyers in your house common rooms. It will be muggle dress. Hermione and I will pick out the  
  
music and the food." he paused and looked at Zash, as his hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Zash,  
  
there will be crackers." he put his hand down.  
  
"We'll plan the later balls when they come around. That is all." said Hermione sweetly.  
  
"YES! DO THE CRACKER DANCE!" yelled Zash. He, Josh, Zach, Caitlin, Ginny, and Blaise  
  
jumped out of their chairs and stuck out their butts. They shook them furiously while chanting,  
  
"DO THE CRACKER DANCE!" in unison.  
  
"That is soooooooo immature." stated Kyle.  
  
"It's the cracker dance." said Draco joining in.  
  
"I guess you just have to like crackers." sighed Hermione, attempting to do it as well.  
  
Soon the whole room, with the exception of Kyle was doing the cracker dance.   
  
"Cracker's rule and you know it! Don't try to hide it show it." sang Zash.  
  
"Stand up proud, and lift your head high, cause crakers can take you as high as the sky!"  
  
Josh sung, waveing his tiny hands in the air.  
  
They sung and did the cracker dance for about twenty minutes until they were all laughing  
  
so hard they couldn't breathe. They collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"That's a catchy song!" piped Hermione.  
  
"Do the cracker dance, do the cracker dance, do the cracker dance. Cracker's rule and you  
  
know...." Draco started to sing, but was interrupted by a punck in the arm.   
  
"Don't start. I'll be singing that in my sleep." said Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, miss snooty pants." said Draco earning himself another slap in the arm.   
  
"I'd hit you harder if I didn't know you were kidding." she said.  
  
"Who said I was kidding?"   
  
"So you weren't kidding?" said Hermoine in mock anger.  
  
"No, what are you gunna do about it?"  
  
"I'm gunna beat you down. You know I can, Ginny, need you refresh his memory?" Hermione  
  
turned to Ginny and grinned.  
  
"No, please don't! I'll be haveing nightmares about Renee dressed as catwoman, trying to  
  
kill me agian. Please don't refresh!" Draco pleaded. (Sorry Renee, it just popped into my head)  
  
"Who's Renee?" asked Caitlin  
  
"Would she date me?" asked a way to over excited Zash.  
  
"No Renee wouldn't date you," replyed Draco firmly, "But she'd give you a good kick  
  
in the balls if you asked."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After a long conversation about how Renee would look dressed as a cracker, Hermione  
  
and Draco went back to their common room.   
  
"'Mione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna take a walk around the lake or something?"  
  
"Sure, hold on a sec."  
  
"Alright Love."   
  
So Hermione and Draco went for a walk around the lake. They were about halfway around it  
  
when Draco stopped Hermione.  
  
"You know I love you right?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded. "Good. Just makeing sure."  
  
"What will your dad think?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He'd probably be happy. He's gone soft. My mum's always been a softie. They had muggles  
  
over dureing the summer. I wasn't there of course. I was with you."  
  
"I love you Draco." she said and she kissed him.   
  
"Who are you going to the dance with?" Draco asked. He obviously knew the answer, he just  
  
wanted to hear her say it.  
  
"Are you asking me?"  
  
"Mabey."  
  
"Then I must tell you, I'm taken."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "By who?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want you to kill him so I won't say his name. He isn't in Gryffindor,  
  
he has beautiful grey eyes, his smile is the sweetest thing on this earth, I mean, even sweeter  
  
then sugar quills."  
  
Draco 'awww'ed at her.  
  
"He smell's really good. No I mean, REALLY GOOD! His hair is brown...."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco yelled shocked.  
  
"Calm down, I was kidding! Now where was I? Oh yes, some how, I ended up in his robe  
  
this morning. Any guesses?"  
  
Draco kissed her. When they broke apart Hermione smiled.   
  
"Let's go get some crackers." Draco suggested. And they did.   
  
When they were finished with the crackers they fell asleep in Draco's bed, and they didn't  
  
forget to set the alarmclock. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: Yeah, there is a disclaimer here so that means I disclaimed it right?  
  
A/N: I HATE DISCLAIMERS! Ok sorry! Had to get that out! Alright! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
ShortStuff10: No Hermione was playing... She wasn't supposed to be mean.   
  
Ace Fyre: Those are the only lyrics, I wrote them off the top of my head. To do the Cracker  
  
Dance, simply stand up, stick out your butt and shake it really hard. And sing the lyrics.   
  
You chant Do the cracker dance three times and then sing the two lines. Repeat as nessary.  
  
Today at D&D, Troy and Brian were singing. Troy is a good singer but he was being goofy. Needless  
  
to say they sounded horribile. So Renee says "My ears are bleeding." to me. I agreed, and said  
  
it louder "MY EARS ARE BLEEDING PLEASE SHUT UP!". Troy came over and grabbed my ear. I was like  
  
"Troy? What are you doing?". He said "You, said your ears were bleeding.". I was like "It's an   
  
expression!". It was really funny! I can't believe he didn't know that I wasn't being literal.  
  
THEN Tommy, Jason, Renee, Brian and Troy got into the pool. I didn't want to swim so I didn't   
  
change. I was standing by the pool and Renee's dad brought out the hose. He gave it to me to   
  
squirt them with. After a while, he turned it off so I was unarmed. I dropped the hose and moved  
  
down closer to the pool. Troy hopped out and grabbed the hose as Renee's dad turned it back on.  
  
He squirted me! I couldn't believe it! I was soaked. He ran and jumped into the pool and I followed  
  
suit, clothes and all! Really... he paid.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Needless to say, they weren't late for classes the next day. The weekend came quick, and  
  
they were going to Diagon Alley (Dumbledore requested muggle dress so insted of Hogsmeade the   
  
school went to Diagon Alley) to get clothes for the dance. Ginny and Hermione were going togeather.  
  
They split up with Draco and Harry who were walking togeather. They didn't want them to   
  
see them. The two girls walked into a store. They looked around until they found the perfect dresses.  
  
Hermione's was a deep blue, that was cut about an inch above her knee. It had a low neckline and  
  
the back was completely open other then two thin straps criss crossing. It shined when the light  
  
hit it. It was really pretty. She got shoes to match. Her ruby stood out beatuifuly against it.  
  
Ginny's was red and about to mid thigh, it had a black overthrow. It was pretty plain except for  
  
the belly chain to come with it.  
  
They met up with the boys infront of Gringotts.   
  
"Let's see those dresses." said Draco, grabbing Hermione's bag.  
  
"NO!" said Hermione firmly snatching the bag back. "You can wait."  
  
"'Mione!" he whined.   
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Ginny, will you show?" asked Harry.  
  
"No Harry. You'll have to wait also."  
  
"Come on Gin!"   
  
"NO!" both girls said in unison.  
  
"Fine then," started Draco, "No more kisses."   
  
"Oh? You wouldn't do that." said Hermione matter-of-factly, and not sounding worried one  
  
bit.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you'd be torchuring yourself as well."  
  
Draco's face fell. "You're right!" she said sounding defeated.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"Lets get going." said Ginny.  
  
Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand.   
  
They walked back up to the castle, and seperated from Ginny and Harry to put their new  
  
clothes away.  
  
They went to sit under the tree by the lake.  
  
"So, how did your day?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It was good. Harry was actually calling me Draco. It felt kinda strange but, it was for  
  
you, and for you I'd do anything."  
  
"Anything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Anything. I'd watch Ron dance around in a pink tutu, three sizes to small, if it'd make  
  
you happy."  
  
"I'd do anything for you also. Includeing watching Parkinson model a way-to-tight,  
  
way-to-small, orange two peice baithing suit. And that's just scary."  
  
"I'd never put you in that position. You'd have nightmares for weeks. And not the   
  
Oh-It's-Not-So-Bad-I-Can-Live kind, it's the Renee dressed as Catwoman kicking your ass kind."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think I'd let you watch Ron dance in a tutu. You might enjoy it."   
  
Hermione started to laugh.   
  
"That's not funny. Although, you in either one of those outfits would really turn me on."  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! You know my rules!" she scolded.  
  
"I was kidding!" he said throwing his hands up in surrender.   
  
Pansy walked out onto the grounds and spotted Draco laughing with Hermione. 'What is he  
  
doing with the Mudblood agian?' she thought. 'It's not like he loves her, he loves me.' Boy was  
  
she wrong.  
  
Pansy made her way over to where they sat and spoke up. "Hello, Drackie. Why haven't you  
  
been spending time with me? You devote all of your attention to HER." she spat her like it was  
  
the black plague.   
  
"I love her. Which is more then I can say for you. You wouldn't know love if it bit  
  
you in the butt." Draco retorted. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny, Mudblood? You took Draco away from me. He loved me. He doesn't  
  
love you! He just says he does because.. because... he just want's to lie." Hermione knew that  
  
Pansy was lieing by they way she couldn't come up with a reason.  
  
"Well, mabey if you knew how to lie better I'd believe you." she said standing up and  
  
faceing Pansy. "I thought Slytherins were cunning. Looks like you don't fit. You're so dumb you   
  
make Elmo's grammer sound correct."  
  
"Well, mabey if your blood wasn't contaminated I wouldn't do this." Pansy slaped Hermione  
  
as hard as she could. The impact was so hard Hermione stumbled backwards.  
  
"Parkinson!" roared Draco. "Get out of here! I never loved you! Stop thinking that I   
  
did. GO TO HELL!"   
  
"But Drackie!" she whined.  
  
"No, but's you heard me!" Pansy turned and started to walk away when Hermione pounced.  
  
"Danm bitch!" Hermione screamed, sitting on top of Pansy and punching her where ever she  
  
could.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood." Pansy came, swinging back at Hermione.  
  
"Is that all you can come up with?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yeah, well, your village just called, their missing their idiot!"  
  
Hermione took a good blow right in the ribs. Draco pulled her off of Pansy and carried   
  
her to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened here?" she asked. "Set her down on the bed."  
  
"She got into a fight with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy started it. She's still outside." Draco  
  
said.  
  
"How bad is Miss Parkinson?"   
  
"I don't know, but I think Hermione got the most of it."  
  
Hermione was haveing trouble breathing.  
  
"That will be all Mr. Malfoy. You may go."  
  
"No, I'll stay."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Draco couldn't not listen to her so he turned around and left.  
  
Madame Pomfrey worked on Hermione who had a punctured lung and couldn't breathe. She  
  
had to stay overnight to heal. The next day Hermione woke up, her hand sweaty. She looked down  
  
and it was linked with another hand.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm here Hermione." he said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got into a fight with Pansy."  
  
"Oh. I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I was haveing an arguement with Harry on whether vegetarians eat animal crakers.  
  
He said they don't and I said they did. It was strange."  
  
"Yeah that does sound pretty strange."  
  
The rest of the week past uneventfully. When they passed Pansy she was always whispering  
  
to someone. They knew she was up to something.  
  
The ball was tonight and Ginny and Hermione got ready. Hermione's hair was up in an elgent  
  
bun with strands falling in her hair. Ginnys was curled and pulled up on top of her head.  
  
They walked down the stairs only to see two men waiting for them.  
  
When Draco saw Hermione he was lost for words. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever  
  
saw. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she said as she took his offered arm.  
  
They walked down to the ball where the heads opened the dance. You'll never guess what  
  
song was playing. Alright so it's not that hard. I turn to you. They sung it to eachother.  
  
Nothing really happened at the dance except Pansy.  
  
"I can't believe Draco's actually going out with her." she said to Blaise while walking  
  
past the table where Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Harry sat. "Oh well, he'll come to his sences  
  
soon enough."  
  
"I hate that wench." said Ginny.  
  
"She should be employed at the best little whore house in Britian." remarked Harry.  
  
"She really is a whore. She tried to get me to sleep with her countless times." said   
  
Draco.  
  
"Did you?" aske Ginny.  
  
"No."   
  
"I'll have you know that our Draco here is not a ho bag like people make him out to be."  
  
said Hermione proudly.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
The next day they were discussing the Halloween Ball that would be comming up at the end  
  
of October. It was still the beginig of September but they still planed it.  
  
They were supposed to dress up. It would be great fun. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Disclaimer: If I was Ms. J.K. Rowling wouldn't I be writing about Harry? Yes, but I'm not! I'm  
  
writing about Draco and Hermione! Some how I don't think I am her.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviews. I officially have the song Duke of Earl in my head.. THANKS RENEE,  
  
BRIAN, AND TROY! GRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Sorry I kind of went through that fast because I have to get to this one part so it's october.  
  
Sorry! I love you! Do you still love me? ::puppy eyes::  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
The rest of the month of September and most of October went by fast. It was two days  
  
until the ball. Draco and Hermione were going to Hogsmead togeather to get costumes. They didn't  
  
know what they wanted to be yet. They would simply wait and see. It was almost time to go and  
  
Hermione stood in the common room and waited for Draco.  
  
"Draco! We're gunna be late!" she called.  
  
"Hold on Love." he called back.  
  
He walked out in his robes and took her hand they were headed out of the portrit when  
  
out of nowhere Draco started to sing.  
  
"Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl  
  
As I walk through this world  
  
Nothing can stop the Duke of Earl  
  
And-a you, you are my girl  
  
And no one can hurt you, oh no  
  
Yes-a, I, oh I'm gonna love you, oh oh  
  
Come on let me hold you darlin'  
  
'Cause I'm the Duke of Earl  
  
So hey yea yea yeah  
  
And when I hold you  
  
You'll be my Duchess, Duchess of Earl  
  
We'll walk through my dukedom  
  
And a paradise we will share  
  
Yes-a, I, oh I'm gonna love you, oh oh  
  
Nothing can stop me now  
  
'Cause I'm the Duke of Earl  
  
So hey yeah yeah yeah  
  
Well, I, oh I'm gonna love you, oh oh  
  
Nothing can stop me now  
  
'Cause I'm the Duke of Earl  
  
So hey yeah yeah yeah"   
  
Hermione was smileing. She knew the song. Troy and Brian be-boxed it at home.   
  
"I love that song." she told the blonde.  
  
"So do I." he said.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence just enjoying eachothers presance.   
  
As soon as they got there they went into the costume shop. Guess what they came out  
  
as. Guess! A Duke and a Duchess. Not just any Duke and Duchess. Duke and Duchess of Earl.  
  
They smiled at eachother. (I can't explain their costumes, but go here   
  
http://nla.gov.au/nla.pic-an11030057-284 Look at the ones in the back)  
  
They went to Weasleys Wizirding Weezes just for the hell of it. Hermione missed  
  
Fred and George, she used to always talk to them. Even after her and Ron broke up she loved them  
  
like brothers. Nothing would change that. She cried when they left Hogwarts.  
  
"FRED!" she screamed when she saw him. She ran up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"'Mione! I missed you!"  
  
"Likewise, where's George?"  
  
"In the back." Fred said pointing to the door to the back.  
  
Hermione ran through it and Draco heard a squeal.   
  
Hermione and George came through the door like a minute later.  
  
"Wow! You look exactly the same."  
  
"We know." they said in unison.  
  
"Wait... You know I ment you look exactly the same as the last time I saw you right?"  
  
"Yes." they chanted togeather.  
  
"I hate it when you do that." she said hot headedly.  
  
"Do what?" they chimed.  
  
"STOP!" she yelled.  
  
"Ok 'Mione." said George.  
  
"What's Malfoy doing with you?" asked Fred eyeing him suspeciously.  
  
"Is he hurting you 'Mione?" asked George.  
  
"No, no guys, no. Draco is my boyfriend. He's changed."  
  
"Ok. If you say so," started George.  
  
"but if he pulls a Ron on you tell us and we'll take care of him." finished Fred.  
  
"He won't." she said, "But thanks for the offer. We'd better be going. I just missed you  
  
and needed to see you. Bye!" she hugged each of them again, and left.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh nothing, their just over protective that's all." she said calmly.  
  
"Let's go get a butterbeer." suggested Draco.  
  
"Let's!" said Hermione.  
  
Draco ordered two butterbeers and sat down in a booth with Hermione.  
  
"I'm so excited about the ball." said a very giddy Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! I love our costumes. We will be the best ones there"   
  
"I know! If you wouldn't have sung that song I wouldn't have thought of it."  
  
"Do you like it when I sing to you?"   
  
"Yes, Draco. Your voice is so calming and beautiful. I love your voice."  
  
"My voice is nothing compaired to you."  
  
"Thank you. We should sing to the school sometime." she suggested.  
  
Draco had to think of something. What if she found out?  
  
"No thanks I'm not that confident." he said slyly.  
  
"What ever Draco. Somethings up and I'm gunna find out if it kills me." With that she   
  
quickly kissed him and left. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: It's disclaimed  
  
A/N: Thanks for al the reviews!   
  
Ace: I feel loved.  
  
ShortStuff10: Not tellin'! I'm sooooo mean!  
  
hermione31: I did it just for you  
  
cob1: I hate it how in all of Hermione/Draco stories they sleep togeather... I can stand it,  
  
like sometimes it makes a good story (SEE PLAYING WITH A DRAGONS FIRE), but it's everywhere!  
  
DanceChic0869: Thanks  
  
Lady Matsu: Sorry if you don't like them... I do, they are clothes I have, and trust me  
  
I am not a preppy wannabe who likes GC. Just because I shop there and listen to that music  
  
does not make me punk. And when did I say Hermione was... Can't remember putting it in here...  
  
Sorry but it's the truth.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
The next few days Hermione studied Draco. Hard. Still, she didn't find anything wrong.  
  
He, however, noticed her behavior, and played like nothing was wrong. One night they were sitting  
  
in the common room, and Draco was writing a letter.  
  
"Who's that to?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Really?" Hermione stood up and made her way over to him.  
  
"No, 'Mione, you can't see!" Draco pulled the letter off of the table so she couldn't  
  
see."Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so."   
  
"Oh, I see, your writing a letter to your secret girlfriend. I guess Pansy was right."  
  
she stated, not really thinking that he was writing to a secret girlfriend, but wanting to see  
  
how'd he react.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled jumping up, "You know I'd never do that to you! How could you think  
  
that?" He was in total histarics by then.  
  
"Draco! Don't worry! I wasn't being serious. I'm sorry! Don't worry! I love you, and I   
  
know you'd never do that to me." she said giving him a comforting hug.  
  
"Don't make me think you think I'm cheating on you."   
  
"I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?" she asked shooting him the Puppy Eyes.  
  
"Yes..." he sighed. Then he gave her a quick kiss and left for his room. He stoped in the  
  
door way. "Oh, and Hermione? Stop trying to figure it out, your never going to." He went in and  
  
shut the door.  
  
"Oh yes I will!" she called at the closed door. Then she sighed and said quietly to  
  
herself, "Mabey I won't." With that she turned on her heel and walked into her room and went  
  
to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was running down a wide corridor. She recgonized it but she didn't know exactly  
  
where it was (does that make sence?). She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. She was  
  
about to round the corner when she heard a sqeeky voice.   
  
"Draco, tell me you love me." the voice said.  
  
"I love you." said Draco.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do, she knew the voice wasn't hers, so she looked around the  
  
corner to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Pansy.  
  
"You have always loved me haven't you?" she squeeked.  
  
"Yes Pansy, I have always loved you."  
  
"Even when you were going out with that Mudblood? You never really loved her did you?"  
  
Hermione's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"No, she ment nothing to me. She was just a toy that I had a little fun with. Honestly  
  
Pansy, would I ever stoop to that level?"  
  
"I didn't think you loved her."  
  
"You're the only one for me." Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"Kiss me, Draco."  
  
And Draco did just that.   
  
'Why would Draco do that? How could he do that to me?' she thought to her self tears   
  
streaming down her face.   
  
Draco and Pansy broke apart and Pansy looked strait at Hermione and smirked. Draco  
  
followed her gaze and smirked also.  
  
"So Mudblood, enjoy the show?" Draco asked coldly. A voice Hermione hadn't heard in a  
  
long time.  
  
"How could you do that?" Hermione asked her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"You get more thick every day, Granger. I never loved you. You really are stupider then  
  
I thought."  
  
"But what about the ruby."  
  
"The ruby that I gave you at camp? I thought you'd realized that you didn't have it   
  
anymore!" he said motioning to Pansy. Around her neck was the ruby that once hung around hers.  
  
Hermione turned around and rand back down the hall. She ran as hard and as fast as she  
  
could.   
  
She went out the oak doors, and into the forest, where she tripped and everything went  
  
black....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat strait up in her bed. Sweat poreing down her face. She through  
  
the blankest off of her and ran strait into Draco's bedroom. She looked around. He wasn't there.  
  
She panicked. She started to pace the room. Mumbleing to her self, about where he could be.  
  
"Is there a reason you're paceing like your life depends on it?" Draco said behind her.  
  
It wasn't cold, but sweet like he'd talked to her since camp.  
  
"Draco, where were you?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I was owling a letter." he answered her simply. He really was owling a letter.  
  
"Ok."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
"What about?" he asked putting his arms around her in a comforting fashion.  
  
"You... and Parkinson."  
  
"What happened? Is that why you were worried?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. But think of it this way, I had a nightmare involving the  
  
person who I love more then anything in the world and my worst enemy, I wake up and come to find  
  
you, and you were gone. You'd be worried too!"  
  
"It's ok Hermione. It was just a dream." he said sitting on his bed and pulling her onto  
  
his lap. "I love you Hermione." He kissed her. She drifted back to sleep in his arms. He spent  
  
another hour just holding her sleeping form and enjoying her presance. He finally laid her down  
  
with him and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up in Draco's arms. She had no clue how she got there.   
  
Then the nights events came flooding back to her. He was right, it was a stupid dream. She was  
  
stupid for thinking it was real. Draco hates Pansy, and he'd never cheat. He loved her. She loved  
  
him. They were in love and nothing could stop that. Not Ron, not Pansy, not any Slytherins or   
  
Gryffindors.  
  
The Halloween Ball drew nearer, Hermione was still trying to figure out what was going  
  
on. Draco was right in her not finding out. The letter he owled was to Les, Kandi, and the others  
  
saying not to go near the subject, for then it might be ruined. But Hermione was determined. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: La...  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of the reviewers!   
  
ShortStuff10: Do you wanna know that bad?  
  
I am gunna start putting these stories in POVs because it'll get confuseing without!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
It was now only hours until the ball started up. Ginny and Hermione were getting  
  
ready in Hermione's room, while Draco and Harry were in Draco's.   
  
~*HERMIONE'S POV*~  
  
"Gin, what do you think of this color?" asked Hermione closeing her now slightly browner  
  
eyelid.   
  
"Open your eyes," Gin said, and Hermione did. "It looks beautiful. Is it a color a   
  
Duchess would wear?"  
  
"I don't know, but it'll do. That costume looks great on you by the way."  
  
Ginny was a flameing red devil. She had horns, a tail and a cape. She had red tights  
  
with red fishnets over them, to make her leg pigment look red. The dress it's self, was short  
  
and the bottom looked as if it were ripped off, the sleves were red see through and the ends  
  
were the same as a bottom. It had a red sash to go around her waist. Her shoes were black,   
  
and they had a zipper on them, they were big. (This is based on my halloween costume form   
  
last year.. I had a pitchfork and no tail though.) Harry would her demon slave. He a ripped up   
  
shirt and torn jeans.   
  
"You and Harry are gunna look great togeather."   
  
"Not nearly as good as you and Draco. Who'd have thought? The Duke and Duchess of Earl."  
  
"Well, the only reason we thought of it is because he was singing it earlier that day.  
  
Why'd you and Harry decide to go as a devil and her slave?"  
  
"Well, it was a cool costume. That's the only reason I liked it."  
  
"Reason enough." Hermione said simply.  
  
~*DRACO'S POV*~  
  
"You're gunna sweat in that." said Harry.   
  
"It's for Hermione." Draco said back.  
  
"You really like her don't you?"  
  
"No, I love her. I'd do anything for her. She's the most precious thing in this world.  
  
I don't know what I'd do without her. If it weren't for her, I'd probablly die. Well, not die,  
  
but my life wouldn't be worth living."  
  
"AWWWWWWW! ISN'T IT SOOOOOOO CUTE?" asked Harry scrunching up his nose and pinching  
  
Draco's cheek, only to have his hand swated at.  
  
"Don't push it Potter."  
  
"Oh, so is it Potter or Harry? I'm confused."  
  
"You love Ginny." said Draco realizing his mistake and trying to chang the subject.  
  
"Yes, I do love Ginny."  
  
"AWWWWWWW! ISN'T IT SOOOOOOO CUTE?" said Draco mocking Harry and pinching his cheek.  
  
"What ever. We are supposed to meet the girls in five minutes. Let's go wait in the  
  
common room."  
  
~*HERMIONE'S POV*~  
  
They were ready five minutes early. They just sat and talked.  
  
"So Gin, do you really like Harry."  
  
"I love Harry." Ginny said simply, "Do you really like Draco?"  
  
"I love Draco." said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
"Mabey we should go down to the common room. It doesn't hurt to be early."  
  
"You're right, Gin."  
  
They walked into the common room and saw Draco waiting for her. He was so handsome.  
  
The way his eyes sparkled. They way his hair wasn't slicked back. (I don't think Dukes slicked  
  
back their hair.) They way he smiled, a smile that could make even the toughest nun's knees go  
  
week. She smiled.  
  
~*DRACO'S POV*~  
  
Hermione walked into the common room. She looked him over for a second and smiled.  
  
She had such a beautiful smile. She could charm the devil himself. She was really a site in her  
  
old fassion dress. She was his, and only his. His beautiful angel. He'd never let her go. He  
  
was going to marry her. He knew it. They were ment to be. They'd have children with their  
  
mother's bushy hair. Hair that he used to make fun of. She didn't have the bushy hair anymore,   
  
but he was sure that if she did, he'd still love her all the same.   
  
"Good Eve, Milady?" he asked offering her his arm.  
  
She smiled warmly and took it graceously and said, "Yes, what about you Milord?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"And what is so perfect."  
  
"You see, I'm was in love with a beautiful girl, but I think I've found someone more  
  
beautiful. She's linked to my arm."  
  
Hermione blushed.   
  
They walked out of the common room followed by a smileing Harry and Ginny.  
  
They danced and danced and danced some more. Finally they got tired and decided to go  
  
for a walk. They walked out into the cool night air.   
  
"Hermione?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes Draco?" said Hermione looking at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'd do anything for you."  
  
"I'd do anything for you also, but I think we already went through that."  
  
"For love I'd do anything, but for you I'd do more."   
  
Hermione blused. They went back in side and started to dance a slow song. When Pansy  
  
came over and tapped Hermioen on the sholder.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" she asked.  
  
~*HERMIONE'S POV*~  
  
"I'd watch my back if I were you, Mudblood." she whispered in Hermione's ear. She turned  
  
and stalked away, leaving a suspicious Hermione looking after her.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm not sure." said Hermione.  
  
~*PANSY'S POV*~  
  
"So, Millicent, tomorrow night, we put the plan into action?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Rightie-o Pans." she said smirking.   
  
"I can't wait!" 


	30. Chapter Thrity Yes, It says Thrity

Disclaimer:The disclaimer has been stolen! DUN DUN DUN!  
  
A/N: Everybody join in the hunt for the stolen disclaimer! HELP! HELP! I MUST FIND IT!!!!!!  
  
In other news thanks for the reviews and I fell in front of my chorus class! What a clutz!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*PANSY'S POV*~  
  
"Ok," said Pansy Parkinson happily, "So tonight. We do it. We get the mudblood. She   
  
goes to the library every Friday night at exactly 8:00." she paused, everyone looked confused,   
  
"I've been keeping watch. Now, are we clear on what to do? Nick, Benny, and Vince, you're to   
  
corner her." she stopped again and grinned widely. "And then you know what you're to do. Lindsay   
  
and Erica you are to guard the common room door with me. Remember, she probablly won't have her  
  
wand. If she does, well, there are three of you and one of her."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Benny, earning glares from the other Slytherins, "I mean, what if  
  
she tells?"  
  
"You know she won't, Benny. You threaten her, she'd be to scared that you'd do it again."  
  
"So we have to be in the corridor at 7:30, then we silenco, her and drag her to the  
  
deserted hallway three away from the library. Then we take her into an abandon classroom, and  
  
then we do it. We rape her." Vince went through the steps.   
  
"Oh don't forget to hit her and kick her a few times each. Before and after. Then you  
  
threaten her. She'll keep it quiet." squeeked the over excited pug-face.   
  
~*HERMIONE'S POV*~  
  
*~AROUND 7:45~*  
  
"Draco, I'm about to head to the library. I'll be back aroud nine. Love you, kisses and  
  
hugs. MUAH!"   
  
"Later, Love. Kisses and hugs more!" said the soft blond.  
  
Hermione made her way out of the portrit hole and said goodbye to Faith, Hope, and Love.  
  
She walked down the deserted corridors, as she made her way to the library. She was almost at the  
  
door when...  
  
"Hey, sweet thing!" came a voice from the shadows.   
  
Hermione turned to look around. She didn't have her wand. Sudden fear came over her.  
  
"Oh Please!" she said in a tone that would be used by Wormtail, while almost being squished  
  
by Sirius and Reamus. She didn't mean for her voice to shake that much. She regretted it almost  
  
instantly. A pair of arms encirculed her waist. "Get off me!" she screamed.   
  
"SILENCO!" called a second voice as Vince and Benny stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Now, now my dear Hermione." came Nick, "Don't even think about fighting it. We  
  
know you are good at kicking ass, but there are three of us and one of you. Not to mention that  
  
we are so much stronger then you." This was true. I mean throwing yourself into a fight with  
  
three strong Quidditch players, two being beaters, wasn't a good idea.   
  
Hermione tried to scream as she was being carried into a deserted corridor. She innerly  
  
kicked herself. She was tossed into a room that looked like it was once a class. The desks were  
  
old and covered in dust.   
  
Nick muttered the reverse to the spell and instead put it on the room.  
  
"So my dear," said Vince caressing her cheek, but not the way Draco would, it was rough,  
  
"What are you going to do now."  
  
"You'd better let me go! I'll tell Draco!" Hermione screamed.  
  
SMACK! Vince had slapped her across the face.  
  
"You will not tell Draco." said Nick in a deadly manner. "But then again if you just co-  
  
operate, you wouldn't have to tell him."  
  
"HELP!!!!!!" Hermione yelled. Hopeing someone would hear her.  
  
"It's no use." said Vince once again approaching her and this time he stuck his hand up   
  
her shirt.  
  
She slapped his hand away. Only to recieve a punch in the gut.  
  
"Vince, don't be that mean, she's just a girl." said Benny from the corner.  
  
"Shut up Benny!" said Nick, "I don't see you makeing any move to help us. Therefore we   
  
should make it hurt twice as bad on our part." He smirked.  
  
'Draco, Draco, help me please help. Oh where are you how could I be so stupid? Help me!   
  
Someone, just get me out of here.' Hermione thought.   
  
Just then Nick grabbed Hermione off the floor and pushed her up against the wall and  
  
kissed her roughly.  
  
~*DRACO'S POV*~  
  
Draco was paceing the common room. Something was wrong. He could feel it.  
  
"What could be wrong?" he said outloud.   
  
He then decided to look for Hermione. He walked out of the common room only to find three  
  
annoying Slytherins awaiting him.  
  
"OH DRACKIE! I was wondering when you'd come out!" said Pansy hugging him.  
  
"Get off me Parkinson!" Draco said throwing her aside.  
  
"I don't think so. You know you want me Draco." she said trying to kiss him.  
  
"Pansy, you don't honostly think I'll ever want you, let alone kiss you, do you? I mean  
  
kissing you would be less worthwile then kissing a Blast-Ended Skrewt."   
  
Pansy's face fell. "Get him." she said and three wands pointed at Draco.  
  
"Pansy, you wouldn't." Draco said, giving her a look of pure innocence. "I know you, you   
  
like me to much." when he had Pansy melting in his hand again he slowly reached for his wand  
  
and when he had it in his hand Pansy was so preoccupied with his face she didn't see it.   
  
"Stupefy." Draco muttered. Then he turned to the other girls and stupefyed them.  
  
He continued his search for his love. He was at the library when something caught him off  
  
guard. A door that looked like it hadn't been touched was slightly open. He looked in it and saw  
  
dusty foot prints leading into a room. He followed the footprints carefully. He got to the door  
  
and tried to listen. The room was silent. Almost to silent. He turned the knob just in time.  
  
He saw a bruised and very beaten looken Hermione being carried over to the teachers desk. He  
  
stood in shock for a moment. She was wiggeling around in the arms of the abuser. Wait! There  
  
were three of them! He watched as Nick laid Hermione on the desk and went for her shirt. When she  
  
swatted his hand away, she recieved a hard slap in the face. He noticed that one of them wasn't   
  
doing anything. Just standing alone on the other side of the room looking at him entently.  
  
"Leave her go!" Draco said angerly.  
  
"And what if we don't Draco, there's three of us and one of you." Nick drawled.  
  
"No, there's two of us and two of you." said Benny.  
  
Benny had been against this idea from the beginning.   
  
"So Benny, you turning on us?" asked Vince.  
  
"STUPEFY!" called Draco hitting Nick.  
  
"STUPEFY!" yelled Benny hitting a suprised Vince.  
  
Draco ran over to Hermione and picked her up carefully.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked and she just nodded, that's all she could do. "Don't worry it'll  
  
be ok."   
  
"I'll go get Professor Dumbledore." said Benny.  
  
"No...." said Hermione, supriseing both boys.   
  
"Hermione, this is serious." said Draco.  
  
"No, they'll turn it around and blame it all on Benny. This is Pansy's work, and I'll get  
  
her back for it."   
  
*~THE NEXT DAY~*  
  
~*PANSY'S POV*~  
  
'Ok, so plan A didn't work, now onto plan B.' Pansy thought to herself while smirking.  
  
'This time, oh this time I won't go for Hermione. Oh no, I'll go for Draco.' She laughed  
  
her high pitched laugh, that could break any mirror, and only the sounds of glass breaking  
  
could be heard after that. 


	31. Chapter Thrity One

Disclaimer: As I've told you... the disclaimer has been stolen. Please Please find it!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love the cracker dance! Everybody do the cracker dance!  
  
Today in school Me and Alyssa were standing in the lunchline and there were boys infront of  
  
us and boys behind us.. Kyle was in front of me (Kyle is a total cutie) me being the stupid   
  
ass I am and not realized it did something very stupid.... Listen to the convo.  
  
Alyssa: Last night I asked my brother (Jake; 3 years old.) what color my eyes were and he said  
  
'Makeup'."  
  
Me: Boys are stupid......  
  
Now you must remember that we were surrounded by boys. Kyle turned and looked at me along with   
  
many other men in the line and I quickly covered.  
  
Me: No... No... Not all boys! Just... some!   
  
Kyle shook his head and said   
  
Kyle: righhhhht.  
  
GOD DAMNIT! I FEEL DUMB! I should know better then to say 'boys are stupid' in a line full of   
  
boys! Oh well.....  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~*HERMIONE'S POV~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Draco cept an overly close watch on Hermione. And to top that off when  
  
he wasn't around Benny was.  
  
'I don't need a God damned protector!' she thought. She was getting pissed now.  
  
She and Draco were walking around the halls, as it was Saturday, there were no classes.  
  
They were on their way to sit under the tree by the lake with Harry and Ginny.   
  
"Draco, you really don't need to follow me everywhere." Hermione said at last.  
  
"Yes, I do." Draco replyed simply.  
  
"No, you don't! I highly doubt they'd do anything with people around. If you didn't   
  
notice Draco, they got me at eight last night. Eight is past curfew. There were no people  
  
out."  
  
"What's wrong with me wanting to protect you, Hermione? I don't want anything to happen  
  
to you! I love you, and I'd go crazy without you!"  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "I know you were just looking out for me, but it makes me feel  
  
like a child who can't protect it's self from danger. I'm a big girl, Draco!"  
  
By this time they were sitting with Ginny and Harry under the tree.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Nothing." said Draco quickly.  
  
"Draco, I think we should tell them." Hermione stated. Draco nodded, and she, once again,  
  
smiled at him. She lent over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok, well last night I was on  
  
my way to the library, when I ran into Benny, Nick, and Vince." she started.  
  
"Nick from Slytherin or Hufflepuff?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Slytherin. Well, anyway...." Hermione glanced at Harry had a guilty look on his face,  
  
"They took me into the deserted corridor, and beat the snot out of me. Well, Nick and Vince  
  
did, Benny just stood there. He didn't want to do it but he couldn't stop them. They tried  
  
to rape me. But, THANK GOD, Draco came in just in time. He Stupfeyed them and him and Benny  
  
took me back to the common room. They both have been following everywhere and it's getting   
  
really annoying!"  
  
"They tried to...t-t-to r-ra-rape you?" studdered Ginny. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Draco is my saviour!" she said resting her head on his sholder.  
  
"I still should have been there sooner! It would have saved you a few cuts and bruises."  
  
Draco said rather guiltly.  
  
"Draco! Would you stop beating your self up over it? Please! It's not your falt for the  
  
millionth time!" Hermione pleaded. Draco spent half of the time complaining about how he should  
  
have been there sooner, while healing her wounds, last night.  
  
"Hermione, I should have been there! It was my falt!"  
  
"Draco, for the last time! It was not your falt!" Hermione tried to make it clear. She  
  
shook his sholders, and cupped his face in her hands. He averted his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Look at me Draco Malfoy!" he did. "It wasn't your falt. If it was in any way your falt I  
  
wouldn't be talking to you, let alone here with you now."   
  
"I think we'd better leave them alone." Harry said looking at Ginny. She nodded, and they  
  
got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*DRACO'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione still had Draco's face cupped in her hands. She was looking at him intently.  
  
He felt guilty. He should have been with her. He didn't care what she said. It-Was-His-Falt!  
  
"Please Draco, understand." she said reading his thoughts.  
  
"'Mione, I am so sorry! I should have been with you! I should have made it to you   
  
sooner! 'Mione, forgive me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive!" she yelled letting go of his face. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING  
  
TIME! IT IS NOT YOUR FUCKING FALT!" Her temper got the better of her. She moved closer to him  
  
and kissed him. "Say it! Say ''Mione, oh great one, it is NOT my, Draco Malfoy's, falt.' Say it."  
  
Draco sighed he couldn't win. He wanted to make her happy. "'Mione, oh great one, it is  
  
NOT my, Draco Malfoy's, falt." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Let's go get something from the kitchens." she suggested.   
  
"You go. I'll go back to the common room and wait for you there."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "YOU'RE LETTING ME GO? ALONE?" she jumped up and grinned form  
  
ear to ear. She hugged him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now go get us food before I eat you! RAR!" (Would you believe that said  
  
RAT? Luckly I caught that!) She slapped him in the arm. Not hard though.   
  
"PERVERT!" with that she turned and went to the kitchens.  
  
Draco hurried up to the common room passing Hermione on the way. Draco arrived at the  
  
portrit only to find the one person, he wanted nothing more to kill right at that moment.  
  
"What Pansy?" Draco asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Pansy stated.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." he said simply.  
  
"Oh so you're passing the chance to talk about your Mudblood?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Don't you ever call her Mudblood again!" he said with a flare in his eyes.  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
"Let's talk in the common room." said Pansy motioning to the portrit.  
  
Draco hesitently let her in.   
  
"What?" he said impatiently.  
  
"Draco? Would you say my dear father would do anything for me?"  
  
"Yes, you're a spoiled brat. So what?"  
  
"So I've got him totally wrapped?" she said moving her index finger in a circle.  
  
Draco nodded. "Well, as you know, he was a Death Eater. You refuseing to join them before Old  
  
Voldies defeat made him pretty mad!"  
  
"So, Pansy get to your point."  
  
"He would willingly kill you if I told him that's what I wanted."  
  
"Where is this going?" Draco said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Dump the Mudblood, and go out with me." Pansy said.  
  
"What if I don't, Pansy. I love her and there is nothing you could do to make me want to  
  
do that."  
  
Pansy laughed. "Oh but if you don't dump her, daddy will kill you. All it takes is one  
  
quick owl. Then who will protect 'Dear Hermione?' from the big bad Slytherins? We could get her  
  
so bad without you in the way." Draco scowled. "Think of it this way. You dump her, you live,  
  
she's safe. You stay with her, you die, she gets tortured."  
  
Draco didn't want Hermione to have to go through that. He would never put her through   
  
torture and if he stayed with her, that's what he'd be doing.  
  
"Fine Pansy, I'll break up with her and go out with you..." he started but was quickly   
  
cut off.  
  
"Not, only do you have to break up with her, but you have to be mean to her as well.   
  
You know insult her and call her Mudblood." Pansy smirked.  
  
"I hate you. Give me until Monday. I'll do it Monday night."  
  
"You'll do it Monday in potions. In front of everyone. Loud, so everyone can here."  
  
"NO!" he yelled.  
  
"OHHHHH DADDY!!!!!"  
  
"FINE!" he pushed her out of the common room and sat over on the couch.   
  
The portrit opened and Hermoine came in carrying food.  
  
"Why's Pansy so happy?" she asked  
  
He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to be tortured eaither. He didn't   
  
care if he was killed, but then there'd be noone to protect her.   
  
"I don't know." he said.  
  
She walked over and sat next to him. He pulled her onto his lap.   
  
"Hermione, I love you. Remember that no matter what happens! Always wear your ruby no  
  
matter how mad you get at me! Never take it off. Please. No matter what happens promise me   
  
you won't ever remove it."  
  
Hermione looked at him with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Ok I promise!"   
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He then pulled her into a deep kiss. 


	32. Chapter Thrity Two

Disclaimer: The hunt continues.....  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I updated Concrete Angel! I would like to thank all of  
  
my reviewers personally but I don't have time, I would like to say something to one of you though  
  
axelgirl21: It would ruin the story if I did it like that, although it was a good Idea!   
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HERMIONE'S POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione did everything togeather on Sunday. Hermione didn't seem to mind  
  
today. They went to Hogsmead, and Draco spoiled her with preasents. Hermione felt bad because   
  
he kept buying her stuff.  
  
"Draco you really don't have to do this." Hermione stated.  
  
"I want to do this." he said handing her a pink stuffed kitty.  
  
"It's so cute, but really why all the gifts?"   
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"That's not a reason." Hermioen said following him to the door of the jewelry store.  
  
"Oh NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE to go in there!" Draco took her arm and dragged her in.  
  
"Draco, NO! You already bought me a dress, for what I have no idea, a stuffed kitty,  
  
a stuffed bear, a stuffed llama, three books, and now this? NO!" she yelled causeing everybody  
  
in the store to look at him.  
  
"Hermione, you're getting some jewelry whether you like it or not." Draco said firmly.  
  
"Fine but suprise me. I'll be back. Don't come looking for me. No, meet me in The Three  
  
Broomsticks in an hour." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the store.  
  
She went into the bank and with drew all her money. When it was all in her money sack,  
  
she made her way through the croud of Hogwarts students, and into the Quidditch store. She   
  
immeditly went over to the newest brooms, Black Stars. They were beautiful black brooms. They  
  
were expencieve, but Draco was worth it. She picked one up and took it over to the counter.  
  
The clerk rung it up.  
  
"That will be 41 galleons, 4 sickles, and 27 knuts, but for an extra 10 galleons you   
  
can ingrave your name on the handle." (That's around 400 American dollars.)  
  
"Ok." Hermione handed the money to the clerk.  
  
"And your name miss?"  
  
"Draco." the clerk eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What color?"  
  
"Silver, and will you wrap it please?" she asked.  
  
"Of course miss." the clerk said, understanding now why she said Draco.  
  
The clerk handed her the wrapped broom. Hermione smiled and thanked him and left.  
  
She made her way to the three broomsticks. Draco was sitting in the corner with two Butterbeers,  
  
and three wrapped packages. Hermione made her way over to him and gave him a kiss. He eyed the  
  
package that she had with her.  
  
"Here." she said handing it to him.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "You shouldn't have got me anything," he said, "but thank  
  
you!" He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Here, open these first." he handed her the packages.  
  
"Ok." she took the small one first. She carefully unwrapped it. She gasped. There was   
  
a pair of earings with a H on them. It may not sound fancy but the Hs were crystal with diamons  
  
in them. "Thank you Draco!" she quickly put them in and grabbed the biggest one. She unwrapped it  
  
and found a gold chain with a small golden locket on it. The locket was in the shape of a heart,  
  
not unlike her ruby, only it had a smaller heart in the middle of this heart. The small heart was  
  
a small sapphire. The chain was longer then the other one so they didn't collied. Inside the   
  
locket it read, 'I'll love you untill they day I die. Your's forever, Draco'. She put it on  
  
and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek as thanks. She took the smallest package in her hand. It was  
  
hard. She opened it and it was a case. She slowly lifted the lid, careful not to break the hinges  
  
on it. Tears came to her eyes, as she saw the most beautiful ring. It was gold, and had a small  
  
dimond heart in the center. Four gold xs and hearts were on the band, so it created XOXO, only  
  
the os were hearts. (This is based on my ring. It's really pretty but I can't explain it.) She  
  
hugged Draco. She was crying really hard by now. "Thank you, Thank you so much!"   
  
"Leave this on as well, as the necklaces. The earings I don't really care about." Draco  
  
stated.   
  
She kissed him, "I'll never remove them, Draco." she said slipping the ring onto her ring   
  
finger. "I love it! Now, it's your turn!" She picked the package up off the table, wipeing her  
  
eyes. "Here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*DRACO'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was so happy that she liked the gifts. He wasn't happy about the fact that  
  
she got him a preasent. He didn't deserve it. Sure he was happy she thought of him, but he  
  
felt bad.  
  
Draco took hold of it, and unwrapped the handle. The word 'Draco' in silver curly writing  
  
shone at him. He smiled, as he ripped the rest of the paper off. His eyes widened. He knew   
  
right away what it was. He had wanted one so badly, but he couldn't afford it, with the amount  
  
of money he spent on Hermione.  
  
"Mione!" he gasped, "You shouldn't have, this was really expensive! Take it back." he  
  
said handing it to her. Sure he loved it, and he loved her more then anything for thinking of  
  
him this much, but he knew she didn't have much money, and couldn't accept it.  
  
"I can't take it back. It has your name on it. They won't take it. You're worth it, and  
  
I can tell by the way your eyes bugged out of your head that you like it, so just accept it or  
  
I'll be forced to hurt you." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. He shot her a death glare.  
  
"I love you so much! Thank you so much!" Draco said, hugging her really tight.  
  
"You're welcome, but it's nothing compared to my gifts!"  
  
"Would you like to try it out?" he asked her letting her go.  
  
"You know I hate flying and last time I rode with you you almost killed me, so no."  
  
"You trust me right?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
"Well, hop on! I won't let you fall." She sighed in defeat and they went outside the pub.  
  
Hermione sacured the bags on her wrist and got on the broom holding tight to Draco.  
  
They lifted off and she squeezed her eyes shut, and burried her face into Draco's back.  
  
"Come on ya sissy! Open your eyes!" he teased.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, finding it nicer then before. "I love you so much you know that?"  
  
"I love you more." Draco stated.  
  
Hermione made a sound as if to say 'YOU WISH' but didn't comment. She knew she wouldn't  
  
win if they got into an arguement over it.   
  
Draco couldn't help but feel dred for the next day. He didn't want to do what he had to  
  
do. He was only doing it because Pansy would really kill him and then Hermione wasn't safe. He  
  
didn't care about his life. It was Hermione he was worried about. He would gladly die for her,  
  
any day of the week.   
  
They arrived on the balcony of the Head's chameber and went inside. Hermione went to put  
  
her stuffed animals on her bed and her dress away. The dress was beautiful. It was a light purple  
  
and it shimmered when you moved it. It turned silver in certin light. It wasn't a gown, it came  
  
up to mid-thigh and had regular spegitti straps, but it was still a beautiful dress. He had  
  
the perfect shoes to go with it. They were clear and had a strap of glitter in the front.  
  
(They are from Hot Topic! I got them for my dance last year. They are hard to explain.)  
  
She put her stuff away and went down into the common room with Draco. They just sat in  
  
eachother's arms and enjoyed eachother's presence.   
  
Hermione yawned. "I'm tired." she said.  
  
"Let's spend the night in your room tonight." said Draco. Hermione nodded and got up and  
  
went into her room. They laid down togeather with Hermione's head on Draco's chest. Hermione  
  
had long since fallen asleep, but Draco stayed up and stroked her hair. He wanted to cry.  
  
This would be the last night he could hold her. He was crying. He would miss her so bad. He  
  
bent his head down and kissed her hair.  
  
"I'll love you forever." he whispered. Hermione didn't hear. She was haveing sweet dreams  
  
about him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*HERMIONE'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~NEXT DAY~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up tangled with Draco. She smiled she could get used to this. Hell, she was  
  
used to this. She looked forward to spending her whole life wakeing up in his arms. She loved  
  
him so.  
  
She quietly got up and took a shower. When she was done, she entered her room, careful  
  
not to wake Draco and jumped up on the bed. She started bouncing around singing 'Wondering' by  
  
Good Charlotte. Draco gurmbled.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" he whined.  
  
"GET UP SLEEP HEAD! DOUBLE POTIONS FIRST THING!!!!" she yelled happily.  
  
He got up and took his shower, dreading first period. He got dressed and they walked  
  
to the dungons hand in hand. They sat at the table in the front. Snape entered shortly after  
  
and told them the potions they would be makeing. They were partnered up and like always Head Boy  
  
and Girl were togeather. Pansy and Harry sat in the desk behind them. When Harry and Hermione  
  
had gone up to get the ingredents Pansy whispered something to Draco.  
  
"Do it now!"  
  
"Ok. OK!"   
  
Hermione came back all smiles. She looked at Draco who all of a sudden look serious.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked the smile fadeing off her face.   
  
"It's no concern of your's Mudblood." Draco said harshly.  
  
Just like Pansy had planned the whole class was looking at them. They all knew of how  
  
they were going out, and most of them, except a few Slytherins and one Gryffindor who were too  
  
blind to see it know how much in love they were.  
  
Hermione looked like she had just been slapped in the face.  
  
"What?" she asked her voice shakeing.  
  
"You heard me, Granger."   
  
Tears were now welling up in her eyes. Even Snape was watching with and expression of   
  
pure shock on his face.   
  
"Draco? What's wrong?"   
  
"You're what's wrong. Now shut your mouth."  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"Well, I don't love you."   
  
"Draco," she said, tears now threating to fall.  
  
"No, you didn't really think I ever loved you did you?" he asked meanly.  
  
Her hand flew up to her locket she grasped it. She turned on her heel and ran out of the  
  
class room. She couldn't stop the tears now. She didn't know what to do. She ran to the Head's   
  
quarters and into her room. She flung herself onto her bed and smelled where he laied last night.  
  
She got up and made her way over to her dresser. She got out his shirt and his silk boxers. She  
  
slept in them almost everynight. She hadn't last night. She took her quill and parchment and  
  
started to write. 


	33. Chapter Thrity Three

Disclaimer: IT HAS BEEN FOUND! It was hideing at http://tagteam.topcities.com  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION! YOU WANNA READ SOME FUNNY SHIT? COPY THIS WEB-ADDRESS INTO YOUR ADDRESS  
  
BAR!  
  
Http://tagteam.topcities.com  
  
Yeppers! It's up! But it's not finished... be patient! There are currently two tagteams up so  
  
go read them... Then email me at Chach@graffiti.net to review!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hermione's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat down on the chair infornt of her desk. She looked at the parchment and  
  
bit on the quill. One thing came to mind. A song that she knew oh-so-well. So she wrote it.  
  
Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care...  
  
Could you look me in the eye   
  
And tell me that you're happy now,   
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
  
Are you happy now?   
  
Are you happy now?   
  
You took all there was to take,   
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah.   
  
And I am givin' up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
  
And tell me that you're happy now,   
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You could never give somethin' you ain't got  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
  
and tell me that you're happy now,   
  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
  
are you happy now?   
  
are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
I'm not about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
She looked at it for a second. She wasn't happy so she crossed out the line. She smiled a half   
  
smile. She put the parchment on top of the folded clothes and stepped out of her bedroom. She   
  
quickly glanced around to see whether she was alone or not. Draco was no where to be seen. She  
  
ran into his bedroom and put the stuff on his bed. She walked back out tears now falling again.  
  
How could he do this to her? What did she do wrong? He just gave her the locket yesterday, and  
  
it clearly read 'I'll love you untill they day I die. Your's forever, Draco'. Did that not mean  
  
anything? She stopped she looked over at the couch. She remembered when they had sat there in   
  
eachother's arms. She needed to get her feelings out. She ran into her room and grabbed her  
  
quill and some more parchment. She quickly scribbled a note. It read:  
  
Dear Les, Kandi, Hanna, and/or Amy,  
  
Hey! How's life treating you? I know it's a bit early in the day for my letter, but I have had  
  
the worst day, and you were the only people that I could think of to tell. Draco, gave me a   
  
ring and a locket yesterday and made me promise never to take them off. Then today he says to me,  
  
infront of all of the Slytherin Seventh Years and all of the Gryffindor Seventh Years and   
  
Professor Snape, when I wasked him what was wrong he said 'You are.' Then he said 'You don't   
  
think I ever loved you do you?', or something along those lines. I am going to write a couple  
  
of songs and write the music. I'll send it to you so next summer we can play it at Camp.  
  
Send me a letter back of simply 'yes' or 'no' if you want me to record it so you know exactly  
  
what it sounds like. Well, I'm going to go Draco will be here soon and I don't want to see him.  
  
I might do something to myself. Don't worry and don't write me back a letter saying anything  
  
but yes or no! Ok? Love you guys!  
  
~Hermione~  
  
She looked at it, nodded and rolled it up. She walked up to the owlry not running into  
  
anyone. They were in classes. Something Hermione just couldn't face right now. She used the owl  
  
her mother brought her for christmas. It flew off with a hoot.  
  
She walked back down to the common room and sat in the chair. She sat there for about  
  
five minutes when she got up and went to write the songs. She was almost to her door when the   
  
portrit opened. She looked at it. Draco came in, locked eyes with her for a moment and smirked.  
  
The cruel smirk he used to use. She shook her head, tears once again falling down her cheeks,  
  
and walked into her room and shut her door softly. She wasn't mad. She could never be mad at  
  
him. She was deeply hurt. She loved him, and it felt like her heart was ripped out and stomped  
  
on.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~In potions, after Hermione ran out crying~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched her back as she ran out. He had to fight back tears. He just pused away  
  
the one thing that was good in his life. He looked at Pansy who was smileing, then at Harry who  
  
had death in his eye. Draco looked down at the potion and where Hermione had dropped the   
  
ingredents. He could feel everybody's eyes on him. Suddenly Snape poped out of his stage of shock.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for makeing a scene, and another ten for running out of class."  
  
The Gryffindor's groaned.   
  
After potions Pansy caught up with him.  
  
"Drakie!" she squealed.  
  
"What Parkinson?" he snapped.  
  
"Now, now is that the way to talk to your girlfriend?"   
  
Draco scowled. "No darling."  
  
Pansy's smile broadened. "Ok then I'll come up to your common room after Care of Magical  
  
Creatures with you. Let's go. We don't want to be late." 


	34. Chapter Thrity Four

Disclaimer: I own some stuff but not the basic HP stuff!  
  
A/N: First of all I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. Second, I AM NOT GOING TO   
  
CHANGE MY STORY! This is they way that it goes. This will most likely be a happy ending so keep  
  
reading and reviewing because I love all of you and your support.   
  
Ace: ::I cross my fingers:: "FINGERS CROSSED!" ::Cross my toes:: "TOES CROSSED" ::Cross my arms  
  
and legs.:: "ARMS AND LEGS CROSSED!" ::Looks around for more things to cross.... .... ....  
  
LIGHTBULB!.... Crosses eyes:: "Now on with the story! Wait! I can't type with crossed arms  
  
and fingers, and I can't see with crossed eyes! HELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID ACE!"  
  
LOL!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~*~*Draco's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy followed Draco to the common room after COMC.   
  
"Pansy, not now. I'll come get you in a few hours and then you can come in. This just   
  
happened. As much as you hate Hermione...." Pansy cleared her throat. "GRANGER" he corrected  
  
himself, "This just happened. Give her time." Pansy sighed and made a move to kiss Draco. He   
  
pushed her away.  
  
"Draco, you have to kiss me, I'm your girlfriend." Draco rolled his eyes, knowing what  
  
would happen if he didn't and gave her a quick peck. Wipeing his mouth afterwards. He turned  
  
and walked into the common room. Hermione was on her way into her room. She stopped and looked  
  
at him. He locked eyes with her, then remembering what he had to do smirked at her. He used  
  
the smirk he looked at Weasley with. Not the cute playful smirk he usually looked at her with,  
  
nor the 'Yeah, I like you, you're ok.' smirk he used on Harry or Ginny. NOOOO, he used the  
  
'I hate you I'm disgusted to be in your presence, get out of my face before I curse you' smirk.  
  
She shook her head and went into her room, tears falling down her face. It hurt him to see her  
  
crying, as he loved her so. He walked into his room only to find his favorite boxers, a shirt,   
  
and a piece of parchment on his bed.   
  
Right away he knew who they were from. Just as he discovered this he felt a pang in  
  
his heart. He had given that shirt and those, his favortie, boxers to Hermione at Camp Green  
  
Lake. He slowly walked over to the parchment, dreding what it said. He picked it up carefully  
  
and took in her curly hand writing. It was tearstained, and it made him want to cry. He slowly  
  
read it out loud.  
  
"Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care...  
  
Could you look me in the eye   
  
And tell me that you're happy now,   
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
  
Are you happy now?   
  
Are you happy now?   
  
You took all there was to take,   
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah.   
  
And I am givin' up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
  
And tell me that you're happy now,   
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You could never give somethin' you ain't got  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
  
and tell me that you're happy now,   
  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
  
are you happy now?   
  
are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
cause I'm about to break  
  
Are you happy now?"  
  
He noted the Cause I'm happy now scribbled out. He felt a something warm sliding down  
  
his cheek. He raised his hand and brushed the tear away. He quickly grabbed his book and went to   
  
sit in the common room, and read some, before I had to go get Pansy.   
  
He sat on the couch and put his feet up on the table. He read for a few minutes, and   
  
heard Hermione's door open. He tried not to pay attention to her. She walked over to the chair   
  
and sat down. She opened 'A Light in the Attic' by Shel Silverstein.   
  
(I know I used this in Concrete Angel but it's one of my fave books!)   
  
He watched her over his book. She smiled lightly a few times, and others she just looked  
  
plain sad. He looked at her hand and saw the heart-shaped stud on her finger. His eyes traveled  
  
to her neck and saw the jewels he got her there. She had her hand clamped tight around the locket  
  
he bought her. He felt another tear escape his eye and quickly wiped it away before she would see  
  
it.  
  
He heard a slight giggle, and found himself asking, "What?"  
  
She looked up at him and the slightest trace of a smile vanished, and was replaced with  
  
pure sadness.  
  
"What do you care?" she asked, her voice filled with hurt. Again, she wasn't mad, just  
  
deeply hurt.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Hermione's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked into her room and began to write. After about 15 or 20 minutes she decided  
  
to try to cheer herself up. She grabbed her favortie poem book and headed out into the common  
  
room. She noticed Draco sitting on the couch, with the book 'Holes' opened. It was a muggle book,  
  
sure, but it was very good. Her favorite character was Zero.  
  
She took a seat in the chair. She didn't care that he was there. She was thankful to   
  
be near him at all. She read a few of her favorite poems, includeing, 'GOOLOO', 'TIRED', 'TRYIN'  
  
ON CLOTHES', 'WILD STRAWBERRIES', 'ANTEATER', 'OVERDUES', 'NOBODY', 'ZEBRA QUESTION', and   
  
'SIGNALS'. 'When the light is green you go. When the light is red you stop. But what do you do  
  
When the light turns blue with orange and lavender spots?' She laughed as she read this. Not  
  
at the poem it's self but at what she tought. She couldn't help but remember the thing her  
  
mother said when she read that outloud to her once. "Stop drinking." (No really my mom did say  
  
that!)   
  
"What?" She heard Draco ask. Her grin faded as she remembered recent events.   
  
"Why do you care?" She found herself asking. She didn't mean it to come out week, but  
  
it did.   
  
She went back to reading as she played with the ring on her finger. Contemplateing  
  
on wether or not to take it off and give it back to him. She stared at it and felt, once again,  
  
tears comming to her eyes. She got up off the chair, dropped her book on it and turned towards   
  
the portrit.   
  
"Where are you going?" Draco called.   
  
She didn't answer. She just walked out of the common room. She didn't know where  
  
she would go, she just couldn't take it any more. 


	35. Chapter Thrity Five

Disclaimer: Not mine.. well, some of it is mine but the stuff you read in the HP books is all JKs  
  
A/N: Hey! LA LA LA LA! Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HERMIONE'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked right out of the castle, and down to the lake. She stood there and  
  
looked at the water. She wondered about the mermaids, and if they were happy. She took off her  
  
robe and dived into the water. She didn't care about the things that grabbed your feet. She   
  
didn't care about the giant squid. She didn't care that this was against the rules. She didn't  
  
care that she could loose her head girl badge. She didn't care about anything at that moment.   
  
She swam down as far as she could until she just about ran out of breath. She came up for  
  
air, and something grasped her ancle. She screamed, as it pulled her down. She had not taken  
  
a breath before she was pulled down. She was out of air. It was hopeless now. She would die.  
  
Her lungs would explode and she would die. They say drowning is peaceful, but it's not. It's   
  
horrible. The last thing she could remember, before she passed out, was someone grabbing her   
  
wrist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DRACO'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He followed Hermione out of the room, because of her lack of an answer. He watched  
  
her as she staired blankly at the water. He missed her so much. All of a sudden she pulled  
  
off her robe. She walked into the water.   
  
'What the hell is she doing?' he thought, 'doesn't she know she could get stripped of  
  
Head Girl?'  
  
He watched as she dived into the water withouth hesitation. He waited for a few seconds,  
  
and she didn't come up he walked over to the edge of the lake. He was startled when she came up.  
  
Then she screamed and was pulled under the water.   
  
He took off his robe and dived in after her. It took him a few seconds for him to find  
  
her. He was worried, when she screamed that let breath out, not took it in. She was probably   
  
drowning and it was his falt.   
  
'Please hang in there Hermione!' he thought, as he prayed to God that she was alright.  
  
HA! He found her! He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out of the water. He immeditly took her  
  
to the hospital wing.   
  
"MADAME POMPHREY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
"What is it?" she said comming out of her office, "Oh my! What happened?"   
  
"She went swimming in the lake."  
  
"Dangerous place that is! Well, give her here!"   
  
Draco handed Hermione to Madame Pomprey, and she laied her down on the bed.   
  
"You can go now Mr. Malfoy." the MediWitch said.  
  
"No, I'll stay." he said forcefully.  
  
"Didn't you break up?"   
  
"Yes, but I had to. Don't tell her that please." Draco stated, turning three shades of   
  
red brighter then Gryffindor Crimson.  
  
"Your secrets safe with me, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled at her. He helped her get the water out of her lungs and heal her ancle.  
  
There were five deep gashes on it.   
  
When they were done, he sat down on a chair next to the bed, and held onto her hand.  
  
He didn't hold it for to long though. What if she woke up while he was holding it. She'd know  
  
something was up.   
  
He was there for about two hours before she stirred. He didn't notice, because he  
  
was to deep in thought.   
  
"Draco?" he heard someone ask. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermone's Pov~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up and looked around. There was a blond sitting on a chair next to her bed  
  
looking at the sheets with great interest.  
  
"Draco?" she asked groggly.  
  
He looked up and she saw, was it relief, in his eyes. The emotion was quickly replaced  
  
with anger.  
  
"Mudblood finally decided to wake up. Good, now I can go on with my life."  
  
"Why did you stay here."  
  
"I.. I... Madame Pomphrey made me." he lied.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked tears, once again formed in her eyes. She was  
  
amazed by how much she had been crying these days.   
  
He looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Then he  
  
sneered at her and left.   
  
She sighed what was wrong with her? Why did he break up with her? These were questions  
  
that would never be answered.   
  
The next day she left the hospital wing and went to her room to finish her songs.   
  
She walked into the common room to see Draco on the couch reading. She walked into her room.   
  
She had to use all of her strength not to look at him. She finished the lyrics and the music,  
  
and recorded it for Les, Kandi, Amy, and Hannah. (Let's just say they said yes.).  
  
She took the stuff she needed owled, and went to the owlrey. Draco wasn't in the common room when  
  
she left. She was on her way to the owlry when she saw Harry and Ginny.  
  
'Oh, no.' she thought, 'The last thing I need is more pitty.'  
  
They spotted her and ran to see her.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, are you ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny. Yes, I'm fine! Please, I need to mail these and I just want to be  
  
alone. I'm sorry. See you guys." she said walking past them.   
  
She mailed the letter and package, and walked back to the common room. She entered,  
  
and her heart went 'pang' at what she saw. There was, Draco and Pansy, on the couch, kissing  
  
furiously.   
  
Tears once again welled up in her eyes.   
  
"GET A ROOM!" she yelled before running into her room and slamming the door.   
  
They just broke up, couldn't he give her time? The last thing she wanted to see was the person  
  
she loved, kissing Pansy. They say the hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love  
  
someone else. Well it hurts just as bad to see the one you love makeing out with someone else.  
  
They also say that everything is okay in the end, and that if it's not okay, then it's not the   
  
end. But it sure seemed like the end. She wanted it to be the end. She wanted to end  
  
her life so that she wouldn't have to go throught all this pain, but she wouldn't. She would  
  
never commit suicide, it was a sin. If she commited suicide she wouldn't be happy in death either.  
  
She just wanted a way out. She wanted a way to escape the pain. She cried harder thinking that  
  
there was no way out. Nothing she could do would get rid of the pain. Nothing except mabey   
  
writing. And that only worked for a little. It allowed her to get her fellings out in the open  
  
without saying it directly. So she grabbed some parchment, and wrote another song. 


	36. Chapter Thrity Six

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what!?!?! I don't own Harry Potter! Go figure!  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Today, in D&D, we had it at my house! We were done with alot of  
  
extra time, so Renee and I decided to see if the boys would let us do their hair, and makeup.  
  
Brian and Tommy agreed. Troy and Jason, said no. Renee, being Dungeon Master, offered to boost  
  
them up a level, so they said yes. We made Brian an Edward Sissorhands type thing, Troy Draco   
  
Malfoy, and we just did something random with tommy. Jason was figity so we couldn't do his   
  
makeup, but we still gave him a level because he tried. Then we went to the park and ran into   
  
Sarah and Stacy who had Sarah's baby cousin, Katie with them. She was only ten months old, and  
  
sooooooo cute! So we played with her for a little. Troy tried to do peek-a-boo with her and ended  
  
up scareing her half to death. I held her almost the whole time. Babys are so cute! I want one!  
  
Not now, I'm only fifteen, but I want one! Hey, I'm sorry I put myself in here in this chapter,  
  
but not physically. I couldn't help it if I haden't you wouldn't get the one part.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~HERMIONE'S POV*~*~*  
  
After owling the recording, music, and lyrics to the girls, she had 3 songs done. If  
  
she keeps this up, they'd have a whole CD worth of music. She hardly ever wrote music. Only when  
  
she was sad, depressed, or when she just needed to express her feelings. She never showed anyone  
  
her music. These three songs not included. She walked back to the common room, and glanced at the  
  
couch. When she left, Pansy and Draco had been cuddled up on it, and sure enough they were still  
  
there. Draco was sleeping innoccently. She smiled he was almost to adorible.   
  
She walked into her room and pulled out her scrap book. It was filled with things, such   
  
as pictures of her and her  
  
friends, pictures of her family, little reminders of home, re-wrote songs form musicals, notes   
  
from her friends, e-mails and letters from two girls she met on the internet named Chach and   
  
Kragey.   
  
She smiled, they still kept in touch with eachother. Chach and Kragey lived in America  
  
and thought owling was just some wacked british way of communicating. They didn't write alot  
  
though, it was mostly e-mails. She had a picture of them, Chach was in a purple dress with a   
  
black overthrow with perple glitter on it and her hair done nicely, her arm was around Kragey,  
  
who was wearing a blue dress with sparkles also with her hair done nicely.   
  
She took out one of their letters. They, like her and her friends, also had a knack  
  
for re-writing music. She smiled as she read the letter.  
  
'Dear 'Mione, Hey! We miss talking to you girl! Hey that 'When your good to Nae Nae'  
  
was good. We wrote a song for 'We both reached for the Gun', called 'We both reached for the  
  
beer'! We were makeing fun of my step-dad! Wanna hear? Oh well if ya don't! Here it is!  
  
***Kragey and Chachi gettin' drunk at a bar;  
  
Notice how they never vomit...  
  
almost.***  
  
What you drinkin'  
  
[Straight-up vodka]  
  
And your boyfriends  
  
[Gettin' sh!tfaced]  
  
Where are they now  
  
[Yacking it up  
  
But we've been steady from the start  
  
Pucker and tequila hearts]  
  
When'd ya get here?  
  
['Bout 6:30]  
  
How old are you  
  
[Can't remember]  
  
Then what happened  
  
[I drank pear schnapps  
  
And it took my breath away  
  
Convinced me to try mint someday]  
  
***Oh, you poor dears, I can't believe what you're guzzling! Double  
  
whiskey! Berry brandy! Now, tell us, ladies:***  
  
What's that orange stuff?  
  
[A screwdriver]  
  
And that blue gunk  
  
[Wish that I knew]  
  
Sex on the beach  
  
[And a "blowjob"  
  
"Orgasms" and other sex drinks  
  
Although their contents really stinks]  
  
What more is there  
  
[Coke and rum's good]  
  
And Coladas  
  
[Lots of flavors]  
  
And daquiris  
  
[Different tastes there  
  
Chachi's lookin' mighty queer  
  
But, hell, we're both eyeing that beer!]  
  
[Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, we both  
  
Oh yes, we both, we both, we both, reached for  
  
The beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, oh yes  
  
We both reached for the beer, for the beer]  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both, they both, they both, reached for  
  
The beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, oh yes  
  
They both reached for the beer, for the beer  
  
Understandable, understandable  
  
Yes, it's perfectly understandable  
  
If it's edible  
  
It's incredible  
  
Not a bit reprehensible  
  
Ingesting alcohol  
  
How ya feelin'  
  
[Kinda nausaus]  
  
Will you stop now  
  
[Are you kidding?!]  
  
What's your statement  
  
[All we'll say is  
  
Break the bottle, suck it down  
  
Shoot us up another round]  
  
[Keep on drinkin'  
  
That malt liquor  
  
And that stuff with  
  
Coconuts  
  
That's the thought that  
  
Comes upon us  
  
When we're puking out our guts]  
  
Understandable, understandable  
  
Yes, it's perfectly understandable  
  
If it's edible  
  
It's incredible  
  
Not a bit reprehensible  
  
Ingesting alcohol  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both, they both, they both, reached for  
  
The beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, oh yes  
  
They both reached for the beer, for the beer  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both, they both, they both, reached for  
  
The beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, oh yes  
  
They both reached for the beer, for the beer  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both, they both, they both, reached for  
  
The beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, oh yes  
  
They both reached for the beer, for the beer  
  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, they both  
  
Oh yes, they both, they both, they both, reached for  
  
The beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, the beer, the beer,  
  
the beer, the beer, the beer, the beer:  
  
[BOTH REACHED FOR THA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!]'  
  
She laughed, for the first time in days. They were silly.  
  
"What's so funny in here?" came a voice she knew only to well.  
  
"Where's your precious girlfriend?" she asked turning to Draco who stood solo.  
  
"I sent her back to the dungeons." he said shrugging. He went over and sat down next  
  
to her on the bed.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking form holding back tears. She   
  
couldn't even look at him without crying.  
  
"I see you haven't taken off your jewelry."  
  
"Well, I promised I wouldn't, and I stick to my promises."  
  
"I see you still have your kitty and bear and llama AND earings." he said smirking.  
  
"What did you come here for?" she asked.  
  
"Just to see what was so funny."  
  
"It's none of your God damn business!" she said cockily.  
  
"Sorry!" he said, getting up to leave. "Bye" he said and slammend her door.  
  
She bowed her head and cried again. 


	37. Chapter Thrity Seven

Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! NO! I am NOT J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I have to skip into December because it's getting boreing!  
  
So anyway.... LA LA LA LA LA! Well now! On with the story...  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~*~*~Hermione's POV~*~*~  
  
Hermione had been avoiding Draco as much as she could. She didn't mope around and  
  
cry as much as she did when they first broke up, but she was still heart broken. It was getting  
  
to the Christmas Holidays and she would be going home with her family and away form Draco.  
  
Despite the fact that he was being his old self she got him a presant. She loved him and she   
  
couldn't help but get him one. She got him a Broomstick Servicing Kit, not unlike the one she  
  
got Harry for his thirteenth birthday, only this one was more advanced. She also got him a new  
  
pair of Quidditch gloves, his old ones were getting a bit worn out.   
  
She was sitting in the common room thinking about Draco when there was a 'tap tap tap'  
  
on the window. She looked over to see a black owl perched on the window-sill. She walked over to  
  
it and let it in. She took the parchment from it and quickly unfolded it. It was from her mother.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
Hello darling, how have you been? I am writing to let you know that we are not staying at our  
  
house for Christmas. One of my old friends, actually she was my bestfriend when we were young,  
  
she lived in the house beside our's, and her husband have invited us to stay with them! She is  
  
a witch. I believe she went to Hogwarts too. She has a son about your age but she didn't say  
  
what school he goes to. He's your age, actually! She didn't say his name. Are you going to come   
  
with us or stay at Hogwarts? Their house it huge! I miss you terribly and hope you will still   
  
come home. Let your father and I know ASAP.   
  
Lots of Love,  
  
MUM XOXOXOX'  
  
She quickly wrote a reply saying that she would love to come, and gave it to the owl,  
  
who flew away.  
  
~*~*Draco's POV~*~*~*~  
  
He didn't like that Hermione was avoiding him, but he couldn't blame her. He found  
  
himself being called to Dumbledore's office along with Harry.  
  
"What did you want to talk to us about Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the concert that Hermione will be performing. Her friends  
  
will be comming tomorrow and I ask if we can tell her early so she has time to practice." the old  
  
Headmaster said.  
  
"Sure Professor." said Harry. They had planned not to tell her until the day, but this  
  
was better. They were comming tomorrow, and the concert would be the day before they left, for  
  
the holidays, which ment that they had three days to practice.   
  
The next day Draco was called back to the office, to meet the girls. First he would  
  
take them to the common room and they would wait there for Hermione. He wasn't looking forward  
  
to it. He knew Hermione had told them about the breakup.  
  
"They should be arriving any minute." Dumbledore anounced.   
  
As if on cue, four bodies came tumbling out of the fireplace. Kandi stood and brushed  
  
herself off. She walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Headmaster, I'm Kandi. The girl laying on the floor is Amy, the one standing  
  
is Leslie, and the one being pulled to her feet by Les is Hannah." she said.  
  
"Hello girls. I expect you know Draco." said the Professor motioning to Draco.  
  
Kandi eyed him dangerously, Les growled and scrunched up her nose like she smelt   
  
something rotten, Hannah sneered, and Amy pounced.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE!" she screamed pushing him over.  
  
"Amy!" scolded Les, Hannah and Kandi just laughed.   
  
Les pulled Amy off of Draco.  
  
"She couldn't wait to get her hands on you." said Hanna matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok, well Draco will be showing you to the Head's Quarters. Where you will be staying."  
  
said Dumbledore and he turned back to his work.  
  
They five teens walked out of the office.  
  
"I smell something rotten." said Les, "and it's comming form you Draco."   
  
Hannah and Amy snickered, but Kandi just added.  
  
"Have you bathed latly?"  
  
"I bath everyday!" said Draco.  
  
"Then it just must be because your a rat!" said Les.  
  
They entered the common room, and the girls took a seat on the couch and in the chairs.  
  
Draco headed into Hermione's room.  
  
~*~*~*Hermione's POV~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco came into her room.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" she asked.  
  
"You have company!" he said and left once again.  
  
She walked out into the common room only to see four of her bestfriends.  
  
"LES! KANDI! AMY! HANNAH!" she yelled running over to them and giving each of them a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, we're putting on a concert the day before the holidays." said Amy.  
  
"Are you serious... To the whole school?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
So they practiced and practiced and practiced. Finally the day of the concert came.... 


	38. Chapter Thrity Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see in the Harry Potter books. Things like Seth, Les, Kandi,  
  
Hannah, and Amy, I own. Other things like Troy, Renee, Brian, Alyssa, and Nicole, I own but don't  
  
own.. They are real people but I changed their personalitys a bit. So in a way their mine...  
  
WATCH OUT D&D!!!!!! I don't own any of the songs.  
  
A/N: Hey! THIS CHAPTER IS LONG ONLY BECAUSE THERE ARE ALOT OF SONG LYRICS!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!! I DIDN'T WRITE THE SONGS SHE WROTE I CAN'T WRITE SONGS, SO I USED SONGS  
  
OFF OF EVANESCENCE AND MICHELLE BRANCH! FORGIVE ME!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
The whole school gathered in the great hall. Nobody but Draco, Harry, and Ginny knew  
  
what was going on. The tables were gone and there were chairs. Where the professors usually sat,  
  
was where the equiptment stood.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione stood in the room where Harry and the rest of the Triwiziard people stood in  
  
in forth year. She sighed, when Ron had cheated on her she wrote a song for him and two nights  
  
ago she taught it to the rest of the band.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the room. "Girls, are you ready."  
  
"As I'll ever be." remarked Amy.  
  
"I think." stated Les.  
  
"I've got butterflys." said Hannah holding her stomach.  
  
"I'm totally ready." said Kandi confadently.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." said Hermione.  
  
"'Mione you can do this!" said Kandi, "Let's just go and do our stuff!"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ok," said the old man, "I'll announce the Vixen Pixies and you guys come out, Hermione  
  
last." The girls nodded. Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room. The girls heard the hall  
  
grow quiet. "May I have your attention." Dumbledore's voice echoed, "I would like to tell you   
  
that we have a special treat for you today. Relax (NAE! I SPELLED IT RIGHT!) and enjoy the   
  
concert." a murmur borke out in the crowd. "Now, I welcome to you....... THE VIXEN PIXIES!"  
  
A cheer broke out, even though only three people knew who they were.  
  
Hannah exited first, and went over to her guitar and picked it up, Amy exited the room   
  
next, she walked over to the bass and picked it up. Les and Kandi exited at the same time going  
  
over to the keyboard and the drums. When Hermione exited the room and went to the mike the hall's  
  
cheers grew silent. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hello everyone! Weren't expecting this were you?" she said as she studied the croud.  
  
She spotted Ron in the front row, Harry and Ginny at end of the front row away from Ron, and   
  
Draco and Pansy sitting a few rows behind Harry and Ginny. Draco was smileing. 'Probably   
  
something Pansy did.' she thought. "I would like to introduce, Hannah, Les, Kandi, and Amy."  
  
she said pointing to each one as she said their names. She turned to them, "Ready?" she asked.  
  
When they nodded the music started. (A/N: I have to do it like this because this is the only  
  
way without breaking up the song to tell who's singing.)  
  
" Amy: Where's all mah soul sistas  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Les:Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  
Hermione: He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Chorus: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Kandi: What What, What what  
  
Hannah: ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
Kandi: yea yea yea yea  
  
Hermione: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
  
yeah  
  
Chorus: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
Kandi: yea yea uh  
  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours   
  
Les: Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes   
  
5 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Hermione: hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
Amy: If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade  
  
Hannah: hey Hey Hey!  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
color of cafe au lait alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
More-more-more  
  
Kandi: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Les: Sleepin' the grey flannel life   
  
Chorus: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Hermione: Hannah...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
  
Les... (Lady Marmalade)  
  
Kandi...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
  
Amy...(Oh Oh oooo)  
  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......" They all loved this song so they sung it togeather.  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked around. Ginny and Harry were standing clapping so hard that it   
  
looked like their hands were gunna fly off. Ginny was screaming "GO MIONE!" They sat back down  
  
the next song started.  
  
" Hermione: catch me as i fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away  
  
don't turn away  
  
Girls: don't give in to the pain  
  
Hermione: don't try to hide  
  
Girls: though they're screaming your name  
  
Hermione: don't close your eyes  
  
Girls: God knows what lies behind them  
  
Hermione: don't turn out the light  
  
Girls: never sleep never die  
  
Hermione: i'm frightened by what i see  
  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away  
  
don't turn away  
  
Girls: don't give in to the pain  
  
Hermione: don't try to hide  
  
Girls: though they're screaming your name  
  
Hermione: don't close your eyes  
  
Girls: God knows what lies behind them  
  
Hermione: don't turn out the light  
  
Girls: never sleep never die  
  
Hermione: fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me i fear  
  
she beckons me shall i give in  
  
upon my end shall i begin  
  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end: the song ended. Hermione had always loved  
  
that song. They didn't even pause before starting on the next song.  
  
" Hermione: Turn it inside out so I can see   
  
The part of you that's drifting over me   
  
And when I wake you're never there   
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
  
You're everywhere   
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
  
'Cause every time I look   
  
You're never there   
  
And every time I sleep   
  
You're always there   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
  
It's hard to think that   
  
You might not be real   
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
  
I try to wash the pain away from me   
  
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I am not alone   
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh   
  
And when I touch your hand   
  
It's then I understand   
  
The beauty that's within   
  
It's now that we begin   
  
You always light my way   
  
I hope there never comes a day   
  
No matter where I go   
  
I always feel you so   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I catch my breath   
  
It's you I breathe   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
You're in everyone I see   
  
So tell me   
  
Do you see me?" This song reminded her greatly of Draco. It seemed that he was enjoying. Why   
  
would he enjoy this?  
  
"Haveing fun?" shouted Amy into her mike. The croud roared.  
  
"We'll take that as a yes." said Les, and started up another song.  
  
"Hermione: I used to get away with so much  
  
Now I can't get away  
  
I even thought that it was simple  
  
To say the things I wanted to say  
  
And you told me everything I wanted to hear  
  
And you sold me  
  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
  
I should know me  
  
And baby, you would think I knew better  
  
CHORUS: I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Hermione: What if I said what I was thinking?  
  
What if that says too much?  
  
When everybody's got a reason  
  
I feel like giving up  
  
And you told me, everything I wanted to hear  
  
And you sold me  
  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
  
I should know me  
  
And baby, you would think I knew better  
  
CHORUS: I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Hermione: Until you find your way back to me  
  
Oh, Until you find your way back to me  
  
I used to get away with so much  
  
CHORUS: I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Hermione: And waitin' is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
I used to get away with so much..."  
  
"Kandi:  
  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
  
Filthy (filthy)  
  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty  
  
You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]  
  
Hermione: Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
Amy: DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Hermione: It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Chorus: Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Hannah: Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that  
  
Hermione: Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Hermione Amy and Hannah: Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Chorus: Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Hermione: Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah…  
  
Les:  
  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
  
If the media shine  
  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
  
Throw it up  
  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
  
Hermione: Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Chorus: Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Uh, what" Everyone was by that time swaying in their chairs.   
  
"Dumbledore could you get rid of the chairs?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore did and everyone  
  
was danceing.   
  
"Chorus: What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me.  
  
Hermione: Like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together.  
  
While I figured it out, I only looked but I never touched,  
  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us:  
  
Holding hands, making plans,  
  
And it's lucky for me, you understand.  
  
Chorus: What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me.  
  
Hermione: A weaker man might have walked away, but you had faith  
  
Strong enough to move over and understand, while I got it together.  
  
While I figured it out, they say, "If you love something let it go.  
  
If it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know.  
  
It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure."  
  
And you're ready and willing to give me more than.  
  
Chorus: What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me.  
  
Hermione: Somebody sensitive and tough;  
  
Somebody there when the going gets rough;  
  
Every night, he'll be giving his love  
  
To just one girl one girl one.  
  
Somebody cool but real tender too;  
  
Somebody, baby, just like you  
  
Can keep me hangin' around with the one who always knew.  
  
I'm thankin' you for being there for me.  
  
Chorus: What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.  
  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs,  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms.  
  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me"  
  
"Hermione: Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
  
I take what I want  
  
Take what I need  
  
They say it's wrong but it's right for me  
  
I won't look down  
  
Won't say I'm sorry  
  
I know that only God can judge me  
  
And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place?  
  
If I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same  
  
Chorus: 'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
  
Hermione: No one in this industry understands the life I lead  
  
When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act  
  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
  
Try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the streets  
  
They got nothing to say  
  
And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place?  
  
If I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same  
  
Chorus: 'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
  
I don't care, now I don't care  
  
Hermione: I'm young and hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
That I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
  
I don't care  
  
I don't care"  
  
They sang some more songs and then it was time to make detications form the band to people and   
  
then they would sing the songs she wrote. The other girls didn't know anyone so she basically  
  
did all of the detications.  
  
"I would like to deticate this next song to someone special to me. Even though things   
  
aren't the way they should be I still love him. You know who you are." she looked at Draco while  
  
she said this. Their eyes locked for a second, but she looked away. She bowed her head and had  
  
to fight her emotions. She didn't know if she could sing this without crying. The music started.  
  
"When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose my will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything,  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
  
For truth that will never change;  
  
For someone to lean on;  
  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
  
For that one who I can run to.  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,   
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true  
  
For everything you do;  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you"   
  
A tear slid down her cheek, it was to painful. She turned around and walked into the back  
  
room.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Hermione stopped singing and deticated this song to 'someone special' he knew it was him.  
  
He just prayed the it wasn't I Turn To You. The music started and he felt a pang in his heart.  
  
It was the song he really didn't want to hear. When it was over he saw a tear run down her face.   
  
She looked at him and turned and walked into the back room. He got angry glares form Amy, Hannah,  
  
Les, Kandi, Ginny, and Harry. The girls on stage ran into the room after her. I saw Harry makeing  
  
his way towards me, while Ginny ran onto the stage and into the room.  
  
"How could you do that to her? You know she loves you right?" Harry yelled.  
  
"I know Potter." Draco remarked.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Draco looked around to see Pansy looking at him. "Pansy wait here." he said and he took  
  
Harry out into the hall.  
  
"Listen, I still love her, but Pansy threatened to kill me and then torture her." Draco  
  
said, his mask comming back off.  
  
"So your doing this to protect her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Draco lead Harry back into the great hall where they parted.   
  
Harry ran up into the room also.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Hermione calm down." Hannah said. Hermione was now in histerics. Harry came into the   
  
room.  
  
"Hermione everyone is waiting for you get back out there!" he said encourgingly.  
  
Hermione smiled and stood. She made her way back out on stage.   
  
"Sorry about that." she said.  
  
"Ok these next few... four exactly songs are songs I wrote. I write songs  
  
when I need to get all of my feeling out. I write them for people see if you can figure out   
  
who they are for. I'll tell you the first one is for Ron Weasley. I wrote it last year after...  
  
things happened. The other ones I wrote recently. Here we go...."  
  
"Hermione: Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Chorus: Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Hermione: Look here he comes now  
  
How down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know he  
  
Chorus: Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Hermione: Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie   
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
Chorus: Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool"  
  
She looked around Ron was beet red. He deserved it! After what he did.  
  
"I write mostly on Hotel Paper  
  
Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room  
  
I'd be out of line telling you, "leave her"  
  
So I lie lonely surrounded by you  
  
by you  
  
Lately I can't be happy for no one  
  
They think I need some time to myself  
  
I try to smile but I can't remember  
  
And I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else  
  
And I wanted to be giving you everything that she's not giving  
  
And I wanted to see  
  
'Cause I didn't believe what i'd been hearing  
  
You turned out to be more than I bargained for  
  
And I can tell that you need to get away  
  
Forgive me if I admit that I'd love to love you  
  
We both realized it way too late  
  
And I wanted to be  
  
Giving you everything that she's not giving  
  
And I wanted to see  
  
'Cause I didn't believe what I'd been hearing  
  
Maybe this wind blowing in just came from the ocean  
  
I write mostly on Hotel Paper."  
  
That was the song she wrote after she found them makeing out on the couch. She glared at Pansy.  
  
"Hermione: Maybe i'de be better on my own  
  
no one ever seems to understand me  
  
it's easier for me to be alone  
  
but there's still a piece of me that feels so empty  
  
i've been all over the world  
  
i've seen a million different places  
  
but through the crowds and all the faces  
  
i'm still out there looking for you.  
  
chorus: where are you now?  
  
i'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
  
what is the chance of finding you out there?  
  
or do I have to wait forever?  
  
Hermione: I write about the things i'll never know  
  
and i can't find a moment just to slow down  
  
it makes me think i'll never have the chance  
  
to figure out what it's all about  
  
so tell me what it's all about.  
  
chorus: where are you know?  
  
i'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
  
and i still don't know  
  
where are you know?  
  
i'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
  
what is the chance of finding you out there?  
  
or do I have to wait  
  
or do I have to wait  
  
Hermione: Or do I have to wait forever?"  
  
"Hermione: my immortal  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Chorus: when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Hermione: you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Chorus: when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Hermione: i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along"  
  
"Did you like 'em?" asked Hannah.  
  
There were cheers. The girls smiled.   
  
"Here is one expecialy for Christmas!" said Les.  
  
"Hermione: Santa is coming tonight  
  
And I want a car, and I want a life  
  
And I want a first class trip to Hawaii  
  
I want a lifetime supply  
  
Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies  
  
I want a DVD,  
  
A big screen TV  
  
Just bring me things that I don't need  
  
Chorus: 'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
And I want everything  
  
I just can't wait  
  
Christmas  
  
So don't stop spending  
  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
Amy: Somebody take me away  
  
Or give me a time machine  
  
To take me straight to midnight  
  
I'll be alright  
  
Les: I want a guy in my bed  
  
Who knows what to do  
  
A PlayStation 2  
  
I want a shopping spree  
  
In New York City  
  
Just bring me things that I don't need  
  
Chorus:'Cuz now it's Christmas  
  
And I want everything  
  
I just can't wait  
  
Christmas  
  
So don't stop spending  
  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas   
  
Kandi: I wish I could take this day  
  
And make it last forever  
  
And no matter what I get tonight  
  
I want more  
  
Hermione: It's Christmas and I want everything  
  
I just can't wait  
  
It's Christmas and I want everything now  
  
Chorus: Christmas  
  
And I want everything  
  
I just can't wait  
  
Christmas  
  
So don't stop spending, I  
  
Want a million gifts,  
  
That's right  
  
And I can't wait 'til midnight  
  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
  
'Cuz now it's Christmas"  
  
Everyone was cheering. Obviously they liked the fact that Christmas was near.   
  
"Hermione," said Kandi.  
  
"It's time we bring out our presant for you." said Les.   
  
The hall grew quiet.  
  
"It's not Christmas." said Hermione.  
  
"So." said Hannah  
  
"COME OUT!" yelled Amy.  
  
The door to the room that they came out of some time ago opened, and out walked a tall  
  
boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a great big smile on his face.  
  
Hermione's eyes bugged, a grin spread across her features. Her mouth fell open  
  
and she looked at the girls.  
  
"Am I seeing right?" she asked  
  
They nodded.  
  
"SETH!" she squealed as he ran into his arms. She wasn't in love with him but she missed  
  
him so much. "Seth, I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you to 'Mione." he said spining her around in his arms.  
  
When he let her go she ran over and hugged Amy, Hannah, Les, and Kandi.  
  
"You guys rock!" she said. Tears of joy in her eyes. She turned to the rest of Hogwarts  
  
who were stareing in silence. Draco looked almost jealous. Harry was looking at Draco.  
  
"Everyone, this is Seth. He used to go to camp with me."  
  
"Hi." Seth said. The girls squealed.  
  
"Wanna hear him sing?" she asked and all of the girls yelled. "You have to." she said  
  
gesturing to the mike.  
  
"Ok. This song I deticate to Hermione. I used to sing this to her at Camp... This is her  
  
story." He looked at the girls and mouthed 'Story of a Girl'. They nodded, and the music started.  
  
"Seth: This is the story of a girl,   
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
  
I absolutely love her,   
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
How many days in a year?   
  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears!   
  
And I can be so insincere,   
  
Making her promises never for real!   
  
As long as she stands there waiting,   
  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!   
  
How many days disapeer?   
  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?   
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...   
  
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,   
  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!   
  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,   
  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,   
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
How many lovers stay?   
  
Just to put of with this shit day after day!   
  
How did we wind up this way?   
  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.   
  
As long as we stand here waiting,   
  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!   
  
How do we get there today?   
  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!   
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...   
  
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,   
  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!   
  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,   
  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,   
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
This is the story of a - girl!   
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
  
I absolutely love her,   
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
This is the story of a girl!   
  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!   
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
  
I absolutely love her,   
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!   
  
When she smiles!"  
  
By the time he was done Hermione was blushing furiously.  
  
"Seth!" she whispered. He laughed at her.   
  
She looked at Harry and smiled. Harry nodded to Draco and she looked over at him. He was  
  
looking at her with this look. Was it hurt? He turned around and left. She looked back at Harry  
  
and mouthed 'What?'. Harry shrugged.   
  
"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS!" she yelled as she led Seth, Amy, Hannah,  
  
Les, and Kandi, back to the common room. 


	39. Chapter Thrity Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. For those of you who want them back togeather and want  
  
Pansy dead and think it's impossible... Don't worry! Just sit back and read the story because   
  
I already have it planned out in my head so just.. don't worry! There are jokes in this story,  
  
some might offend you. I would like to say that I mean not to offend you, but I think the  
  
jokes are funny! I have nothing against men, it's just these were to good to pass up. And no..  
  
They aren't all about men!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
They entered the common room to find it deserted. It was still early, about seven o'clock  
  
so they decided to talk a while. Hermione would have stayed up if it were 3 o'clock in the  
  
morning, she missed Seth so much and she was sooooo glad to see him.  
  
Amy, Kandi, and Hannah sat on the couch while Seth, Les, and Hermione sat on the floor.  
  
"Thank you guys so much!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, we knew how much you missed him, and back at home, he missed you too, so we decided  
  
to bring you two togeather. What better time then the concert?" said Amy.  
  
"But, really.... I am so happy!" stated Hermione.  
  
"Are we staying here tonight?" asked Les, totally off the subject.  
  
"Yeah, my bed's big enough to fit two of Africa's biggest elephant's in so I think  
  
it'll squeez in the six of us." said Hermione.  
  
"Who's this Draco, I've been hearing so much about?" asked Seth.  
  
"Oh, he's... well... he's my... um.. he's my ex-boyfriend, but I'm still in love with   
  
him. He lives here too. That's his room." she pointed to the door.   
  
"It must be retched, living with a scumball like that." said Hannah, not quite thinking  
  
about what Hermoine's reaction would be.  
  
"He's not a scumball!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry...." said Hannah.  
  
"Any way..." said Amy changing the subject yet once again.  
  
"How have you been?" Seth asked.  
  
"I've been ok.. what about you?"  
  
"Well, I've been great, I mean, ok so not that great!"  
  
"Oh guys listen to this joke..." Les started, "In school one day, the teacher decided   
  
that in science class she would teach about the elements. So she stood in the front of  
  
the class and said, "Children, if you could have one raw element  
  
in the world what would it be?"  
  
Little Stevie raised his hand and said, "I would want gold,  
  
because gold is worth a lot of money and I could buy a Porsche."  
  
The teacher nodded and called on little Susie.  
  
Little Susie said, "I would want platinum, because platinum is  
  
worth more than gold and I could buy a Corvette"  
  
The teacher smiled and then called on Little Johnny. Little  
  
Johnny stood up and said, "I would want silicon."  
  
The teacher said, "Why Johnny?"  
  
He responded by saying, "Because my mom has two bags of it and  
  
you should see all the sports cars outside our house!" "  
  
Everyone laughed at this.   
  
"Listen to this one," Hermione piped, "I'm glad I'm a woman, yes I am, yes I am.  
  
I don't live off of Budweiser, Beer Nuts and Spam.  
  
I don't brag to my buddies about my erections.  
  
I won't drive to Hell before I ask for directions.  
  
I don't get wasted at parties, and act like a clown.  
  
And I know how to put that damned toilet seat down!  
  
I won't grab your hooters, I won't pinch your butt.  
  
My belt buckle's not hidden beneath my beer gut.  
  
And I don't go around "re-adjusting" my crotch,  
  
or yell like Tarzan when my headboard gets a notch.  
  
I don't belch in public, I don't scratch my behind.  
  
I'm a woman you see-I'm just not that kind!  
  
I'm glad I'm a woman, I'm so glad I could sing.  
  
I don't have body hair like shag carpeting.  
  
It doesn't grow from my ears or cover my back.  
  
When I lean over you can't see 3 inches of crack.  
  
And what's on my head doesn't leave with my comb.  
  
I'll never buy a toupee to cover my dome.  
  
Or have a few hairs pulled from over the side.  
  
I'm a woman, you know-I've got far too much pride!  
  
And I honestly think its a privilege for me,  
  
to have these two boobs and squat when I pee.  
  
I don't live to play golf and shoot basketball.  
  
I don't swagger and spit like a Neanderthal.  
  
I won't tell you my wife just does not understand,  
  
or stick my hand in my pocket to hide that gold band.  
  
Or tell you a story to make you sigh and weep,  
  
then screw you, roll over and fall sound asleep!  
  
Yes, I'm so very glad I'm a woman, you see.  
  
Forget all about that old penis envy.  
  
I don't long for male bonding, I don't cruise for chicks.  
  
Join the Hair Club For Men, or think with my dick.  
  
I'm a woman by chance and I'm thankful, it's true.  
  
I'm so glad I'm a woman and not a man like you! "   
  
When she said like you she turned to Seth, who laughed and punched her playfully.  
  
Les thought this was so funny she pissed herself. Yes, she pissed herself....  
  
on her way to the bathroom of corse.  
  
"I got one!" said Hannah, "A rather confident man walks into a bar and takes a seat next to  
  
a very attractive woman. He gives her a quick glance, then  
  
casually looks at his watch for a moment.  
  
The woman notices this and asks, "Is your date running late?"  
  
"No", he replies, "I just bought this state-of-the-art watch and  
  
I was just testing it."  
  
The intrigued woman says, "A state-of-the-art watch? What's so  
  
special about it?"  
  
"It uses alpha waves to telepathically talk to me," he explains.  
  
"Oh really? What's it telling you now?" she inquires.  
  
"Well, it says you're not wearing any panties..."  
  
The woman giggles and replies, "Well it must be broken then,  
  
because I am wearing panties!"  
  
And the man starts tapping on the watch face and says, "Damn  
  
thing must be an hour fast." "  
  
"Oh hey Seth take this quiz for me please..." said Hermione, "I'll read it outloud  
  
and you answer the questions..   
  
1. In the company of feminists, coitus should be referred to as:  
  
a) Lovemaking  
  
b) Screwing  
  
c) The pigskin bus pulling into tuna town"  
  
Seth gave her a look "You gotta answer."  
  
"A" he said rather unsurely.  
  
"2. You should make love to a woman for the first time only after  
  
you've both shared:  
  
a) Your views about what you expect from a sexual relationship  
  
b) Your blood-test results  
  
c) Five tequila slammers"  
  
"Uh... A?"  
  
"3. You time your orgasm so that:  
  
a) Your partner climaxes first  
  
b) You both climax simultaneously  
  
c) You don't miss Sports Center (Sky)"  
  
"B."  
  
"4. Passionate, spontaneous sex on the kitchen floor is:  
  
a) Healthy, creative love-play  
  
b) Not the sort of thing your wife/girlfriend would ever agree to  
  
c) Not the sort of thing your wife/girlfriend need ever find out  
  
about"  
  
"A"  
  
"5. Spending the whole night cuddling a woman you've just had sex  
  
with is:  
  
a) The best part of the experience  
  
b) The second best part of the experience  
  
c) $100 extra"  
  
"A"  
  
"6. Your girlfriend says she's gained five pounds in weight in the  
  
last month. You tell her that it is:  
  
a) Not a concern of yours  
  
b) Not a problem - she can join your gym  
  
c) A conservative estimate"  
  
"A"  
  
"7. You think today's sensitive, caring man is:  
  
a) A myth  
  
b) An oxymoron  
  
c) A moron"  
  
"Ummm... B?"  
  
"8. Foreplay is to sex as:  
  
a) Appetizer is to entree  
  
b) Priming is to painting  
  
c) A queue is to an amusement park ride"  
  
"A"  
  
"9. Which of the following are you most likely to find yourself  
  
saying at the end of a relationship?  
  
a) "I hope we can still be friends."  
  
b) "I'm not in right now. Please leave a message after the  
  
tone...."  
  
c) "Welcome to Dumpsville. Population: You." "  
  
"A"  
  
"HEY!... 10. A woman who is uncomfortable watching you masturbate:  
  
a) Probably needs a little more time before she can cope with  
  
that sort of intimacy  
  
b) Is uptight and a waste of time  
  
c) Shouldn't have sat next to you on the bus in the first place"  
  
"A"  
  
"OK.... Lest see, you answered A to most, so it says...  
  
Check your pants to make sure you really are a man."  
  
Everyone laughed and laughed, as Seth stood and pulled down his pants. He didn't pull   
  
down his boxers, but he looked down them.  
  
"Nope, still there." he said.  
  
"Eww!" squealed Hermione.  
  
"Listen, I got one!" said Kandi, " Women's clever remarks to men's pick up lines.  
  
Man: "Haven't we met before?"  
  
Woman: "Yes, I'm the receptionist at the V.D. Clinic."  
  
Man: "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"  
  
Woman: "Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."  
  
Man: "Is this seat empty?"  
  
Woman: "Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down."  
  
Man: "So, wanna go back to my place?"  
  
Woman: "Well, I don't know. Will two people fit under a  
  
rock?"  
  
Man: "Your place or mine?"  
  
Woman: "Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine."  
  
Man: "I'd really like to get into your pants."  
  
Woman: "No thanks. There's already one asshole in there."  
  
Man: "I'd like to call you. What's your number?"  
  
Woman: "It's in the phone book."  
  
Man: "But I don't know your name."  
  
Woman: "That's in the phone book too."  
  
Man: "So what do you do for a living?"  
  
Woman: "I'm a female impersonator."  
  
Man: "Voulez-vous vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"  
  
(Would you like to go to bed with me tonight?)  
  
Woman: "Je voudrais bien, mais je n'ai rien a porter."  
  
(I would love to, but I have nothing to wear.)  
  
Man: "What sign were you born under?"  
  
Woman: "No Parking."  
  
Man: "Hey, baby, what's your sign?"  
  
Woman: "Do not Enter" (or) "Stop."  
  
Man: "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"  
  
Woman: "Unfertilized!"  
  
Man: "Hey, come on, we're both here at this bar for the same  
  
reason."  
  
Woman: "Yeah! Let's pick up some chicks!"  
  
Man: "I'm here to fulfill your every sexual fantasy."  
  
Woman: "You mean you've got both a donkey and a Great Dane?"  
  
Man: "I know how to please a woman."  
  
Woman: "Then please leave me alone."  
  
Man: "I want to give myself to you."  
  
Woman: "Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts."  
  
Man: "I can tell that you want me."  
  
Woman: "Ohhhh. You're so right. I want you to leave."  
  
Man: "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."  
  
Woman: "Yeah, but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die  
  
laughing."  
  
Man: "Hey cutie, how 'bout you and I hitting the hot spots?"  
  
Woman: "Sorry, I don't date outside my species."  
  
Man: "May I see you pretty soon?"  
  
Woman: "Why? Don't you think I'm pretty now?"  
  
Man: "Your body is like a temple."  
  
Woman: "Sorry, there are no services today."  
  
Man: "I'd go through anything for you."  
  
Woman: "Good! Let's start with your bank account."  
  
Man: "I would go to the end of the world for you."  
  
Woman: "Yes, but would you stay there?" "  
  
"I did not kill my lovely wife.   
  
I did not slash her with a knife.   
  
I did not bonk her on the head.   
  
I did not know that she was dead.  
  
I stayed at home that fateful night.   
  
I took a cab, then took a flight.   
  
The bag I had was just for me.   
  
My bag! My bag! Hey, leave it be!  
  
When I came home I had a gash.   
  
My hand was cut from broken glass.   
  
I cut my hand on broken glass.   
  
A broken glass did cause that gash.  
  
My friend, he took me for a ride.   
  
All through LA, from side to side.   
  
From north to south, we took a ride.   
  
But from the cops we could not hide.  
  
My trial lasted for a year.   
  
A year! A year! just sitting here!   
  
The DNA, the HEM-the HAW!   
  
The circus-hype the viewers saw!  
  
A year! A year! Just sitting here!   
  
And lawyers charge by the hour I fear!   
  
If I'm found guilty I will appeal!   
  
Appeal! Appeal! I will appeal!  
  
I'll wheedle and whine- I'll cut a deal!   
  
If it's "not guilty" so glad I'll feel   
  
Did you do this awful crime?   
  
Did you do this anytime?  
  
I did not do this awful crime.   
  
I could not, would not anytime.   
  
Did you take this person's life?   
  
Did you do it with a knife?  
  
I did not do it with a knife.   
  
I did not, could not kill my wife.   
  
I did not do this awful crime.   
  
I could not, would not anytime.  
  
Did you hit her from above.   
  
Did you drop this bloody glove?   
  
I did not hit her from above.   
  
I cannot even wear that glove.  
  
I did not do it with a knife.   
  
I did not, could not kill my wife.   
  
I did not do this awful crime.   
  
I could not, would not, anytime.  
  
And now I'm free, I can return   
  
To my house for which I yearn.   
  
And to my family whom I love.   
  
Hey, now I'm free- Give back my glove"  
  
Seth started to tell one, "We have all grown up knowing and loving the characters produced  
  
by Walt Disney and his successors at the Disney company. From  
  
Mickey Mouse to Aladdin, Disney has always given us something to  
  
laugh at, somone to cry for, something to hope for, and a star to  
  
wish upon. Now, however, it has been revealed by the Disney  
  
corporation that the stars of these memorable cartoons may not  
  
have been the paragons of hope and happiness we always thought  
  
they were. Here, for the first time ever, are the TRUE fates of  
  
your favorite Disney characters, taken from the secret files of  
  
Michael Eisner himself...  
  
Mickey Mouse  
  
Died of venereal disease after visiting multiple prostitutes.  
  
Donald Duck  
  
Accidentally served as a main course at Epcot's China Pavillion.  
  
Goofy  
  
Assassinated during first term as President of the United States.  
  
Pluto  
  
Caught by dogcatchers, put to sleep after he was never claimed.  
  
Scrooge McDuck  
  
Died in extreme poverty after being audited by the IRS.  
  
Huey, Dewey, & Louie  
  
Involved in an underground child pornography ring.  
  
Chip & Dale  
  
Extracted from Richard Gere's colon.  
  
Snow White  
  
Fell for the old "apple trick" again.  
  
Dopey  
  
'Nuff said.  
  
Sneezy  
  
Died of pneumonia with Jim Henson.  
  
Grumpy  
  
Executed after gunning down 15 people in a local McDonalds.  
  
Happy  
  
Killed by insane gunman at a local McDonalds.  
  
Doc  
  
Was sued for malpractice, lived the rest of his life living under  
  
bridges and eating out of cat food cans.  
  
Sleepy  
  
Never woke up.  
  
Bashful  
  
Now a stripper with the Chippendales.  
  
Mary Poppins  
  
Shot down over Iraqi airspace.  
  
Christopher Robin  
  
Male prostitute, died of a heroin overdose.  
  
Winnie The Pooh  
  
Had a heart attack caused by a cholesterol level of 570.  
  
Piglet  
  
Gunned down in a mafia hit.  
  
Eeyore  
  
Committed suicide.  
  
Tigger  
  
Accidentally bounced off the edge of a cliff.  
  
Rabbit  
  
Died of an aneurysm while watching over his garden.  
  
Roo  
  
Smothered to death by Kanga.  
  
Kanga  
  
Put to death by the state.  
  
Alice (Of Wonderland)  
  
Institutionalized for life.  
  
The Mad Hatter  
  
Died of mercury poisoning.  
  
Dormouse  
  
Drowned in a teapot.  
  
The Queen Of Hearts  
  
Guillotine.  
  
Tweedledee & Tweedledum  
  
Died of excessive weight loss at a fat farm.  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
Slept until 1986, contracted AIDS from "Prince Charming."  
  
Cinderella  
  
Killed by stepsisters and stepmother in a jealous rage.  
  
Pinnocchio  
  
Is now a very comfortable Ottoman.  
  
Jiminy Cricket  
  
Died after impacting a windshield at high speeds.  
  
Figaro  
  
Strung tightly on a Les Paul guitar.  
  
Dumbo  
  
Sucked into the engine of a 747.  
  
Peter Pan  
  
Christopher Robin's lover, committed suicide in despair.  
  
Tinkerbell  
  
Caught by some kid who forgot to punch holes in the lid.  
  
Bambi  
  
Shot by NRA member with an AK-47. His body was never found.  
  
Baloo  
  
Is now decorating the floor in front of a fireplace.  
  
Mowgli  
  
(see Huey, Dewey & Louie)  
  
Lady & The Tramp  
  
Sold to a Cantonese restaurant.  
  
101 Dalmations  
  
Sold to the Ringling Bros. Circus, were eaten by lions.  
  
The Rescuers  
  
Involved in cancer research.  
  
Jessica Rabbit  
  
Backup singer for Guns 'N Roses.  
  
Aladdin  
  
Was caught stealing one too many times, is now being traded  
  
nightly at Leavenworth for a pack of menthols.  
  
Abu  
  
Shot into space by NASA."  
  
"Hey! I love disney!" said Amy  
  
"Yeah but Amis.. That was funny!" said Les.   
  
They basically spent the rest of the night telling jokes, until Draco came in.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" asked Hermione seeing his face. He only looked like that when  
  
he was crying.  
  
"Nothing Mudblood." Draco said codly.  
  
"Hey! Watch it buddy!" said Seth standing up.  
  
"Seth, don't start." said Hermione.  
  
"Well, this person needs to be started with."   
  
"SETH!"  
  
"What? Mudblood to big and bad for a little help?" came Draco.  
  
"That's one of my best friends you're talking to there!" yelled Seth, by this time  
  
Amy, Hannah, Kandi, and Les were standing with him.  
  
"STOP!" Hermione screamed, "Draco what is your problem?"  
  
"Since when are you worthy to call me Draco?" with that he swept into his room.  
  
Hermione sunk to the floor crying, bring her friends to put comforting arms around her. 


	40. Chapter Fourty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I own Les, Seth, Kandi, Amy, and Hannah, and I have Troy,  
  
Renee, Brian, Alyssa, and Nicole, chained to my wall, so in a way I own them... I don't own,  
  
and DON'T WANT to own Dan, Tommy, Dustin, ect., cause they are real people too. God, why must   
  
they live in my neighborhood?  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. READERS BEWARE YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Do you have Goosebumps? No, J/K I just felt like R.L. Stine for a second, but it's passed...  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He felt so bad, for calling  
  
Hermione that. He heard a thump and someone start to cry. Then he heard them trying to calm her  
  
down. He hated Pansy with a passion. Luckly he wouldn't see her until after the break. He was   
  
glad to be going home with his mother and father again. (Remember Lucius is good..) Ever since  
  
Voldie's defeat his fater had taken a likeing to Muggles. His mother was friends with muggles,   
  
her bestfriend being one, but not being aloud to see her, before the war. He had saw pictures of  
  
the two laughing and playing. Danceing and singing. He couldn't wait to meet her. His mother  
  
had told him that he would be meeting her soon, he didn't exactly know when though. He needed  
  
a shower badly, so he headed out into the common room, only to see six sleeping figures. He   
  
smiled when he saw Hermione's content sleeping face, but he fround at her position. He had  
  
her head on Seth's chest, and her leg thrown over top of him. One arm was on his stomach, while  
  
the other was under his sholder. He had his arm around her waist and the other one was on the   
  
floor. He felt jealous, just like earlier today. He looked at the rest of them. Amy's head  
  
was on Hermione's side, with her hands on her stomach. Les's head rested upon Amy's hands.   
  
Kandi's head was on Seth's lower stomach, under Hermoine's hands, and Hannah was sleeping on the  
  
couch. He walked over and nelt down next to Hermione. He lightly kissed her cheek, and she   
  
stirred. He got up and ran into the bathroom.   
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Finally, they all fell asleep. Not in Hermione's bed like they planned. After they calmed  
  
her down, they talked somemore and then fell asleep.   
  
Hermione was haveing dreams about Draco and Renee, Troy and Bo, Nicole and Alyssa. She   
  
would only see them for a short time this holiday. She was riding the train home, where she would  
  
spend one day there, to pack and see her friends, then they would go to her mother's friend's   
  
house.  
  
She was dreaming about what it would be like, spending Christmas in a big house, with  
  
her mom, her dad, her mom's friends, and their son. The dream changed to Draco, and he kissed  
  
her cheek. The kiss was so real though, she could actually feel it, so she woke up, only to hear  
  
the bathroom door close.   
  
She raised her head up off of Seth's chest and looked around. They  
  
were all they so she thought it must have been Draco. She waited until she saw the bathroom door  
  
open. She looked at Draco, and noticed that he looked back at her, she smiled a little, at the  
  
memorys that flooded through her mind. She laid her head back down and fell back asleep.  
  
She woke up, to a shout.  
  
"Wake up Granger, you're gunna be late!"   
  
"Shut up, let me sleep." she moaned, into Seth's chest. Seth moved.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Draco yelled again.  
  
"FINE I'M UP!" she yelled back, jumping up, causeing Amy's head to slam into the ground.  
  
Amy groaned and moved her hands, accidently hitting Les in the head.  
  
"AMY!" Les whined. Seth rolled over, on top of Kandi's head. Kandi tried to scream, but  
  
ended up just giveing Seth a raspberry. Hannah, being the smart one, just slept soundly on the   
  
couch. Seth laughed, as his stomach was just blown on and he was tickleish.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock, ignoring Draco. "OH SHIT!" she yelled, running into her   
  
room and changing. She woke Hannah up and the five other's scrambled to change. They rushed down  
  
to the carriges that took them to the Hogwarts Express. Seth, Les, Kandi, Hannah and Amy were   
  
rideing to Kings Cross, and from there they would take a cab to the airport and fly home. They  
  
thought about flooing home, but decided against it.   
  
They found an empty compartment, (Harry and Ginny were staying at the castle.) and talked  
  
the whole way home.   
  
Hermione bid goodbyes with them and found her mother, Troy, Renee, Brian and Nicole.  
  
Where was Alyssa?  
  
"Hey everyone!" said Hermione hugging them all.  
  
"Hey 'Mione" said Troy and Brian togeather.  
  
"Where's Alyssa?"   
  
"She said, and I quote, 'I have better things to do then hang around with a bunch of   
  
loosers.',and then took off with Dan." said Nicole.  
  
"The bitch!" said Hermione.  
  
"Renee almost killed her." said Brian.  
  
"But you HAD to hold me back!" said Renee sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, otherwise you would of killed her." said Troy.  
  
"Is she going out with Dan now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, worse.. Dustin!" said Nicole.  
  
"That ass! Oh my GOD! How could she do that?"  
  
"She just decided one day that we weren't good enough for her, and ran off to find  
  
Dan, Tommy, Dustin, and that whole group." said Troy.  
  
"So then we catch her doing drugs..." started Brian.  
  
"Oh, she'd better hope I NEVER get my hands on her!" said Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked (I don't remember what I named her so we'll call her   
  
Heather) Heather Granger.  
  
"Yes mother." Hermione said.   
  
"Hermione, would Troy, Brian, Renee, and Nicole like to spend the night?" asked Heather.  
  
"I don't know, would you?" Hermione asked her friends.  
  
"I'll ask my mom." said Renee and Brian togeather.  
  
"I'll ask my dad." said Troy  
  
"Yes," said Nicole, she already knew she'd be allowed.  
  
When they got home, Nicole went to get her stuff, Brian Renee and Troy went to ask, and  
  
Hermione went to pack.  
  
Hermione packed all of her favorite clothes. She picked out what she would wear.  
  
A red shirt, that said 'Naughty Girl' and a plad skirt from Hot Topic, knee-high stockings form  
  
Wet Seal, and Red high-heel shoes from Walmart. (see www.faceparty.com/chach_alot click on   
  
the pics and there are two of me like that. It's a great outfit. If you have an account there  
  
send me a message from it! Oh and the stocking's are Renee's) She didn't usualy wear skirts but  
  
this one was an acception.  
  
Nicole came in and threw her stuff on the bed.   
  
"Hey!" said Hermione, "Come here what do you think of this?"  
  
"It's cool!" said Nicole, as Troy entered and also threw his stuff on her bed. He walked  
  
over to see what they were looking at.   
  
"Can you say 'Hit me baby one more time'?" he asked. He knew that Hermione didn't like   
  
Britney Spears, and just wanted to tease her.  
  
"Can you say 'I better hide my balls because they are gunna get torn off'?" said Hermione.  
  
"Sorry!" Just then Brian and Renee walked in. They also went to look at the outfit.   
  
Renee said, "You'll look so cute!" and Brian just whistled.   
  
The rest of the night, they laughed, talked, and danced around to musicals. Singing  
  
'They both reached for the beer' three or four times. They went to sleep and woke up.   
  
Then it was time to leave.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He walked out of the platform and saw the limo. He also saw Hermione laughing and talking  
  
with her friends. He was going to go over and say something, but saw Renee and decided against  
  
it. He walked over and got into the limo where he was greeted by hugs and kisses form his mother.  
  
"Hello mother." he said.   
  
"Hello Draco." she said back, "You know that friend I've told you so much about?"  
  
"Yes, mother. When will I be meeting her."  
  
"Tomorrow, her and her family are comming to stay for the holidays. Her daughter goes to   
  
Hogwarts too, but I can't remember anything about her other then she's a girl. She'll be leaving  
  
with you. How's that Hermione girl you talk about oh-so much?"  
  
"We broke up, and it's all Pansy's falt!" Draco whined.  
  
"You really love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes, mother I do."  
  
Narcissa smiled and nodded. She never thought her son would fall in love, expcially since  
  
he was a little brat when he was younger.   
  
Well soon it was time for bed, then it was time to wake up. Draco got ready, he couldn't  
  
wait, until they arrived.   
  
The doorbell rang, he walked to the door with his mother and father.   
  
His heart panged at who he saw.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It didn't take long to get there. They next thing she knew she was standing on the door-  
  
step.  
  
Her mother reached up and rung the doorbell. The door creeked open and her heart  
  
did a belly flop into her stomach.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hermione?" they said at the same time. 


	41. Chapter Fourty One

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything like that, however I have Jason on the wall with  
  
Renee, Troy, Brian, Alyssa and Nicole. Yes, Jason is a real person, and I made his character  
  
just like himself... yes, be scared. He really does this stuff!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! MUAH!!!!!!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Hermione stared in shock, shivering in her skirt and stockings.   
  
"Heather!" said Narcissa giving Mrs. Granger a hug.   
  
"Narcissa!" squealed Heather hugging back her best friend.   
  
"So, this is your lovely daughter?" said Lucius.  
  
"Yes, this is our Hermione." Heather said putting an arm around her shocked daughter's  
  
sholder.  
  
"And I suspect this is your son?" said Burny. (Let's just say that Hermione forgave her  
  
dad for what happened in the summer.)  
  
"He's gorgeous!" said Heather hugging him and snapping him out of his trans.   
  
"Mother, what are the Grangers doing here?" asked Draco, the elders obviously didn't   
  
notice he and Hermione's earlier reactions.   
  
"The Grangers?" said Narcissa, "No, this is Heather and Burny!"  
  
"You mean Hermione's mother is your bestfriend?"  
  
"Hermione? That's Hermione? She's beautiful Draco just like you said."   
  
Draco blushed and looked at Hermione, who was standing there with her mouth hanging open  
  
and obvilious to Draco's mother's comment.   
  
"You know Hermione?" asked Heather, at that Hermione snapped back into reality.  
  
"Mum, did we get the wrong house?"   
  
"Oh no dear, this is Narcissa my very dear friend and her husband Lucius and their son..  
  
What is your son's name?"  
  
"Oh, his name is...."  
  
"I ALREADY KNOW WHO HE IS! Mum, Dad, I've changed my mind! Take me home! I'll stay with  
  
Brian and Renee or Troy or Nicole, or go back to Hogwarts, but I'm not staying here!" Hermione  
  
yelled, rudely interrupting Narcissa.  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger!" Burny scolded, "You will stay here! Now Narcissa, what were you  
  
saying?"   
  
Narcissa who seemed unphased by Hermione's outburst continued, "His name's Draco."  
  
Hermione looked at the ground as Heather gasped.   
  
"Is this your Draco?" Heather asked her crimson daughter.   
  
Hermione just nodded. Heather leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear, but loud  
  
enough for them all to hear.  
  
"You're right! He is a fox!" Hermione's head dropped lower.   
  
"Draco, show Hermione to her room." Lucius ordered, "And take her bags."  
  
Draco took Hermione's bags and said "Follow me," as he led her to the room right beside  
  
his own.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said lowly as he put her bags down on the floor of her room.  
  
"No problem...... Mudblood." Draco added mudblood as an afterthought. (Did you know that  
  
that said Draco assed mudblood? I feel stupid!)  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort but she decided against it. She just turned to her  
  
trunk and pulled out the Evanescence CD and a player. She turned on Tourniquet and laid down  
  
on the bed that would be hers for the rest of the holidays face down. She didn't care that Draco  
  
stood in the door way watching her. She rolled onto her back and belted out the words to her   
  
favortie song.  
  
"MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET RETURN TO ME SALVATION! MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
  
MY WOUNDS CRY FOR THE GRAVE MY SOUL CRYS FOR DELEVERANCE WILL I BE DENIED CHRIST TOURNIQUET   
  
MY SUICIDE..." she died down during the end. It didn't matter that she sung loudly she still  
  
sung beautifully.  
  
Draco smiled to himself as she started on the next song, clearly not noticeing he  
  
was there.   
  
"I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters yelling my name let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me where the raindrops as their falling tell a story In my field  
  
of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple  
  
sky fly over me don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos-your reality...." she trailed  
  
off turning her head to the side and seeing Draco.   
  
He noticed she looked miserable, but beautiful all the same. Her head tilted towards  
  
him and she trailed off. She saw him and quickly stood up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing really, just for you to... to.." he was going to tell her to shut up but he   
  
couldn't he couldn't stand to see her so sad, and depressed. He turned and slowly walked back   
  
into his room.   
  
Hermione sighed. She didn't know how she'd survive the holiday's with Draco.  
  
She decided to talk to him. She walked over to the door on her right, that she was almost  
  
sure was his. She knocked. The door jerked open.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked harsly.  
  
"I wanted to know if we could get along.. you know just for the holidays."  
  
"Why would I want to get along with you?" Draco said raising his voice a little, he  
  
was a man of his word, even if it was to Pansy.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RAISE YOUR VOICE JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY!" she  
  
screamed, and she turned and ran into her room.  
  
Narcissa and Heather ran upstairs to see Draco looking longingly as where Hermione just  
  
ran into.  
  
"What did you do to her?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"No, Ciss it was probably Hermione, I'll go talk to her." said Heather as she knocked  
  
on her daughters door.   
  
"What?" Hermione said through sobs.  
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
"No, go away I don't want to see anyone right now!"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"NO MOTHER LEAVE!" Heather was shocked that Hermione would backtalk her like that, but  
  
she understood and left the door.  
  
"She'll come around, just leave her a bit." Heather said as she turned to Narcissa and  
  
they walked back down stairs.  
  
In Hermione's room, she sat on her bed bleeding with a quill in her hand. She had stabbed  
  
her arm with the point, thinking that mabey if she caused her self physical pain, it would take  
  
away the emotional pain.  
  
That night, Hermione didn't want to be rude to Narcissa and Lucius because they seemed  
  
like nice people, so she went to dinner, forgetting all about the wound she had caused herself  
  
earlier.   
  
At dinner Draco sat next to Hermione and while studying her he saw a cut that looked like  
  
someone had done with a quill, and dried blood around it. He decided he would talk to her about  
  
it.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called, chaseing her up the stairs.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What did you do?" he asked gesturing to her arm.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked harshly and ran into her room.  
  
"If only you knew." he whisepered to the closed door. 


	42. Chapter Fourty Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see that's in the Hp books but... I still have Alyssa,   
  
Brian, Renee, Nicole, Jason and Troy chained to my wall... I think they want down but that won't  
  
be happening for a while now... I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS IN THIS DAMN THING!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you...  
  
MRS-KELSEY-FELTON: I don't own those songs... I took them from Evanescence, it says that in the  
  
disclaimer... oh well...  
  
OH AND FOR MY REVIEWER COB1 DON'T WORRY! SHE WON'T BE FORGIVEING HER DAD FOR LONG....  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Draco!" called Narcissa form down the stairs. Draco snapped out of his stareing contest  
  
with Hermione's door and walked down to his mother.  
  
"Yes, mother?" he asked.  
  
"Jason's here!" she replyed, excited.  
  
"Jason?" Draco said shocked, "Why?"  
  
"I thought you would be happy, he was your bestfriend."  
  
"I AM happy, just shocked! I haven't seen him since I was 9! How did he get here?"  
  
"His family moved back to town about two days before you got back from Hogwarts."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Never crossed my mind!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, he's in the living room." with that she stalked away.  
  
Draco walked toward the living room. He couldn't believe he was back. Jason's parents  
  
were wiziards but Jason was not. Don't ask how that happened, no one's sure. Draco was now at the  
  
door. He sighed, he would be seeing his bestfriend. Jason was the only real friend that Draco   
  
ever had. He pushed the door open. There was Jason sitting on the couch.   
  
"Jason!" Draco yelled, running to Jason.  
  
"Draco!" Jason said, hugging Draco. Draco hugged back. (I know this seems Un-Draco like,  
  
but it's his best friend!) "I missed you!"  
  
"I know, it got boreing not haveing anyone to talk to.!" Draco cried.  
  
"I've got so much to tell you!"  
  
"Same." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Narcissa walked in.  
  
"Draco, why don't you introduce Jason to Hermione. I'm sure she's bored. She's been in  
  
that room of her's since dinner. She won't talk to me or Heather."  
  
"Ok." Draco said, as he got up and Jason followed.  
  
On the way to her room, Draco told Jason about Hermione, and everything that happened.  
  
They finally got to her door. Draco raised his fist and knocked. ... Nothing.   
  
He knocked again. ... Still nothing. So he opened the door quietly. Hermione was laying on her  
  
back on the floor. She didn't seem to notice the two boys enter her room. They got close enough  
  
to see the tears streaming down her cheeks, and hear the soft lyrics she sung.  
  
"...Move seems out of place, but every kiss is filled with grace. Some things  
  
never get defined, in your heart or in your mind.. It don't make sense, what can you do?  
  
So I won't try makin sense of you. Love Just is... whatever it may be. Love just is... you and  
  
me. Nothing less and nothing more. I don't know what I love you for... love just is. Don't  
  
ask me for reasons, I can't get to you. Don't ever ask me for reasons, why I live for you I just  
  
do. I just do! Nothing's ever what it seems in your heart or in your dreams It don't make sense  
  
what can you do so I won't try makin sense of you! Love Just is... whatever it may be. Love just   
  
is... you and me. Nothing less and nothing more. I don't know what I love you for... love just   
  
is."  
  
Jason looked at Draco, with a look that said 'WOW!' and looked back to Hermione, who was  
  
now just stareing at the cealing with a blank expression.   
  
Jason, raised his hands and clapped them togeather. Hermione was startled and looked  
  
up to see Draco and an appluading other person.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" she asked gloomily.  
  
"This is Jason. Mother says, I should introduce you two."  
  
"Hello Jason, I'm Hermione Granger." she held out her hand, and Jason took it. She smiled.  
  
"Hello Hermone, I'm Draco's best friend." As she heard this bit of information, her   
  
expression turned cold. She looked at Draco although her conversation was directed towards  
  
Jason.  
  
"Watch out for this one. One moment he loves you and the next you're dirt." She looked  
  
back at Jason and smiled. She pushed past Draco and swept out of the room.  
  
"That's sad. She like hates you now." Jason said. "I think I'll go hug her." with that  
  
Jason went after Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" he said catching up to her.  
  
Hermione turned to look at him.   
  
"Do you need a hug?" he asked and without waiting for an answer hugged her. She hugged  
  
back, she needed someone to hug. She couldn't hug Harry or Ginny because they were at Hogwarts.  
  
She couldn't hug Draco, although she would have LOVED to, for obvious reasons.  
  
"Do you hate him?" Jason asked. This starled Hermione. She slipped out of his embrace and  
  
looked him strait in the eye.  
  
"No," she said simply and turned to walk away.  
  
"But, after all he's done to you, you still don't hate him?" he asked, suprised, she   
  
acted like she hated him back there. Hermione turned back around.  
  
"No, it's impossible to hate someone you love." she stated, then turned away again.  
  
"You love him?" she was getting irritated now.  
  
"Yes!" she said without turning back to him and walked away. This time he didn't stop her.  
  
Hermione walked down the hallway humming 'Iris' to herself. She stopped infront of a door  
  
there were voices comming from behind it.   
  
"She hasn't come out of her room almost the whole time." said a female voice.  
  
"We've taught her to respect her elders. This is not respect! I'll teach her respect."  
  
said an enraged male voice.  
  
"No, Burny! She only just forgave you for last summer! Don't do it agian! She won't  
  
forgive you this time." said the female voice she now knew was her mothers.  
  
"Well, she needs to know her place." said the voice of her very angery father.  
  
"Burny! Please!"   
  
Hermione didn't stay to hear the rest she just ran to her room, and locked the door.  
  
Within minutes it was being banged on.  
  
"Open this door!" roared her father.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She heard her father walk to Draco's door and ask him to unlock  
  
Hermione's door. She prayed Draco didn't do it. Well, her prayers weren't answered as the lock  
  
clicked open and Burny stood in the doorway. She watched him send Draco back to his room, before  
  
looking at her. Oh, if looks could kill. This was worse then that night last summer.  
  
Burny stepped into her room and shut the door. Before he got it closed she saw the   
  
figure of a worried Heather standing there. Burny locked the door, to insure no one would stop  
  
him form teaching his daughter this valueable lesson.  
  
He stormed over to her and grabbed her hair. She whimpered in pain.  
  
"Does this hurt?" he spat. Hermione just nodded. He bent down so his face was inches form  
  
her's. "Good." he said in an almost deadly whispered.  
  
"Daddy, please." Hermione said in a low, scared, voice.   
  
"YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR MANNERS!" he roared. With that he threw her into the corner of  
  
the dresser she was useing. She could feel the blood trickling down her side. She gasped in pain.  
  
She slumped down onto the floor and watched as her dad undid his belt.   
  
'What is he doing? He's not THAT horrible. He may beat me but he'd never rape me!' she  
  
thought.  
  
"This is exactly what you need." Burny said whipping her with the buckle of his belt.  
  
She screamed. He did it again, and again. Soon she had welts on her body form the buckle.  
  
She kept screaming, "Stop it!"   
  
Soon banging could be heard and the frantic voice of Heather Granger. "Burny! Stop! She's  
  
just a girl!" she yelled over and over.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled at the door and kept hitting her with his belt.  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe now.  
  
He picked her up roughly, and threw her into the wall where he punched her in the gut and  
  
slapped her across the face. She fell back onto the floor and he picked up his belt again. He   
  
whipped her and she screamed until she couldn't scream anymore.  
  
"BURNY! PLEASE!" you could hear her mother calling and if you looked under the door  
  
you would notice three more pairs of feet. (Jason had left.) "BURNY!"   
  
Burny ignored the screams comming form the outside. He just continued with his beating.  
  
He would whip her then kick her, then whipe her some more then kick her some more.  
  
"Daddy!" she gasped out.  
  
"DON'T DADDY ME! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT!"   
  
"Burny!" came the voice of Narcissa, "Burny! It's ok, really!"   
  
"Burny! Let her go she's your daughter!" came Lucius  
  
Draco stayed silent. He couldn't believe it! Heather still pounded on the door.  
  
"Stop daddy!" Hermione cried. She just whimpered. She couldn't scream anymore. Then  
  
she fell unconcious.  
  
Then the door flew open and Lucius came in and stunned Burny. Heather and Narcissa  
  
rushed to her side and picked her gently up. They laied her on her bed and gingerly lifted her  
  
shirt.   
  
"Oh!" gasped Narcissa looking at the black and blue foot prints and welts. "Draco!   
  
Get my wand!" Draco nodded and left. Soon he returned with her wand. He handed it to her.  
  
She began to heal Hermione. Draco watched intently. "She'll be sore when she wakes up."  
  
"I trust she'll be in good hands with you Draco." said Heather, and then all the adult's  
  
walked out of the room, with the acception of Burny, he was being dragged by Lucius. 


	43. Chapter Fourty Three

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah... Alyssa escaped from my wall... I'll have to get her back!  
  
A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm not gunna give you the excuse 'I've been busy' so you  
  
all won't hate me, I'd rather tell the truth. I didn't feel like writing! I've taken a break,   
  
though not a long one and I'm refreshed so prepare for more chapters! IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE  
  
DON'T BEG! I'LL MAKE YOU WAIT LONGER! I'm cruel like that! :)  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again!" said Heather in a deadly voice.   
  
"Her behavior was impolite and I'm sure the Malfoy's didn't like it." said Burny simply.  
  
"Her behavior was fine with us." said Narcissa pointing her wand at the man laying on the  
  
ground.  
  
"You're not going to use that thing on me are you?"   
  
"That is up to Heather." said Lucius.  
  
"Right now I want nothing more for him then to rot in jail, then in hell. Do you  
  
have a phone?"   
  
"Come this way." said Narcissa and the two women went to call the police.  
  
Draco sat by Hermione's bed looking at her. Tomorrow was Christmas eve but he wasn't  
  
sure if he would give her her present. He knew how she loved to write music so he got her a kit   
  
that included sheets with staffs on them, so she didn't have to make them herself, and quills and  
  
inc and lyric pages, the whole enchaloda (I KNOW I didn't spell that right!). She turned over  
  
in her sleep. Draco smiled to himself. She groaned, then stirred.  
  
"Draco?" she spoke, her voice was scratchy and sounded like she had been screaming, which  
  
she had.   
  
"I'm here Hermione."   
  
"Aren't you gunna call me Mudblood?"   
  
"Hermione...."  
  
"Don't you hate me?"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"No, save it."  
  
"HERMOINE! LISTEN TO ME!" Draco shouted. Her eyes widened. "Do you still love me?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, she just looked at the bottom of her bed with tears welling  
  
up in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" he spoke firm.  
  
"Yes OK?" she yelled.  
  
"Ok, well I have something to tell you."   
  
She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.   
  
(This would be the greatest place to leave you but that's to short a chapter so onward!)  
  
"I never stoped loveing you." he whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione said in shock.  
  
"That whole thing, was Pansy. It was her dememted way of makeing me miserable. She said  
  
that if I didn't break up with you and go out with her she'd kill me and torture you. I can't let  
  
anything happen to you Hermione."  
  
Hermione, by that time, was shocked. She didn't know what to say! (actually I didn't know  
  
what to make her say!)  
  
Was he being serious? Would he just do it again? No, he wasn't jokeing, she knew the look  
  
in his eyes!   
  
She smiled and reached out her hand and he took it in his own. They stayed there like   
  
that just stairing at eachother for what seemed like hours! It was only when Narcissa entered  
  
that Draco dropped her hand.   
  
Narcissa smiled, she knew that Draco told Hermione the truth. "Hermione, dear, your   
  
mother will be gone for a few hours. She and your father went back to the old house. You won't   
  
have to worry about seeing him anymore.  
  
Hermione let out a breath. Since when was she holding her breath? Oh well.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said as his mother left the room.  
  
"Yes Draco?"   
  
"Sing for me."   
  
Hermione nodded and looked in thought for a moment. She took a breath and started to sing  
  
"I hear the clock it's six A.M.   
  
I feel so far from where I've been   
  
I got my eggs and my pancackes too   
  
I got my maple syrup everything but you   
  
I break the yolks make a smiley face   
  
I kinda like it in my brand new place   
  
I wipe the spots off the mirror   
  
Don't leave the keys in the door   
  
I never put the towels on the floor anymore   
  
'Cause   
  
Dreams last so long even after your gone   
  
I know you love me and soon you will see   
  
You were meant for me and I was meant for you   
  
I called my momma she was out for a walk   
  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk   
  
So I picked up the paper it was more bad news   
  
More hearts been broken or people been used   
  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain   
  
Saw a movie but it wasn't the same   
  
'Cause it was happy or I was sad and  
  
It made me miss you oh so bad  
  
'Cause   
  
Dreams last so long even after your gone   
  
I know you love me and soon you will see   
  
You were meant for me and I was meant for you   
  
I go about my business I'm doing fine   
  
Besides what would I say if I had you on the line   
  
Same old story not much to say   
  
Hearts are broken every day   
  
Brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on   
  
I pick a book up turn the sheets down and  
  
Take a deep breath and a good look around   
  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed   
  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead   
  
I try to tell myself it'll be alright   
  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight  
  
'Cause   
  
Dreams last so long even after your gone   
  
I know you love me and soon I know you will see   
  
You were meant for me and I was meant for you"  
  
Draco smiled at her. Even with a scratchy voice she sounded beautiful.  
  
"Sorry! I can't sing." she admitted turning red.  
  
"It was beautiful." Draco said and he leaned down and kissed her! 


	44. Chapter Fourty Four

Disclaimer: Some=Mine Most=J.K Clear it up nice and shiny?  
  
A/N: Hey! I UPDATED!! Proud of me? Thanks for the reviews! Love them! This is a short  
  
chapter, but I was talking to Alyssa today and I told her I had something in for her and she  
  
told me to update cause she wanted to know what else I did to her.  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
The next day was Christmas Eve. Hermione and Draco were so happy to be back togeather.  
  
One thing stood in the way... Pansy. Heather hadn't returned yet, and Hermione, Draco, Narcissa,  
  
and Lucius were all sitting in the living room talking cheerfully when the door burst open. In  
  
came a very shooken looking Heather Granger.  
  
"Mum! What's wrong?" paniked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, it's Alyssa."  
  
"What's happened to Alyssa?" Hermione asked worriedly, even though Alyssa had been a   
  
total bitch lately, Hermione still worried about her. Hermione loved Alyssa and would die if  
  
anything happened to her. So would Troy, Renee, Brian, and Nicole.   
  
"Hunny! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Mum! Stop it you're scareing me! Did Dustin do something to her?"  
  
"No, not in some sence, but in a way he is half of the reason."  
  
"What happened to Alyssa?" she asked more forcefully this time.  
  
"She..."   
  
"MUM!" by this time Hermione was yelling and Draco was holding onto her.  
  
"She.. s-s-she, she O.D.ed!" Heather said sadly Alyssa was like a daughter to her.  
  
"She OVER DOSED?!?!?! HOW COULD SHE? LOOK WHAT SHE GOT HERSELF INTO!" Hermione screamed,  
  
with tears comming into her eyes.   
  
"Why don't we all go see her?" butted Narcissa.  
  
Hermione nodded as she cried into Draco's sholder.  
  
What a way to spend Christmas Eve!  
  
On the way to the hospital, Draco reasured Hermione that everything'd be ok. They  
  
arrived and Hermione lept out of the car and ran for the door.   
  
Once inside the hospital she ran over to the receptionest and asked what room was Alyssa's  
  
(Of course she's a real person but would I really put her last name on here?). The lady gave her  
  
some trouble, but when Heather, Narcissa, Draco and Lucius insisted that they be able to see her  
  
she gave in and told them room 516, which was on the fifth floor and the elevators were blocked so   
  
they'd have to walk.   
  
Hermione flew up the stairs like a lightning bolt. The thrust open the door to room  
  
516 and ran to Alyssa's bed, where she was surrounded by the people she used to hate so much.  
  
"OUT!" yelled Hermione pointing to the door. They boys knew better then to mess with   
  
Hermione when she was over emotional so they quickly turned to leave, but they were stopped.  
  
"No, they can stay!" Alyssa called from her bed.   
  
"No, they cam leave!" Hermione screamed.   
  
Alyssa's eyes widened and nodded for the boys to leave.  
  
Once they were out of the room Hermione started to scream at Alyssa. The people she came  
  
with were just outside the door and could hear every word. Amazeingly Draco didn't try to calm  
  
her and Heather didn't object. They just stood outside the room and listened to Hermione's rants.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAIN WHEN  
  
YOU DECIDED TO RUN OFF AND DO DRUGS? YOU COULD DIE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED HERE! YOU ALMOST DIED!"  
  
"I like the way it makes me feel!" Alyssa admitted.  
  
"YEAH, MAYBE IT FEELS GOOD AT THE TIME BUT, LIKE I SAID YOU ALMOST DIED! DOES IT FEEL  
  
GOOD TO DIE LA? DOES IT FEEL GOOD?" by this time Hermione's face was inches away from Alyssa's.  
  
"What business is it of your's if I do drugs?"   
  
"ALYSSA! YOU ARE LIKE MY SISTER GOD DAMMIT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK, I'LL ALWAYS THINK  
  
OF YOU AS A SISTER."  
  
"Yeah," came a voice from the door.   
  
Fumeing Hermione turned to see Renee, Nicole, Troy, and Brian standing there.  
  
Hermione turned back to Alyssa as she wasn't done with her yet.  
  
"NOW, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT? DID YOU JUST WAKE UP ONE DAY AND DECIDE THAT  
  
YOU WERE GUNNA GO HANG OUT WITH A BUNCH OF DRUG-ADDICTED BASTARDS? HUH? ALYSSA? WHAT HAPPENED TO  
  
YOU? YOU USED TO BE SO LEVEL HEADED! BUT NOW YOU'RE STUPID! YOU'RE A DUMBASS! I HATE YOU! I HATE  
  
YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US AND FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YOURSELF!" Draco had come into the  
  
room by that time also and was holding Hermione back from pouncing on Alyssa, as she was already   
  
in a hospital bed recovering from an O.D. she didn't need to be put in intensive care to top it  
  
off.   
  
"I'm sorry." Alyssa whispered.  
  
"SORRY JUST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH LA! IT'S JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Hermione half sobbed half  
  
yelled. She fell on her knees and put her face in her hands. Her friends immeditaly ran to her   
  
and enveloped her in loveing hugs.   
  
"Sorry's not good enough!" 


	45. Chapter Fourty Five

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be...  
  
A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews.   
  
Joz, I know she had a breakdown, but if Alyssa really did run off and do drugs and had an O.D.  
  
then I'd kill her... There'd be NOTHING left for Intensive Care! And she knows it too!  
  
Oh and if you OD you DON'T always die, someone asked me that but I can't remember the name...  
  
SHORT CHAPTER SORRY!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
Alyssa had eventually fallen asleep and everyone had calmed down. Hermione was crying  
  
continuously but didn't hesitate to hold Alyssa's hand. What a way to spend Christmas Eve.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm... I'm fine." Hermoine sobbed, clenching Alyssa's hand tighter.  
  
Troy turned to Brian, Renee, and Nicole and whispered something about a nervous   
  
brakedown, which recieved a laugh from Brian and a slap from Nicole and Renee.   
  
"Alyssa, La, La La Belle.. How could you? How could you do this to me?" Hermione asked  
  
Alyssa's sleeping form, "You used to be so level headed, and smart... Ok, maybe a little ditsy   
  
at some points, but you would've never done a thing like that!" She kissed her bestfriend's hand.  
  
"La, do you remember that time when we were at your gram's and you wanted to make pizza so you  
  
put the pizza in the oven and five minutes later you went to check on it and it wasn't cooking?  
  
Do you remember how you forgot to turn the oven on? (That really happened!) I miss that Alyssa,  
  
be that Alyssa! Please La! Please!"  
  
Her friends just watched her talk to Alyssa with tears in their eyes. They too missed   
  
her, but there was nothing they could do to persuade her not to be one of those people anymore.  
  
Once Alyssa's mind was made up the only people who could change it were herself, and... herself.  
  
(Did that make any sence?)  
  
"She's gunna be alright." said Renee, trying to calm the weeping Hermione.  
  
"It's gunna be ok." said Draco.  
  
"Can I talk to you guys outside?" asked Nicole. Draco, Renee, Troy, and Brian nodded and  
  
followed her out.  
  
"What if she doesn't make it?" asked Nicole, "The doctors said there's a slight chance  
  
that she won't."  
  
"Don't be like that Nicole! She's gunna be fine! The doctors said a SLIGHT chance she  
  
WON'T make it. Not a slight chance she will." said Troy.  
  
"Yeah, but.. but what if she doesn't?"   
  
"She will! She'll make it! As long as we help her!" said Brian.  
  
Nicole nodded and turned back into the room. They met Hermione softly singing Alyssa's   
  
favorite song.  
  
"Because maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one who saves me   
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Today was gonna be the day  
  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you're not to do  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do  
  
About you now"  
  
Alyssa started to move. Her eyes started to open. She smiled. "I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she just smiled. She new Alyssa was truely sorry this time,  
  
compaired to when she first said it, which was just to get Hermione off her back.  
  
Hermione nodded. Alyssa closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Hermione and Draco got home about a quarter till midnight.   
  
"That was a day!" said Draco.  
  
"I love you Draco."   
  
"I love you too."  
  
"If you ever do drugs, I'll kill ya!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'd kill myself!"  
  
"Marry Christmas."  
  
"Marry Christmas."   
  
With that they went into their separate rooms and fell asleep.  
  
The next day they woke up and exchanged presants. They got preasents from their parents  
  
and they sung and had dinner and laughed and just spent time with everybody.  
  
Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Luckly, they shared a dorm, because they just  
  
couldn't come out and say they were back togeather. There was a litte prblem...  
  
Pansy! 


	46. Chapter Fourty Six

Disclaimer:Yeah yeah! Don't own.. Let me die!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! WOOHOO!!! I got alot but I'm going for 500 because Kragey said   
  
she'll write a D/Hr FanFic for me if I got there so help me out please! I just got done  
  
writing a bunch of song fics! Read them if you're interested and please try out for my challenge!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
The train ride back wasn't exciteing. Draco had to sit with Pansy to make it look like  
  
nothing had happened between him and Hermione. He was going to talk to Pansy tonight to see if  
  
he could get out of it.   
  
About halfway there Pansy decided to go torment people. They happened to walk by   
  
Hermione's compartment.  
  
"Well well well," she said, "If it isn't the little mudblood! Still mourning over Draco?"  
  
"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy," Hermione laughed, "If I were you I'd shut up if I didn't want   
  
someone to sew my mouth shut while I'm sleeping."  
  
"What's that mean?"   
  
"It means you're in my doorm alot. Watch your self"   
  
Draco laughed behind Pansy.  
  
"Draco! She's threatining me!"  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Do something!"   
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"If you two wouldn't mind I'd like to get back to my reading!" said Hermione.  
  
"NO!" squealed Pansy, "You're going to pay for threatining me! Draco do something!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Fine! I'll do something!" Pansy whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
  
"I DARE you!" said Hermione, she obviously didn't think Pansy'd so something.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Pansy cried.   
  
The spell hit Hermioen square in the chest as she screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled running over to her. He didn't care if Pansy knew or not  
  
he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He took the curse off Hermione. She was breatheing  
  
raggedly, and he lifted her up to hold her. A croud had gathered around the door as soon as   
  
Hermione had started to scream.  
  
"Draco?" Pansy asked, "What are you doing? Remeber our deal!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ANYMORE PANSY! YOU STUPID PUG-FACED BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU  
  
DID! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE! I REALLY DO! I HOPE SOMEONE  
  
THROWS YOU INTO A PIT WHERE THERE ARE NAILS STICKING UP FORM THE BOTTOM!" Draco raged.  
  
"Draco! I warned you!" Pansy said and with that she turned around and pushed through   
  
the croud.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, "Hermione, are you alright love?"  
  
Hermoine nodded and smiled, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
They didn't care that there was a croud of people watching them, the boys looked  
  
disgusted the girls were smileing.   
  
They kissed, and spent the rest of the train ride togeather.   
  
When they arrived at school Dumbledore welcomed the students back and the food appeared  
  
before them.  
  
"So Hermione, how was your holiday?" asked Harry.  
  
"It was ok, but my dad beat the shit out of me......" Hermione started.  
  
"The fuck hole!" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Anyway... and Draco and I got back togeather."  
  
"That's great!" said Harry.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Hermione!" said Ginny  
  
"But what about Pansy?" asked Harry.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She knows."  
  
"That sucks!"   
  
"Life sucks, then you die (THANKS KRAGEY!)"  
  
"What do you think she'll do?" asked Harry.  
  
"STOP!" yelled Ginny they looked at her. "Fill me in first!"  
  
So they told her the story and continued with their conversation.  
  
  
  
Later that night, while Hermione was walking towards the commen room someone grabbed her  
  
wrist.  
  
She whirled around and saw Ron standing there.   
  
"What?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry's not good enough." She turned back around and started walking again. Sure enough  
  
she was stopped by Ron.  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Please forgive me!"   
  
"No, what you did was wrong so don't think I'm ever gunna forgive you!"   
  
SLAP!  
  
Ron had slapped Hermione, once again across the face.  
  
"Listen to me bitch," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She squealed  
  
with pain, "Why would you chose Malfoy over me?"  
  
"Because he doesn't treat me like this." she cried. There were tears streaming down  
  
her face at this point and she couldn't feel her hand.  
  
"Like what? I am doing nothing wrong!"   
  
"NOTHING WRONG? THIS IS ABUSE!" Hermoine screamed.   
  
Rom clamed his other hand over her mouth, "Don't scream slut!" He warned, "Abuse, so   
  
that's what you call it? I like to call it teaching you a lesson!" He threw her up against the  
  
wall and she fell to the ground he continued to hit her until someone jumped on him from behind.   
  
Soon though Ron was running for his life.   
  
The person helped her to her feet and carried her back to the portirt whole, he didn't   
  
know the password so he just laid her down in front of it.   
  
"Thanks." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Don't mentione it 'Mione."   
  
Hermoine looked up, only her friends called her that. She couldn't see the persons  
  
face all she knew was that he wore a Slytherin vest and he had brown hair.  
  
He turned to walk away, "WAIT!" Hermione yelled, but he just cept on walking.  
  
She crawled through the portrit whole praying Draco wasn't there and someone up there  
  
must love her because he wasn't. She went to her room and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she scanned the Slytherin table for the man who had saved her.  
  
She'd know him as soon as she saw him.   
  
Her eyes landed on John Bender (Yes that's a name from The Breakfast Club but I couldn't  
  
think of anything so I looked over and there was a TBC postcard with him on it so shut up!).  
  
She wanted to thank him. She waited outside the great hall after breakfast (ha ha) and   
  
when he came out she grabbed his arm.   
  
He turned to look at her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"How'd you now it was me?" he asked.  
  
"I just knew."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Because you're great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since you started to date Draco I've just noticed how great you are."  
  
"That's sweet! I wish I could stay and chat but I'm gunna be late for potions!"   
  
He gave him a hug of grattitude and walked away.   
  
Draco was watching from across the room, he knew John Bender. He knew that he was a   
  
Grade A flirt and knew that he made a certain face when he was starting to like a girl.  
  
At first he didn't see the face. Then it became more clearer. He was hitting on Hermione! His   
  
'Mione! Then he saw Hermione hug him.   
  
Draco was mad. Oh, boy was he mad!" 


	47. Sorry guys

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

I'm currently putting this story on hold. I'm fixing it up, you know,  
spelling errors, grammer, and just changing some things that I'm not happy with.

I'm sorry for not updating, I have another chapter written, but I started this story a long time ago, when I first started writing. My currant writing style and my old one are two totally oppisite types of story, so I'm fixing it to make it more like me now. If I started adding chapters without fixing the first part first it would sound weird.

This message is going up to all of my stories that are not one shots.  
I won't be updating until all of the chapters to one story are done, that way you won't have to wait.

I'm sorry for you guys who thought this was a chapter, I love you guys for being so loyal and patient.

3 Chach 


End file.
